


Les Yeux du Loup　狼瞳

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus As a Wolf in Human Form
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一道古老咒語奪走了雷木思他人類的心智與記憶，僅僅留下了狼。<br/>天狼星．布萊克能夠幫助他找回他人性的方法嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Yeux du Loup](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/140774) by DragonDi. 



>   
> **[聲明]**  
>  **由於此文翻譯是在未獲得原作者授權的情況下張貼的，若原作者認為譯者侵犯了著作權，請告知譯者，此文將會立即撤下。**  
>  **並為了不侵犯原作者的著作權益，請勿私自轉載文章。如欲轉載者，請向該文的原作者申請轉載授權許可，並告知譯者後再行轉載事宜。謝謝。**  
>   
>  **[Declaration]**  
>  **Since this translation of fanfiction was posted without permission by the orignal author, if the author believes the copyright is offended, please inform the translator, and this translation will be retracted immediately.**  
>  **And for not offending the copyright of original author, please do not transfer fanfiction yourself. If anyone would like to transfer, please apply the fanfiction of permission of transference from original author yourself, and inform translator before you start to transfer. Thank you.**  
>   
>  最初張貼處：[狼瞳](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/01.html)

  
  


第一章  
  


* * *

  
  
「野狼的凝視深入觸及我們的靈魂」──巴瑞．羅培茲  
  
「望進野狼的雙眼，就是在看你自我的靈魂──希望你會喜歡你所見的」── 阿爾多．李奧帕德  
  
  


* * *

 

 

我們──鳳凰會──於九月的那一晚是徹底地人數短缺。詹姆、莉莉、彼得、雷木思，還有我都僅僅離開霍格華茲三個月而已，而且仍在學習魔法對戰防禦術。阿拉斯特．穆敵從六月底開始就一直在訓練著我們，操練測試著我們，直到我們如同新生兒一樣站不直雙腳。我們在那段時間裡參與過幾次戰鬥。然而，卻毫無方法得以使我們對此做好準備。

食死人們決定了要攻擊位於倫敦心臟地帶的一個家庭。丈夫是個作為一名Obliviator工作的混血；妻子是個駐比利時大使的純血。近幾個月間，該大使開始了利用她的職位，發言對抗食死人的攻擊。佛地魔選擇了他們作為一個殺雞儆猴的例子。

他們居住在一處鄰近離滿是瞎拼、看電影的人，還有外食者的街道不遠，滿是豐富故事的高聳建築物附近。當第一道咒語飛過空中，人群亂成一團，恐慌尖叫著避難。我們做好了麻瓜可能會在範圍之內的準備：莉莉、雷木思、彼得和吉昂．普瑞負責保護那些沒辦法在食死人怒火下保護自己的人。我們剩下的人就去攻擊食死人，阻止他們完成他們的任務。

一陣意圖要麻痹、昏擊，還有迅速殺了我的咒語，將我自鳳凰會的其他人身邊分離開來。起初，我過度忙於反擊咒語，以至於我沒有注意到我被隔離了，直到我發現我自己藏身於一部車子之後，缺氧地喘著氣跟汗流浹背，即使秋風颯爽。

癲狂而極易辨認的笑聲，升至哀號聲與汽車警報聲之上。我挫敗地咬牙切齒。是貝拉困住了我。我的堂姐。我發了瘋的堂姐。

「攋尿小天星！你不出來玩嘛？」

「滾開，貝拉！」我在我對她投了一記昏擊咒時吼了回去。

她吐出一個詞，而我咒罵道，看著我自己的咒語彈回到我身上。我閃掉它，但另一道看似憑空出現的咒語迎來，狠狠擊中我的肩膀，將我趕出車子陰影處。貝拉狂喜地尖叫，然後我聽見她大喊，「 **咒咒虐** ！」像是我從未經歷過的痛楚擊倒了我。每簇神經都著了火；每束肌肉都縮緊著，以一個人類身體絕不該貝拉扯的方式把我扭起。

在我的尖叫聲外，我聽見吼叫與爆炸聲……

接著突然之間，那些痛楚消失了，留下我汗涔涔的、發著疼，又四肢乏力。夜晚的空氣像是冰塊觸及我的皮膚般，撫慰而舒適，於是我讓我的臉頰壓抵著街道溼涼的鵝卵石。

「該死的，天狼星！ **動啊** ！」

那是詹姆的聲音，伴隨了擔憂與緊繃，但我無法順他的意。我甚至沒有辦法在我聽見月影滿是咒罵的命令：「動動你天殺的屁屁，布萊克！」時挪動一下。

霎時間，一張臉龐在我上方出現，雖然我無法從那角度確定，我知道那雙眼睛是湛藍的，且充滿憂慮。「天狼星，你能不能──？」

雷木思的問題被一道橘色閃光打斷。我看不見什麼東西襲來，但雷木思低聲說了，「該死！」然後讓他自己趴到我身上。一顆帶著詭異鳴聲的火球飛越我們，可是，從那散發出的熱度，我毫不懷疑那要是擊中了，會把我們燒得焦脆。

我往上望進雷木思雙眼的微弱閃光，然後微笑。「你知道我反對搞我朋友的守則的，月影。」

那是個很糟的笑話，而且完全不得體，但緊繃的瞬間似乎引出了我最糟糕的幽默感。

雷木思給了個逗樂的哼哼。「你能走嗎？」他問道，快速地瞥了一眼我們周身。

「你在我身上就沒門，」我回應。

「渾蛋。我們走吧。」他揮動他的魔杖，低喃道「 **破心護** ，」然後站起身子，將我拉直站好，接著把我虛弱的身體壓向他的，好讓我站直了。

那裡有條小巷──也許如龍般長遠──然後雷木思開始幫我走向那個方向。一名食死人，大概認為我們是容易的目標，從一個門的掩護下衝了出來。以驚人的速度，雷木思對他扔了一個昏擊咒，然後我看見那帶著面具的身影沒了骨頭似地倒到地上。

另一名食死人──天殺貝拉的丈夫，道夫，我想──突然急忙衝出我們前往的那條小巷，並將他的魔杖對準我們。雷木思大喊，又一次的「 **破心護** ！」在那咒語疾飛向我們之時。紫色的光線分散成火花，沖刷了我們周圍十英呎直徑的區域。

道夫向我們扔了另一道咒語。我虛弱地彈了彈我的魔杖，將它轉向旁邊。那越過了我們，但僅僅是擦身而過。

「那邊！」雷木思大吼，將我推向一間電器商店的凹陷門口處。「快走！」

我開始朝那方蹣跚而去。道夫又對雷木思發射了另一記被擋轉掉的咒語。接著，我聽見了一道咒語的起始字句，然後震驚地看向道夫。那道咒語是黑魔法之一，某種我在書裡讀到過的東西。那大概是某種和梅林他本身一樣老的東西。而我堂姊的丈夫正將其對準了 **我** 。

時間緩緩前行。

我看見有些帶了藍色色調的綠色東西，從道夫的魔杖伸出。那在他與我之間的空中，朦朦朧朧地旋轉。接著，像是感知到了施咒者的意圖，它向我衝來。我只能夠站在那裡，盯著它瞧，動彈不得。

我自我的眼角瞥見了動作。突然間某樣東西從旁側撞向了我，把我推進了門口。我砸向了門，然後猛轉回身子，正好看見那道藍綠色的光芒吞沒了雷木思。

他僵住了，像是每一束肌肉都定在了原處，接下來他就倒向了地面。

我聽見莉莉尖叫著雷木思的名字，然後雙方的打鬥以無以抵擋的力度捲土重來。我朝著我朋友的方向猛撲過去，不在乎道夫是否會站在那裡等著我。幸好，他沒有；有人逼迫了他再度退回巷子裡去，留給我時間和空間好看看雷木思。他開始動了起來，試著要跪坐起身。

「雷木思！」我捉住他夾克的肩部拉扯他。

他將他的頭轉過來看向我，暴露著他的牙齒。

我火速抽回我的手。在距離我們最近的路燈的微弱燈光下，我可以看見他雙眼並不是它們通常的藍。它們是金色的：隸屬存於雷木思內在那匹狼的顏色。

接著我聽見了他胸口深處的咕隆聲。

「哦，天殺的該死，」我喃喃道。

他盯著我看，緩慢地轉動著他的手腳，直到他面對著我。

「雷木思，」我悄聲說著。「是我啊，天狼星。」

在那雙琥珀色雙眼裡沒有識別之意。死了，那裡壓根兒就毫無理解能力。

我模模糊糊地察覺到消影術的聲響，但是我將我的雙眼停留在我面前的男人身上。「雷木思，說點什麼。跟我說話啊。」

他發出咆哮，而我的喉嚨變得乾渴。

「月影！獸足！」詹姆的聲音嚇了我一跳。我沒有注意到他鞋子在人行道上的重踏聲。

受到了驚嚇，雷木思蜷起身子，直到他的胸膛幾乎擦過混凝土，帶著另一道警告的咆哮轉頭看向詹姆。

我對詹姆的方向揮出手去。「停下，詹姆！」

我指示的聲量將雷木思的注意力帶回到我身上，我趕緊更小聲、更安撫地說話。「只是詹姆而已。他很擔心。他沒有要嚇到你的意思。」

「發生什麼事了？」詹姆上氣不接下氣地說。

「是道夫，」我說，試著保持我的聲調穩定。「我想我們會需要穆敵，詹姆。你可以嗎，拜託？」我對雷木思微笑。「對吧，月影？也許穆敵能夠把你重整好。」

詹姆，聰明的小子，絲毫沒有質疑我。反之，他慢慢地退開，直到我們倆都看到些許的緊繃離開了雷木思身體。接著他轉頭跑走，停了會兒對彼得和莉莉大喊，兩個現在都朝這過來，跟我們保持距離。

接下來的幾分鐘，我沒有停止說話。我敢說雷木思既不自在又很困惑。他的雙眼瞥向四處，記下他的週遭和恰好站在他舒適範圍外的人們。他倒是允許我移近他，於是我發現這很激勵人心。

就在穆敵靠近之時，雷木思抬起他的頭，而我看見他的雙唇自他的牙齒咧開。

「不，雷木思！沒關係的！」我說，對那名正氣師偷覷了眼。

反正他看起來也不怎麼高興。「雷斯壯擊中他的咒語是什麼？」穆敵冷硬地質問道。

雷木思對那聲調倒豎起毛，然後開始從穆敵身邊挪開──同時也從我身邊離開。不經思考地，我伸出手去抓住他的手臂。「不要，月影。留下來。」

我在捉住他前應該要很清楚的。他的反應正是任何被陷阱抓住，還受了傷的野獸：他大叫，接著撲上前來，把他的牙齒深陷進我的前臂。我穿了我的皮外套，但這仍舊痛得要命。

我大叫，嚇到了，然後我聽見莉莉大喊，「不，不要！」就在穆敵舉起他的魔杖，對雷木思發射了一記咒語擊昏他。他滾過街道，然後那名正氣師連續射出了另外兩三記的咒語，最終以一個綑綁咒作結。

「你不用那麼做的！」詹姆氣憤地抗議著。「他都昏了！」

「但我可不知道會多久，」穆敵冷硬地指出。他的雙眼在他轉向我，粗啞地開口問時帶著擔憂，「他沒咬破皮膚吧，有嗎？」

我對這想法稍稍抖了抖。沒錯，我不可能會變成一個完全的狼人，因為雷木思沒有變形，但是誰知道一道來自未變形狼人的咬痕會有什麼影響？我花了七年的時間和雷木思在一塊兒。我知道滿月如何影響他的健康、他的情緒，以及他的心靈。我對親身經歷並不渴望。我拉起袖子好看看我被咬得有多嚴重。那裡有道嘆為觀止的紅色半圓在我前臂的兩側，不過我的皮膚倒是，很萬幸地，毫髮無傷。

一部麻瓜警車，無疑是因為打鬥的噪音被派來的，轉過了街角，閃著藍色紅色的光。它就與不久前咒語所造成的一樣點亮了這個區域，然後一陣冷冽刷下我的脊椎。

穆敵咒罵著，接著開始編派命令。「每個人都回總部去。布萊克、波特，抓住路平──但把那些繃帶留在他身上，你聽懂我沒？我來處理掉麻瓜。還有伊凡？去找鄧不利多──告訴他是緊急事件。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

鳳凰會總部位於靠近倫敦的若德海斯區域，一度曾經滿是忙碌船塢的地區。這座宏偉的磚砌建築是由鳳凰會成員之一的兄弟──艾非．道奇所有，我想。他曾經把這裡當做給船塢工人的民宿使用。現在，造船廠大多都收了，民宿也破敗又年久失修。這對我們的目的而言很是完美：既在倫敦中心外圍，又毫不引人注目。這裡有著巨大的餐廳可以供與鳳凰會會議，樓上還有好幾間臥室，對任何需要一場小小休憩，或者醫療照護的人來說都很方便。

當晚，我們六人擠在小小休息室裡破爛的長沙發，和磨損的扶手椅上，聽著艾加．波恩對雷木思情況的診斷。波恩不是治療師，但是他比任何人都通曉更多的黑魔法咒語。看來鄧不利多和穆敵會要求他到休息室來看看雷木思，是無可避免的。

「這道詛咒，是一種攻擊人心的異常危險古老黑魔法，」波恩說著，查閱一紙他記下些許筆記的羊皮紙。「一個人多少的人格與記憶會被抹除，取決於施咒者的力度，還有接受方的心智強度。」

「損害能夠被反轉嗎？全部都會回復嗎？」詹姆開口問。他的雙手緊握在一起，到他的指節都泛白了。莉莉站在他身後，雙手擱置在他肩上，她的指節也同等蒼白。我注意到彼得，坐在詹姆的左手邊，看起來就和我一樣心煩意亂。

波恩是個直白、實事求是的那類人。他不相信模擬兩可或裹了糖衣的事實。他現在肯定試都沒試一下。「有時候記憶會回復，有時候它們不。而且說不准這會成為任何一種特例。再者無疑的是，對於被此項咒語擊中的狼人根本沒有前例。不可能有任何人可以預測出，在路平身上會發生什麼事。他有可能會取回他的人格，他或許不會。」

很怪異地，我總是認為艾加．波恩是個狗娘養的。

「所以，有什麼能做的？」莉莉的聲音很微小，但落在艾加．波恩談話結束的靜默之中，似乎極端地刺耳。

校長將他的雙手疊在一起。「很不幸地，我們似乎除了等待之外，沒有其他可以做的了。」他看起來非比尋常地沉重。

我閉起我的雙眼。這改變不了那些話，但是避免讓我見到環繞著房間的臉龐上的不可置信與恐懼。

「有幾種魔藥我們能給他的，得以減緩傷害，以及促進記憶的保留。」波恩說著。他警告地加註，「別對它們期待太高。要是他徹底失去了他的心智，就是沒了，沒有什麼我們能做的把它拿回來。」

我聽見一個咒罵的字眼，而這花了我一會兒才察覺到是我自己發出來的。

「在我們等待的時候，我們該拿他怎麼辦？」彼得小聲說道。

我都沒有想過這點。如果狼奪過了掌控，那雷木思可以待的地方就很有限，而他的小小公寓──就在麻瓜社區的中心──可不是它們其中之一。

「他不能待在這嗎？」我開口問。「我們已經把他安置在樓上了。」

穆敵看起來若有所思，但艾加．波恩清了清他的喉嚨。「或許會有幾名鳳凰會成員，對於有個兇猛野性的狼人在建築物內有所不適。」

「他才不兇猛。他是──」詹姆開始抗議。

鄧不利多舉起一隻手阻止他。「我認為我們得要如此看待他，直到他清醒過來為止。從你們所有人告訴我的，以及我所瞭解到的，僅僅只有狼的想法、感受，和本能是他所有的。我們會需要找到一個牢固無虞的處所給他。」

「他的母親自從他父親過世後，就不是同個人了，」莉莉輕聲說道，她的雙手緊緊地握成無助的拳頭。她的聲音在她補充說道時顫抖著，「她絕對沒能力應付這個狀態下的他的。」

「我們可以把他安排在尖叫屋嗎？」穆敵問，看著鄧不利多。

「對任何留在他身邊的人來說，都相當難以適於居住。而且他會需要有人跟他待在一起。」

我沒有辦法再聽下去。我把我的椅子向後推去，然後站起身子。「我要去查看他。」

「別把他從那些繩索中放出來，」穆敵在我走出去時警告道。

我不發一語。我認為這比最終告訴穆敵，他能用這警告對我真的在想的東西做什麼要來得好的多。

我們清出了一間在二樓的臥室，並補強了牆壁和門，這樣雷木思才不會逃走，即使他不知如何確實設法扯壞了穆敵施在他身上的束縛的話。用我魔杖的尖端敲打著鑰匙孔，我聽見一個輕輕的喀啦聲，然後門滑了開來……我走進一個直接出自麻瓜恐怖電影的場景之中。

雷木思已經清醒，而且一直在嘗試將他自己從他手腕和腳踝的魔法束縛中鬆開。他不懂那些繩索實際上是魔法搓成的，而非某些他可以嚼穿的東西。他一直在啃咬著束縛，在他沒辦法讓它的牙齒環住那些繩索時，咬掉了他大片大片的皮膚。血漬沾滿了受傷的區域──和他。

「見鬼該死了！」我驚呼道。我沒有停下想想我自己。我只想到阻止雷木思啃掉他自己的雙手。我衝向床鋪，大吼著，「不要，月影！住手！」

他抬起他的頭，然後透過沾滿了血漬的雙唇對我咆哮。「我才不在乎穆敵說什麼，」我在我抽出我的魔杖時咕噥道。「 **嘶嘶退** ！」

束縛消失了，然後雷木思的雙眼在他注視他撕裂流血的手腕時，瞪得大大的。我咕噥了幾個快速的清潔咒，好清掉他臉上、手腕上、手上和床單上的血漬。

「我們得要治療這些，」我說。他在我朝他伸出我的手時低吼。「來啊，」我勸哄道。「讓我看看。」

他舉起一隻手腕到他的唇邊，舔了舔它，就像隻狼似的，於是我的心碎了。這是 **雷木思** 啊，我知道最紳士彬彬的傢伙之一。他通常都很有禮貌、談吐文雅，還有機智聰穎──而那什麼都沒有剩下。

月影懷疑的金黃雙眼仍就定在我身上，而且他徹底無視掉我的手。我知道他正在等著看我下一步會怎麼做。

「哦，該死，」我嘆了口氣。我不知道該怎麼辦。那些傷口需要治療──最好是在其它任何人爬上樓來，看見發生了什麼事以前。「他們說你兇猛。他們把你當作一隻野獸看待。你才 **不是** ！」我加重了最後的字眼，剛好對他的舒適太強烈了點。他的雙唇彎曲成一種遲疑的怒容，然後他向後退去，直到他的背部抵上了牆壁。

「你不是野獸，」我更小聲地重覆著。「你就在那裡面某個地方。可是在哪？」

他輕聲地對我咆哮。

「我甚至該死的不能跟你對話！」我低語著。我並不恥於說，我的聲音有點破碎，而我的雙眼盈滿了心浮氣躁的熱淚。「我怎樣才能說服你從狼的背後出來，要是你連聽懂我都不能？」

然後突然間，我意識到有些事情是我能做的。有一種我可以與那匹狼溝通的方法。

我深吸了口氣然後，把我的雙眼維持對著雷木思的，我變形成了大黑犬。我希望這看起來對雷木思會熟悉些，或至少對那匹握有掌控的狼是。畢竟，狼和黑犬花了許許多多的月夜，在田野間、森林裡玩耍嬉戲。

很不幸地，我的希望全都付諸東流。雷木思的雙眼對我的變形震驚地瞪大，然後他吠了吠。他因為牆壁而沒有辦法再退得更遠，但是他正在做著果敢的嘗試要把他自己推穿它。他的雙腳推擠他向後，接著起身，直到他站立在床上，他的雙手扒抓著某種的可握之處。我毫不懷疑如果他那些修長的手指可以找到壁龕或裂縫的話，他就會奮力爬上天花板了。

我把我的下巴擱置在床邊，然後輕聲地哀鳴起來。他緩緩地將他的頭歪向一邊，以相當似雷木思的方式──我忍不住覺得很是有趣。我從床舖退開，搖擺著我的尾巴。他在我慢慢放低我的腹部，還有把我的背下翻成犬科順從樣時看著。我維持了那樣子整整一分鐘，直到我感覺到他的一些緊繃消散。接著，很緩慢地，我翻過身去，保持我的雙眼在他的下巴上。我由和狼在一起的數年經歷中得知，要是我盯著他的雙眼瞧，這就會被視作一種侵略的跡象。

另一分鐘過去，我站起身子，然後再度把我的下巴擱上床舖。他依舊帶著不敢相信與驚愕注視著我。我輕柔地低低吠著，接著嗚咽起來。

在看似永無止盡的時間過後，他慢慢地放低他自己跪坐下來。我在他傾身向我靠近，試驗性地把他鼻子埋進我耳朵上方的毛髮時沒有動。我聽見呼哧呼哧的吸氣聲，然後感覺到他氣息的溫暖。他受傷的左腕就在我正前方。這幾乎同等於犬科天性，渴望讓狼性雷木思接受我，我任我的舌頭輕柔地碰觸那個傷口，他緊繃起來，但是沒有拉開，所以我開始舔掉那些血，還有撕裂的肌肉。

在我埋頭苦幹的時候，我注意到在他更加鬆懈下來時，他肌肉的微妙挪動。就在他把他的頭放置抵上我的之前，我聽見他非常、非常柔軟的低吠。一兩分鐘過後，我感覺到他另一隻手碰觸我的側身。他的手指梳過那邊的長長毛髮，接著他手臂的重量輕柔地越過我的脊柱落下。

我等了一會兒，接著悄悄地變形回我的人類型態。他僵硬起來，開始要抽身離開。我趕緊將我的雙臂環繞住他，以我最最犬樣的方式哀鳴著。

他鬆軟了下來靠上我。

就是在這時刻，我知道了我該怎麼做。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

「天狼星，你不准！」

詹姆對我的計畫和詭計總是鼎力支持，但是這一項讓他對我的理智感到納悶。或如我所假定的，由他所說的實際是『瘋狂如瘋帽子，又蠢過小精靈』，當我第一次告訴他我決定的事情的時候。

「可以，我能的。我得要做。」

「可是──」

「你能隨你要的跟我爭論，可這是不會改變我的想法的。」

「我們需要你在這！」

「月影更需要我。」

詹姆無法對此提出異議，我知道。他們對於該拿雷木思怎麼辦，爭執了近乎半個小時的時候，詹姆決定要爬上樓來看看我正在搞什麼鬼。他發現了雷木思和我一塊兒躺在床上，我們的手臂緊密地環繞著彼此。當雷木思看見他時，他的胸膛發出低沉的咆哮，然後快速地移開，躲藏在我身後。這闡明了我已經決定要做的事：因為我的化獸型態，我處於一個可以幫助我們深陷麻煩朋友的獨一無二位置。

「你確實要擔起這項行動方案？」鄧不利多問我，若有所思地搓揉著他的鬍子。

我堅定地點點頭。「他需要我，」我重覆道。

「這將會花上他數把個月來恢復，」穆敵指明了說。「你願意讓你自己當他的看護那麼久？」

「那無所謂。」我對他回吼，沒多費心遮掩我自己頗似狼樣的咆哮。我沒有辦法搞懂為什麼沒人明白我的計畫很合情合理。「他救了我的命。我欠他的。」

「要是他不會復原？」穆敵硬是問道。

「我不相信他不會，」我說著。「我需要相信他就在那裡，在狼的背後。而且我將會把他拉回來。」

詹姆和莉莉對我的堅定信念面露喜色。彼得猶豫地咬著他的嘴唇。其他人看起來疑慮重重。

「你心中有去處了嗎？」鄧不利多靜靜地問。

「沒有，」我承認道。接著我發出一個唐突失禮的吠笑。「我目前只領悟到我對他有責任。」

「他很危險，」穆敵突然大吼。「萬一他轉向你怎麼辦？」

「他不會，」我說。

「他撕裂了他自己的手腕好把繃帶啃咬掉！你又怎麼會知道你不會發現那些牙齒穿透你？」

「他不會，」我又再次聲明道，更加堅決。「他信任我。」

「你又怎會天殺的知道？」

就在這個點上了然到了位。我們四個伙伴──還有莉莉，當然──以外沒人知道我們的化獸能力。我沒辦法告訴鄧不利多、穆敵，或是波恩關於我的犬科型態；在不給詹姆和彼得帶來麻煩下不能。我們冒著一年阿茲卡班牢獄的險，因為我們都沒有註冊。「我就是知道，」我終究開口說。

鄧不利多和穆敵兩個都給我一道冗長、搜尋的凝視，然後，雖然我想要在他們洞察雙眼的重量下扭動，我沒有。

校長的雙眉微微沉了下來。「天狼星，請記住你這裡周遭都是朋友。這裡沒人希望你受到傷害。我們都只是擔心著要確保，你和雷木思兩個在這項安排裡，都會安全無虞和滿意的。肯定你一定明白一點點的事實對於打消我們的疑慮，還有提供我們所需的理由，證明你主張他信任你的堅持的誠意上，大有幫助。」

我緊張地舔舔我的嘴唇。「我的保證不夠？」

「考量到此時巫師世界的狀況，沒有人的保證是足夠的，」穆敵斥道。

我瞥向詹姆。他正看著莉莉，但是我很驚訝看到她將她的雙眼定在我身上。我抬了邊眉毛以示靜默的疑問。她把她的目光轉向詹姆，然後他們有了某種無聲的談話，終止於他們兩個對彼此的溫情微笑。

我們接著看向彼得，他已經堅定地點著頭。

詹姆轉向我然後笑了。「秀給他們看，獸足。」或也許他說的是，「秀給他們看獸足。」我依舊不知道。不管怎樣，我深吸了一口氣好讓我自己靜下心來，接著觸及我會需要的能量……接著我便變形成了狗。

鄧不利多和穆敵早已在他們的年歲中看過許多奇怪的事物。那大概是唯一一個理由為什麼他們沒有反應，僅只高高抬起了雙眉。

「非常嘆為觀止，」校長終於開口說道。「你是否知曉身為一名未註冊化獸師的刑罰呢，天狼星？」

我不聲不響地變回我的人類型態。「是的，先生，我知道。」

穆敵抓抓他下巴的側邊，帶著微小的興味哼著鼻子。「只有你，布萊克，會把狗靈當作化獸師的型態。」

「我可以假定你已經把狗現給雷木思看過了？」鄧不利多問著。在我頷首之下，他繼續說道。「那他的反應是什麼？」

「他起初嚇到了，不過他接受了我。」

校長看向詹姆和彼得，疑問存在在他雙眼之中。

「搞什麼鬼，」彼得嘆了口氣。數秒內，他便縮成了一隻老鼠。

「怎樣，波特？」穆敵對詹姆比了比，他微笑起來。

「我的形態對室內不太適合，」他說著。「我是隻雄鹿。」

「是了，現在那些可笑的綽號倒是說得通了，」穆敵評論道。他看向我，然後竊笑。「 **獸足** 。」

「我們晚點再對此多談談，」鄧不利多保證著，對彼得打著手勢，要他變回他的人類型態。「而即便我無法縱容缺乏註冊，我倒是承認我對你們三人展現的能力感到很是欽佩，」他溫柔地對彼得微笑，就像是他知道彼得努力的小時數，「以及堅持不懈。我知道變形需要相當多的準備與膽量。恭喜。」

「現在，關於路平。我們要把他藏到哪裡去？」穆敵問著，將我們的注意力拉回到現下的情況。

鄧不利多輕柔地搓著他的鬍子。「我有個主意，」他緩緩地承認道。「天狼星，你會說法語嗎？」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

鄧不利多的一個朋友在法國，亞爾的外圍擁有一座小屋，而他先前將之提供給鄧不利多，不論鳳凰會或許因為任何目的有所需要。校長向我擔保，那足夠大到給兩個人用。那裡甚至還有個酒窖，用上正確的咒語，可以在月圓期間容納一個變形的狼人。  
我火速地打包我的東西，知道我很有可能會忘掉我稍後會極度需要的東西。衣服、書籍、雜七雜八的……我縮小了每樣東西，直到我可以將它們全部都放進一個巨大的行李箱中，然後在行李箱上也用了個縮小咒。在環顧最後一周後，我外出到了我機車停放的街道上。

就在我準備要把我的腿跨過座位時，有個現影術的劈啪聲在我身後響起。我快速轉過身子，舉起我的魔杖準備就緒。

「慢著，獸足！是我啦！」詹姆說道。他舉起一個小小的行李箱。「我幫雷木思打包了他的東西。梅林啊，他有成堆的書耶。」

「那是因為他不會讓我們在他生日或聖誕節的時候，買必要性的東西，像是衣服或食物給他，」我帶了點苦澀回答著。「我正要回去總部。想搭便車嗎？」

他咧了咧嘴笑。「你又為什麼認為我來這裡，而不是直接去那？會有好一陣子我才能再騎她了。」

一個突然的想法出現在我腦海，然後我用我的手順過我機車的座位。「我不能帶她跟我一起走的。」

「你在說誰啊？」詹姆問，但是在他幾近完結問句時，他搖了搖他的頭。「沒事。我知道了。我確定鄧不利多會讓你把她留在總部的。在外邊後面有個園藝的棚子。」

「不，我才不會把她留在那。斐畢恩．普威特想對她伸出鹹豬手耶。」我深吸了一口氣。「你會接下她嗎？我知道你會讓她安安全全的。」

「要是我接下她，莉莉會天殺暴跳如雷的，老哥。」

「這又不是像你會每個晚上都帶她繞著城鎮飛！好啦，詹姆。當作幫我個忙。」

他嘆了口氣，然後他的手梳過他後面的頭髮。我注意到這甚至沒花上他二十秒的時間給我答案，即便莉莉的暴怒是出了名的。「好啦，我會的。」

我對他抬起一邊眉毛。「你聽起來像有點太飢渴囉，波特。也許她跟斐畢恩一塊走還好得多。」

他大笑起來，但是沒對我提出異議。反之，他在我背上拍了下，然後對機車比了比。「我們走吧，獸足。」

我們在倫敦繞了趟遠路。我忍不住對我們的小小旅程趕到某種定局，就像是我正在給我自己最後一次機會，看看對我而言某個點上，或其他方面具有某些意義的幾個地方。我同意要進行的事情的艱鉅性正逐漸明朗。我跟雷木思會在另一個國家獨處，那個肯定對於陪伴沒有多大幫助，遠遠少了愉快談天的人。足夠幸運的話，我們會在一個月內回來。我想我知道即使如此，這都會比那要長得多。

當我們終於在作為鳳凰會總部的建築物前停下時，我們下了車，然後沉默地站在那裡注視著彼此。

「要是我就留你在這裡，你會理解的吧？」詹姆問道，他的聲音破碎著。

我點點頭，淚水威脅著要在我雙眼裡成型。他拋出他的雙臂環住我，而我回抱了恰好同等的緊度。

「把愛挖苦、聰慧的頑固老古板帶回我們身邊，天狼星，」詹姆低語道。

「我會盡我所能，」我起誓。我在他肩上抹了抹我的雙眼，然後他猛然拉回身子，伸長了脖子看向那片濕漬。

「你不是在把你流鼻涕的鼻子抹在我的夾克上吧，有嗎？蠢蛋。」

我透過我的眼淚輕笑，接著正經起來。「向我保證你下次看見道夫時會殺了他，好嗎？要是我發現你有機會殺了他卻沒有的話，我會把那對鹿角從你頭上扯掉。」

他頷首。「要是我沒逮到他，我會確認我們把他留給你的。或者給月影。」

「月影可不是會報復的類型，」我提醒他。

「他在這之後說不定會是，」詹姆悲傷地微笑道。「天曉得要跟你困在一起多久，在所有地方之內挑了法國？他很有可能會很快就恢復過來，他好就此離你遠遠的。」

「老天啊，我希望他會，」我輕聲說。

詹姆舉起他的手，而我緊緊地握住。「好好照顧你自己，獸足。還有盡快回來。」

我點點頭，沒能說出任何話。

我們又擁抱了一次，然後我望著他騎著我的機車走了。這是唯一一次我想知道我是否正在做正確的事。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


第二章  
  


* * *

  
  
「野狼的凝視深入觸及我們的靈魂」──巴瑞．羅培茲  
  
「望進野狼的雙眼，就是在看你自我的靈魂──希望你會喜歡你所見的」── 阿爾多．李奧帕德  
  
  


* * *

 

 

在我缺席的時候，穆敵和鄧不利多安排了一系列前往亞爾的港口鑰，而我們在第一個啟動前有兩個小時的時間。對於我們如何將雷木思帶到那裡，又不要他嚇壞或攻擊人有成串的討論。莉莉，是留守看著我們離開的人，在穆敵建議我們只要使用動物板條箱時，給了他一頓唸。

最終決定差不多是以些許鎮定劑迷倒雷木思。穆敵，預估我興許會需要它們，也展示了若干正氣師壓制決心不合作黑巫師的平撫咒語。

「合這所有，我們應該能不用上昏擊咒，或給他套口銜就能把帶他到那房子去了，」穆敵說道。

我小心地把藥水混合進茶裡，希望有足量的雷木思殘留記得他喜歡茶，希望他或許會不挑起一場打鬥下喝了它。

我在一處我讓他待著的房間角落找到他，他的雙臂環住他緊緊拉向他胸口的膝蓋。他瞪著我，但是當我輕聲低鳴時，他的注視放軟了下來。

「嘿，月影，」我說，微微笑著。「你渴了嗎？」在緊張與安撫他的期望之外，我碎唸了點關於我們將於數小時內，如何在我們的新居所享用早餐，接著在我靠近他時，開始條列我們的食物清單。他戒慎地望向我，但是沒有動一下。

當我只有一臂之距時，我跪了下來，將馬克杯舉向他。他盯著它瞧，接著朝旁邊歪了歪頭。慢慢地，他挪了挪，直到他跪起身來。他從我瞥向馬克杯，他的鼻子對其表面如蒸氣冉冉上升的茶香扭動著。

「你得要小心點，」我警示他說。「這很燙。」

我在等待著他對馬克杯伸出手來，所以我在他突然垂首向那杯具，像是他打算要舔舐其內容物時嚇到了，就像隻狗一樣。或是隻狼。

「不行，月影！」我嚇傻了，以至於我在我拉開那只馬克杯時大喊出口，使得它濺上了我的手。我們兩個都大叫起來：我因為滾燙液體的驚嚇，而雷木思則是因為受驚，同時他縮成了顆角落裡的球，自我身邊退縮開來。

「該死！」我低語道。我早就知道這會很困難的。現在我領悟到這將會比我原先所想的要來得更加困難。要是他甚至連如何從馬克杯飲用都記不起來，他還忘掉了什麼其他事情？

「月影，我很抱歉，」我輕聲說。「現在，來啊。」我看見他的雙肩在我移近時緊繃起來，而且在我觸及他肩膀時聽見警告的隆隆低鳴聲。「我知道你一定渴了，」我告訴他說，突然內疚地意識到他很有可能自他到這房間裡後，就沒有任何東西可以喝──到現在少說五個小時了。

「我將為了你成為很優秀的看護啊，」我咕噥道。

這足足花了五分鐘才讓他轉身看向我。不過，他的雙眼倒是集中在馬克杯上，而我知道要是他不渴的話，他或許不會對我的哄騙有所回應。

「看哦，月影，」我說。我將那只馬克杯舉向我的嘴唇，然後假裝喝了一口，在最後一刻記著那裡面有強效的鎮靜劑在其中──一種，我靜靜想到， **我** 晚點或許會需要的東西。

他小心翼翼地望著我，他的雙眉帶著專注低垂下來。若不是因為那雙琥珀色眼睛，我本來會以為他是我們平時的雷木思，苦思著算命學問題或是盧恩文翻譯。

我將馬克杯舉向他去。「來。你試試看。」

緩緩地，他對那只馬克杯伸出手來，細細看著我的手指。我卻忍不住於那小小物件離開我的手，並安置下來時，感覺到一瞬的狂喜，即便，是很詭異地，在他的手中。儘管如此，這瞬間既澀又甜，因為他正常握住他的茶的微微優雅消失了。我試著不要去想這或許會永遠消失無蹤。

隨著他喝完那杯茶的時間，他掌握住了這項技能，而我已經可以看見那藥劑正一點一滴地拉暗他的雙眼，還有減緩他的呼吸。他用來喝掉那杯茶的時間，給了我更多時間列下其他雷木思或許會需要知道的事物──而且很有可能是接下來最重要的事情。

我從他手裡拿過空蕩蕩的馬克杯，然後嘆氣。「來趟廁所之旅怎麼樣，月影？」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

約莫黎明的一個小時前，我們處於一條亞爾市中心法國版魔法部支路的小巷內。雷木思恰好在第一個港口鑰活化時僵直起來，並企圖從我們身邊拉離開來，但是一個穆敵的快速咒語使得他完全服從。

「我需要能夠當他回到他正常心智時對他使用這個咒語，」我說，在我引領他朝該建築前門走去的時候。

「在我允許外使用它看看，你會發現你到了阿茲卡班，」該正氣師威脅我道。「這只比蠻橫咒低階一點。好了，你們兩個在我進去提報我們帶了隻狼人入境時待在這裡。」

「那會是問題嗎？」我問道，突然記起一個當雷木思在一個靠近南特的野生狼人族群恐慌期間，被拒絕進入法國的情況。

「你讓我來應付他們，」穆敵帶著某種像是殘虐的歡欣回答。「他們因為法蘭索瓦．布朗杰欠我。」

「我會想知道嗎？」

他短促地大笑了下，使得雷木思嚇到對應地跳了下。「有道五英吋長的疤痕在我屁股上，多謝那渾蛋，而且法國部長知道。」

我們倚著建築的前門站立，然後只是為了耗掉時間，我開始對雷木思說話，想知道我們的新家會是什麼樣子。他沒能提出異議或乾巴巴地損我愈加奇特的雜唸。我帶著某種程度的洋洋得意對他指出這點。

一名女人突然間踏出我們正靠著看似無人建築的大門。她轉過身子，看到了我們，然後給了我一個燦爛的微笑。「布萊克 _先生_ ？」

「天狼星， _拜託_ ，」我說，對他提供我最迷人的笑容予以回報。

「我是克蕾兒．冗貝，你或許稱之為魔法生物部門的成員之一。」她的雙唇輕刷過我的臉頰打招呼。

「那麼這位是路平 _先生_ 了？」她小心翼翼地看了他一眼，但不如他望著她那般警惕。

我證實了此點，然後在她往他的方向揮舞魔杖時看著。「我只是在記錄他的身分證號碼，」她對我詢問的注視，用一種解釋的口吻說道。

雷木思不舒服地動了動，慢慢從她身邊挪開來，直到我碰了碰他的手臂。「沒事的，月影。」

她提起一邊眉毛。「月影？」

我聳聳肩，然後咧嘴笑了笑。「綽號。」

克蕾兒朝他提步緩緩靠近，用法文輕柔地對他說話。我沒辦法聽見她所說的每件事，但是從我聽得見的，她不過是在告訴他她不會傷害他，還有很歡迎他隨他所需久待下來。我想她說了些跟我有關的事情，但是她會意到地往他傾身過去，所以我沒有辦法聽得一清二楚。他對她比起受到脅迫，似乎更多的好奇，而我鬆了非常、非常大的一口氣。

「我會在接下來一兩天內拜訪你的住居，檢視拘留室，還有你將會用於控制你家 _狼人_ 的防護方法，」她說，幾乎自信俐落地，在她結束對我朋友的談話之後。「穆敵 _先生_ 知會我們說，那裡有個酒窖能夠在滿月期間用來約制他。」

「我都還沒有看過，」我說著。「可是我會馬上把措施設好的。」

她點點頭。「那會是明智之舉。」

到這時間點時，一台小小的汽車轉過街角，然後在我們面前停下。穆敵踏出車子，並對後座擺了擺手。「男士們，如果你們結束了？」

雷木思並不喜歡進入那台小車的主意，而當穆敵說了話，使我感到痛苦，「你得要昏擊他，布萊克。或許最好要習慣這個法子。」

我趁雷木思沒在看的時候動了手。這讓人覺得很卑劣，以昏擊咒攻擊一名趁他背對我時，毫無防備的人。讓他看見，而且知道我魔杖的一個揮動，就可以使他陷入昏迷──或者有可能更糟──的選項，只會使得我要讓他徹底信任我的打算更加困難重重。

當他在車子的後座時，我檢查了他的手腕。我早先治癒了它們──在詹姆過來找我們以前──但是從那之後就沒有看看它們。它們看起來恢復得不錯。穆敵，傾身越過我的肩膀看，也贊同了。

駕駛，一位只能說少少英文的法國部長屬下，在我們使勁把睡著的月影搬放進車裡時，饒有興味地望著。他在協助我們上沒用處，雖然他是提供了一根我感激地收下的菸給我。

「壞習慣，」穆敵咕噥道。「別以為你可以在車裡抽那東西。」

我把沒抽完的香煙扔到人行道上，然後從容地用我鞋子的前端把它碾熄進混凝土中，讓我的眼睛維持對著正氣師的。「那，我們走吧。」我說。我猜想我對此有點自以為是，但在一個小時內，我就要和穆敵被留在一處我不知道，又沒有可依靠熟人在附近的地方。就算被判有罪的麻瓜都有機會來根最後的菸。

然而，就在我們踏上我們穿越城市的路程，接著出外進入亞爾周圍的郊區時，我發現我自己享受著看一看這片雷木思和我現在將要生活的區域。

建築物在我們前駛之時，變得愈來愈少，間距也越來越遠，而空氣變得越來越不悶。現在我可以看見樹木和，在邊緣外側，山丘跟現在開始隨著日昇璀璨的天際。我們正前往的區域更加平坦──一塊有著農作與沼澤的地方。一群鳥兒從田野裡飛昇，然後我們經過多於一名上路要去工作的農場工人。

鄉村小屋很小，由風吹雨打漂白到近乎白色的玄武岩所構成。厚實的木門跟每一扇窗戶上的百葉窗板都被刷成深綠色。每一扇窗窗口都滿是未修整的雜草。一道小小的石製籬笆標示出前庭一塊花圃，而葡萄香味來自左方一團雜亂無序的藤蔓。探頭越過紅磚瓦屋頂頂端的是兩大棵杜松樹。就在我佇立在那，將這所有納入眼簾的時候，一隻有著長腳的巨大長脖子白鳥飛越過我們。

「 _一切順心_ ，」那名車子駕駛說，指著那隻鳥。他用他的手指拍拍他的額頭，像是在試著想起某些東西，接著大大地笑了起來。「鸛，」他表示說，再次指著那隻鳥的方向。「是好兆頭。」

「我們能用上點那個，」我說。

從我所站立的地方，我可以看見其他三棟房子，但是到最近一棟的步行距離會相當於三個都會街區。

我深深地吸吐，被一種不折不扣北歐前菜的香味所壓倒：葡萄的甜甜果香；鄰近沼澤的強烈鹽味；還有青草的濃烈氣息。

當我們抵達進入卡馬格的時候，我都未曾對任何地方感受到過像這樣回到家了的感覺。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

在我喚醒他以前，我用了點力氣和一兩個飄符咒把雷木思弄出車子。穆敵警告我，我應該要在叫醒他前把他綁起來；因為他會對新環境十分迷惘又嚇壞掉，進而他不是攻擊就是衝走。

我看看週遭，然後深吸了另一口氣。「不，」我邊搖搖頭邊說。「他會沒事的。」

我不知道我是怎麼知道的。也許我對他期待太高了。也許我對我的假設，投予太多我所感覺到的。但是這個國家、這地區，就是有某些東西平撫了我──而且我知道雷木思會感受到相同的東西。

我在他的雙眼顫動著掙開的時候，屏住了我的呼吸，希望那抹湛藍會回來──但是我並不吃驚於看見那對琥珀色瞳孔。在他像我做過的一樣，接受新的景色還有味道的時候望著他，我發覺到我沒有過度失望。我們可以在這裡建個很棒的家，我想。遠離倫敦和戰爭的混亂會很不錯。接著我立刻為了我的想法，在內心踹了我自己。我們是為了雷木思來這裡的。我應該要對雷木思在他醒過來的時候，沒有回到他自己的心智感到失望才對。

「還、好嗎，月影？」我靜靜地問道，細細地望著他。

他慢慢地坐起身子，他的雙眼瞪大來，但是並非嚇壞了。他看向我，然後歪歪他的頭，像是在要求我解釋這個狀況。

「我們到家了，月影，」我簡單地告訴他。我控制不住在我臉上拉大的笑容。

我在他猶豫地回以微笑時很是喜出望外。

我累翻了，但是腎上腺素與興奮使我去探索房子的一切外觀，拽著雷木思跟在我後面，然後指出著房間、顏色、傢俱。我打開了櫥櫃和抽屜，檢查了衣櫥和壁櫥，在我們前進之時，維持著滔滔不絕的長篇大論。

「快看，月影！看看那紅色！你能要這張椅子，我會用那一張。等等！你有沒有看到那些窗台？它們超深的！你能坐在那邊讀書──唔嗯，一旦你記起來怎麼讀的話，沒錯。猜猜有任何幻型怪在這壁櫥裡嗎？」

他滿自願地跟著我。我想他對這地方就像我一樣好奇。我們上樓到了臥室。一間刷成了淺綠色，有著漂亮深綠色和紅色，映襯著象牙白背景的手縫被子，鋪在一張某種深色木頭製成的大床上頭。用著相似木頭的衣櫥和梳妝台平分了房間跟畫像，還有點綴在牆上的麻瓜相片。

唯一的一扇窗面向西方，我走過去探頭張望。「我希望臥室是同樣大小的，不然我們得要擲納特，看看誰得到哪個房間了。我喜歡這綠色，不過──月影？」

我轉回身子，而他不在那裡。我感覺我的心臟都停止了。「月影？」

我奔出到狹小的走廊上，瞥了瞥廁所──注意到那很叫人吃驚地現代化，對照於房子裡剩餘的部份──接著衝進了另一間臥室。

雷木思站在面向東方的小小窗戶旁。他的雙眼於太陽的光線照過窗戶，以加強了的溫暖沐浴在他身上之時，以顯而易見的愉快閉著。這震住了我，因為我從未見過雷木思看起來如他在這當下般地滿足，而我都認識他七年了。

我環顧這間青綠色房間。這幾乎是俗艷了，讓我覺得我像是在一個魚缸裡面。這裡有張深紅色床罩的小床，還有靠近窗戶的角落有張小桌子。一個小小的衣櫃和兩張椅子，以及好幾幅畫像環繞著房間，完整了家具擺飾。這比另一間房要遠遠小多了，而且牆上設了扇門，通向一個滿是老舊皮箱，還有瑣碎東西的小儲藏區。

「月影？」我走了過去，然後把我的手放到他肩膀上。

他睜開他的雙眼轉向我。

「我猜你想要這間房，」我輕聲說。「對嗎？」

他把他的頭歪向一側，一邊的眉毛困惑地垂下。

我對著另一間臥室的方向指了指。「那間房？還是這間房？」我用我的手做了個曲線動作，接著指指那張小床。在我抓起雷木思的手臂，然後把他拉出那房間以前，我又多做了好幾次這動作。他讓我帶他到走廊上，但是當我試著把他帶回那間綠色臥室的時候，他拒絕了我的輕拉。

我放開了他的手臂，所以我可以再次比劃這兩間房間，然後問他他比較喜歡哪一個。我不用做。一旦他被放開了，他就緩緩退開，自我身邊拉離開幾步猶豫的距離──接著轉身回衝進那天殺醜的青綠色房間。

我咧嘴笑笑──我們的睡覺安排敲定了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

我快速地弄了早餐的雞蛋和香腸（全都是從我們家裡冰箱帶來的，而且施了咒保持冰冷），然後用了一小時和好幾個保暖咒，好教會雷木思怎麼使用叉子吃東西。我們有多少日常舉動是學會的，而非出自本能的這件事，教我十分吃驚，而我知道在我將這是作理所當然以前，將會耗上一些時間。

我持續不懈地跟他維持單邊對話。我確實注意到了，接近終點的時候，他開始變得對叉子比較自在，而且對我投予注意力了。事實上，我覺得像是他在研究著我，就像他曾經研究那些焦壺教授在校時展示給我們看過的魔法生物一樣。我猜想這本來應該會讓我憂慮不安的；反之，我確認了其他舉止的示範：使用餐巾、使用餐刀和湯匙、給吐司抹奶油……

突然意識到他正像我一樣握著他的餐具，讓我大笑不已。他沒做錯任何部分──我是被十足正式的進食和莊嚴規矩所養大的──但是我從來沒有領悟到，有多少個人習慣會滲入如握著一隻叉子這般的小事之中。這看起來挺不協調的，看到我的握法強加在他的修長手指上。

 _錯了_ ，我的心低聲說道。但是我總要從某個地方開始。我感謝我可以想到的每位神明，因為雷木思很聰明伶俐，還有得以頗快地學會事情。

認定周遭沒有麻瓜的時候，使用魔法也不會帶來傷害──並且很快又無愧地就做出這項結論，因為我痛很清洗碗盤──我用了幾個算好的符咒整理乾淨，接著領了雷木思上樓去我們的房間睡一會兒。我在他門口佈了個符咒，所以要是他走出那間房，警鈴就會響起來。

他差不多是倒上他的床的，看起來就和我感受到的一樣疲憊，於是我很懷疑我會需要擔心一場脫逃。

當我因為房子裡某處鈴響聲音醒過來的時候，已經是傍晚時分，太陽也照過了我房間窗戶。我快速地抓起我的丹寧褲，然後把它拉上我的雙腿，趕緊在我奔向雷木思房間時扣上拉鍊釦子。他從他的床上坐起身子，頭髮亂蓬蓬的，用他的拳頭把睡意從他的眼睛揉掉。現在可感到困惑了，因為那不是我的咒語響起，我跑下階梯到前門去，然後猛地拉開了門。

「哦，布萊克 _先生_ ，你用來迎接人們這方式倒是個很有意思，」克蕾兒．冗貝說道，被我赤裸胸膛逗樂了地微笑著。

「我們剛剛在小憩，呃、睡覺。我們昨晚沒睡太多，」我以歉意的方式表示。

「這不是個問題的，」她說。「我可以進來，看看你為月影 _先生_ 做了什麼樣的安排嗎？」她的棕色雙眼對那綽號閃閃發光著。

我還沒有做好任何一個，於是同樣告知了她。「我打算要弄的，」我繼續說著，「可是我們餓扁了，而且多多少少也搞到累趴了。」

她在她胸口環起她的雙臂。「布萊克 _先生_ ，我以為我告訴過你──」

「叫我天狼星吧，拜託。我知道你告訴過我要弄，而且我保證了會做的──」

一聲宏亮、刺耳的警鈴響突然充滿了整棟房子，隨即跟著一道粗啞的怒嗥。

「該死！我忘了那道咒語！」我踏入屋內，揮手示意克蕾兒進來，接著衝上階梯。

雷木思就在他房裡縮成了一團球，他的雙手掩住他的耳朵。

「我很抱歉，月影！」我在我終止那道咒語的時候低聲說道，猛然切斷了那聲警鈴。我在我到他身邊蹲下和安撫他的背部時，繼續輕聲說著道歉。

那花上了好幾分鐘才讓他放鬆開來，足以注意到站在我後方的女人。他的鼻子扭了扭，然後他輕輕吼著。

「不行，月影，」我溫柔但堅定地說著。「這是克蕾兒。記得他嗎？」他幾乎是滿腹疑問地看向我，但安靜了下來。

「你看來似乎將他控制得滿好的，」克蕾兒評斷說。「他聽從得挺不錯的，就一隻野獸──」

「別！」我厲聲道，切斷她的話。「他不是野獸。他只是──感到疑惑了。我們來這裡，我好能夠幫助他找到方法回復。」

她看起來很吃驚。「他像這個樣子多久了？」

我苦澀地笑笑。「還不到24小時。」對我手錶的一瞥，使得我難以置信地搖搖頭。「剛剛好24小時以前，我們還坐在酒吧裡喝奶油啤酒，討論著蒙綽斯喜鵲隊是否今年能見鬼地贏下一季。」

她將她的食指至於她下巴之下，並若有所思地注視著我的朋友。「那，你們成為情人多久了？」

我感覺到我的下巴都掉了。好幾年來，都有很多人暗示，或指控，或戲弄詹姆、雷木思，還有我是情人──我們任何之二，或是我們三個全在一起。我從來沒有預料到這個問題會來自一個遠方，而且從我自霍格華茲離開數個月之後的人。

她讀懂了我臉上的蠢樣，然後以一隻手蓋住了她的嘴。「哦，請原諒我！我以為……」她暗示說。「野生狼人接收某人如此之快並不常見，除非他們是對配偶。」

我的雙眉高抬，但是我看在澄清問題的份上，無視掉了討厭的『野』字描述。「不是，我們不是──像那樣的關係密切。我們只是朋友。死黨，沒更多了。」

她再次看了看雷木思，接著轉向我。接下來她似乎下了決定。她輕身並將一隻典雅的手擱上我的，然後開口問道。「 **他** 是否也這樣確信？」

「月影？」我的聲音拉高尖聲起來，直至破音。

問題中的狼人以狗狗疑問的方式確實地歪了歪頭。

「別那樣，」我暴躁地告訴他。

她輕輕笑了起來，然後抽離了她的手。「不要緊。現在我讓你不舒服了。我道歉。」

「不，那個……沒關係，」我弱弱地說。我深深地看進那雙金黃眼睛。在雷木思的注目中是否多於友誼？我怎麼能確定地說？

這位來自法國魔法部的女子，看似很急於將那誤會扔到一邊去。「我太過魯莽了，布萊克 _先生_ 。我似乎無法對我的言語更加謹慎。請你，別對我說的多加思索。我並不夠了解你們任何之一到推定……一段關係。」

我試著笑話掉，但是我知道那聽起來既勉強又難聽。「那無所謂啦。我該感到榮幸的，我猜。雷木思，那個，不像你在這看到的他，是個見鬼伴兒，呃、朋友。我遇過更糟的。」

她把握這機會改變話題，然後我們便下樓去看看那座酒窖。她提議要以魔法鞏固任何地基支柱，並施了些預備性的緩衝墊，以及當時候到來時，我能夠輕鬆加強的靜默咒。當她結束了，她又再為她的放肆道了次歉，接著離開了。

我很感激她的協助；我光是把月影弄進廁所，還要趁我準備晚餐的時候找事給他做，就已經忙不過來了。我最後把他留在前廳，安坐在寬大的窗台之一上，朝外張望著金黃色的田野。

晚餐情況很是安靜。雷木思忙於專注在抓握他的餐具；我則是思索著克蕾兒的話。

雷木思在我們很年輕的時候就告訴過我們，他毫無結婚的意願，所以跟任何人約會都沒有意義。我們殘酷地揶揄了他是個太監；就那樣，直到他威脅說要把 **我們** 變成太監。不過，我記得當他在我們五年級對莉莉陷入愛戀的時候。他對那毫無作為，首先，因為他自己的決定；然後其次，因為詹姆已經宣佈了他會把莉莉迎娶回家，而雷木思不會夢想著從中干擾。最終，對著紅頭髮方向那徒然嚮往的瞥視停止了，然後他的雙眼會因為其他漂亮女孩子景色而點亮起欣賞。但是我知道有幾次，他偶爾會偷偷看向俊俏的男孩子。所以，我知道他或許會認為我很有魅力並不是不可能的。

至於我……

我兩邊性別都有過情人。我一開始被女孩子所吸引，然後我對男孩子則是很好奇。一旦我發現了跟另個男孩子在一起的愉悅，那便將我的世界拓寬至所有的可能性。詹姆經常會說，我會在任何時間上了任何人或任何東西。那才不是真的。我從來沒敢考慮過我的摯友：彼得、雷木思，或是詹姆。友情可能會被性愛摧毀的，而我對於任何我可能對詹姆或雷木思會有的吸引力，毫無採取行動，進而毀了我們小圈圈的衝動。彼得就壓根不是我的茶，而且我甚至從未把他當作潛在的伴侶想過。詹姆則是熱烈、無可否認的異性戀。他同時也是我希望我可以擁有的兄弟。光是想到和他有段性關係都會變成亂倫。雷木思，倒是……

一聲輕輕的嗚咽聲打斷了我的幻想，然後我才意識到我已經盯著月影看了好幾分鐘──而且他注意到了。

「月影，你對我有感覺嗎？」我問道，將我的臉頰貼上我的拳頭，然後深深地看進那雙不平凡的金黃眼瞳。

有好幾個心跳的時間，我們兩個任一都沒有動過，被彼此的雙眼定住了。但是在我可以判定克蕾兒是否知道她說的是什麼以前，我聽見前門的門鈴響了。

「保住那想法，月影，」我粗啞地說著。「還有待著。」他開始站起身子，但是我輕柔地把他推回椅子裡坐好，然後將我的手舉到他面前。「待著，」我加重了說。他的雙眉垂下，試著搞懂我想要什麼。我知道他仍然不確定，但是門鈴又響了，而我得要去應門，相信他會理解的。

一段法語在我打開門的時候招呼了我，然後看見了一名被黑色貝雷帽覆蓋了他灰白頭髮的矮小駝背男人。在他身旁，是個大約十六歲的女孩子，有著金色頭髮、藍色雙眼，還有雀斑。她正是剛剛說話的人。

「妳可以再說一次嗎？」我用法語問道。

無疑地，她可以。她，法蘭雀思卡，和她祖父，歐候貝，在沿著路下去少於一公里處擁有一個的小小農場。他們販賣牛奶和雞蛋，也有奶油和起司。問我對於他們每天早上遞送新鮮的奶製品有沒有意願？

一個快速的討論與交易時間，讓我們有了每一天的鮮奶和雞蛋，每隔一天的奶油和起司，還有任何時間可能會有的新鮮蔬菜。她的舅舅，是位當地的肉販，可以提供我們任何我們需求的肉品。在我們結束我們的協商之時，法蘭雀思卡的注意力飄過了我肩膀後的某一點。我轉過身子，然後看到雷木思越過轉角偷看著。

「那是你的兄弟嗎？」法蘭雀思卡問著。「他看起來跟你不怎麼像。」

「他不是我的兄弟，」我回答說。

「那，他是不是你的情人？」這名女孩的雙眼閃爍著好奇。

我惱怒地翻翻白眼。到底是什麼在天殺的氛圍裡，讓每個人都以為我們是情人啊？「不是，我們不是情人，」我想亮地吐了口氣說著，「雖然好像每個人都想要我們成為一對。我們只是朋友。他──生病了。我們是來這裡好讓他能復原的。」

歐侯貝咕噥了些關於卡馬格是個復原的好地方──除了蚊子以外。或至少，我認為他說的是蚊子。那不是我在我法文課上用過的字，一門專注在生意、禮儀，還有求愛，而非昆蟲學的課程。我倒是發現到我自己想對把這個字學起來用於求愛意圖的想法竊笑：『哦， _小姐_ ，妳真是漂亮的蚊子，像那樣吸著我的雞巴。』

不，蚊子才不是我會從我家教那邊學到的字。

法蘭雀思卡又看了看雷木思，接著從頭到腳對我細看了番。「你們在一起看起來會很相配的，」她發表著意見。在她身旁，歐侯貝對她咕噥說要她閉嘴，還有不要讓她自己出醜了。她毫無悔意地聳聳肩。「我們早上會把你的東西留在門邊這裡，」她告訴我說。「當你喝完牛奶了，把空瓶子留在這邊，好讓我們能清洗和回收再利用，可以嗎？」

「可以，」我同意道。

在他們離去前，法蘭雀思卡告訴我說，她會告訴娉嘉德夫人我們需要每日基本的麵包和蛋糕。由於我毫無頭緒誰是娉嘉德夫人，或者她住在哪裡，我謝過法蘭雀思卡做好了安排。她滿意地點點頭，接著用她的手臂挽起她祖父的，然後領著他離開走下馬路。

雷木思在我關上門的時候，躡手躡腳地靠了過來。「今天總的來說是個很有意思的日子，月影，」我嘆了口氣說道。

他以一種我只能稱之為同意的聲音叫著。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

我的聲音在我碎碎唸時，回盪在佈滿磁磚的空間裡面，「隨便你什麼時候回到你清醒狀態時，我希望你記得這個。或要是你不記得也許會比較好。」

雷木思只是瞪著我瞧。

「然後我們會以某些血咒之類的東西起誓，我們將來不會告訴任何人關於這件事情。」

他發出吼聲。

「我希望你是在同意我。」

這渾蛋勾起他一邊的嘴角，展露著牙齒。

「很好，」我氣沖沖說道，胡亂摸索著解開我的衣服釦子。

完美的雷木思，葛來分多的雷木思， **人類** 的雷木思原本還挺愛弄得乾乾淨淨的。他甚至有次向我承認過，他在喜歡帶本書、一瓶奶油啤酒，和好幾個保暖咒久久泡在浴缸內上有點娘。

雷木思這隻見鬼該死的 **狼** ，另一方面說來……

「你為什麼就不能讓事情變得簡單一點？」我要求道。「在我為你做的所有事情之後，一咪咪的感激和一咪咪的合作會很有幫助的，你知道吧。」

他朝旁邊歪歪頭，望著我的手指。

「想都不要想跟我耍詐，」我在將襯衫滑掉我的肩膀，落到地板上時警告他。我拉開我牛仔褲的拉鍊，然後扭動臀部，同時擺脫掉它和我的內褲，最後，轉向看著雷木思。

「換你了。」

我對他的詳察忍不住扭動了下。更糟的是：我身體的某個特定部位，也開始對他熱切的目光有所反應。

「月影，」我尖銳地說著，使得他的雙眼立刻拉回對上我的。「你的襯衫，」我說，伸出手去拉拉那個織物。他低頭看向它，再看向我，無助寫滿了他臉龐的每一條線。

「來。」我跨步往他靠近，然後開始解開他襯衫的釦子，從最上頭那顆開始──我可以從那裡看見他的脈博在他皮膚下不穩地搏動著。

卸除另一個人的衣物，有著某種十分赤裸又情色的概念。即便我的目的除了把雷木思帶去淋浴外別無其他，我卻還是忍不住對他衣不蔽體，和他吹上我皮膚的溫暖氣息有所回應。我試著不要去注意寬闊的肩膀，試著不要去在意被疤痕所覆蓋，有著輕微胸肌的胸膛。

_別想了。我不能 **想** 的。這是月影耶。他可是我最好的朋友之一。他甚至不處於他的正常理智之下。_

但接著他更加靠近我，以至於他鼻子很接近我的耳朵，我都可以聽見他的深深吸氣。我知道他在感受著什麼，因為我也可以聞到：甜甜的，麝香味──性奮。

「月影，」我說著，在內心咒罵著我聲音裡的顫抖。「來。你試試。」

我退了開來，然後拉拉最後一顆釦子好解開它。在他把他注意力轉向他手上的任務時，他臉上有一瞬的煩躁表情。靈巧的手指很快完成了工作，與他自己褲子上的釦子。

「把它們推下去，」我告訴他，以我的手指勾住褲頭的動作表示，然後往下推去。

他的硬挺解放出來，而我忍不住盯著看。是啦，我在校的時候看過雷木思光溜溜的，但是從來不是像這樣子。儘管我不願意，還有這時候的情況，我還是從我體內深處感到一道嘆息竄升，大概說是來自我的鼠蹊部。

「幹，月影。」

我們不可能有辦法撐過一場淋浴了。不是想像得到的方式。

_想想魁地奇。想想海格。想想海格玩魁地奇。想想鄧不利多。想想鷹馬。想想任何東西，除了你有多想要佔你死黨之一的便宜。而且！還是一個不在他正常心智下的人。_

我轉過身子，集中在打開水龍頭上，直到水是舒適的，接下來拉著雷木思朝浴缸過去。這就是先前事情急轉直下的時刻。他看到水噴灑就快速地退開，不想要比他當下在更加靠近水。好在我在這小小奮鬥開始以前就關上了浴室的門，不然他現在就會在回去亞爾的半路上了。

「只是水而已，月影。只是水。」我探手進去，讓水潑上我的手，接著讓水擦過我另一隻手臂。「看到沒？」我又再探手進去，弄濕了我的手，接下來慢慢地靠過去，輕輕碰了碰他的手臂。「你會愛上這個的。」

我踏進淋浴間，希望他會跟進來這處他不會被強推，以及被醜陋粉紅色浴簾拉起近乎封閉的地方。

我任水流傾瀉過我，沉醉其中。我自從打鬥的前一晚之前就沒有沖過澡了── _老天，那才昨晚而已嗎？_ ──而我依舊可以感覺得到那些髒污。

我越過那片粉紅色塑膠布邊緣偷看，然後對雷木思咧嘴笑了笑。「好啦，月影，你浪費夠多的時間了，」我稍稍踏到一邊去，然後用動作示意他靠過來點。他是往前踏出了遲疑的一步。我用了條毛巾擦過肥皂，然後開始拿它下擦著我的手臂。「很簡單的，老弟，」我說，鼓勵道。我繼續擦洗，忽視他好繼續我自己的沐浴，但很快地，我開始意識到倚著浴簾的身影。

「要是你不快點進來這裡，我就要開始唱歌囉，」我警告他說。如果有任何一項人類記憶仍然在那腦殼裡活動著的話，那當然會記得我在淋浴時怎麼唱，還有唱什麼了。我偷覷了他一眼，然後很高興看到他看起來既厭惡又困惑，就像是他依稀可以回想起某些不愉快的事情。

我朝他伸長了我的手，任由水滴落到浴室地板上，但是沒有說另一句話。

在一段沒止盡的片刻過後，他終於用他自己的抓住我手指，然後讓我拉他進入淋浴間。

他的雙眼對溫暖的灑水瞪大了來，但很快地，他就在下頭放鬆下來，然後讓我推著，還有戳著他進入一點更方便的位置。我在我想到貝拉和魯休斯．馬份，還有其他各個食死人時，協助他清洗他的手臂和他的胸膛。卸除某人的衣物很情色。跟他們一起淋浴更是煎熬，特別當我如此硬是費勁地嘗試著不要硬起來的時候。

在我來到他的雙腿時，那全都分崩離析了。我用毛巾下到我的雙腿之一，然後上來到達內側，接著停頓了下，好繞過我的小兄弟。「就像這樣，月影，」我說，我的聲音帶著克制的破碎。

我發誓這王八蛋在他擦洗一條腿，接著另一條時笑了，他看了看我，像是在尋求贊同。接下來他把布料圍繞住他的分身，然後微微地轉了下。他的雙眼無意識地閉上，而他在他喉嚨深處發出一道聲響，一道我幾乎都要迴響起來的。當他再次睜開他眼睛的時候，驚喜佈滿在那雙金黃之中，像是他從不知道這樣的愉悅可以來自一個如此簡單的動作。他又做了一次，他的雙眼緊緊盯住我的不放。

我想要對他背過身子去。我想要忽視掉他正在做的事情。

「我就知道這是個壞主意，」我低語道。很不幸地，我的硬挺似乎不同意。雷木思的修長手指正在尋找著一個，與他相稱的緩慢、探索性節奏，而我發現我自己的手跟隨著他在我自己勃起上的步伐。我讓我的拇指擦過頭部，並對其感受輕喘起來。

聰穎如雷木思，跟隨著我的動作、我的指導，幾乎我過去24小時所有動作的人，扔掉了毛巾然後，帶著在他眼中燃燒的好奇，伸出手以他的手指環繞住我的。

「雷木思，這是個壞──」我沒辦法說完那個句子，因為他正溫柔地撫摸著我的手指，直到我們的手指都交纏到了一起。他拉了拉，而我別無選擇──我得要跟從這些動作：上至我分身的末端再接著回來，起初慢慢地，再接著帶了多一點的壓力與速度。

他的雙眼閃閃發光，而且它們帶著炙焰般的激烈燃燒，徹徹底底掩沒也幾乎嚇壞了我。不只如此，這還引起了我體內的熊熊大火，燃燒得十分滾燙而劇烈，當這稍後炸過我的身體時，將白亮星星送至我閉起的眼皮後閃爍著。

接著，在我自己氣喘吁吁著為空氣喘息的聲音以外，我聽見了那道嗚咽聲。我知道這是雷木思正感受著的愉悅的模糊提示。我迫使我的雙眼睜開，然後看見他眼裡的祈求。不假思索地，我靠上前去，將我的嘴唇觸上他的。

我以前曾漫不經心地吻過他──好幾次，老實說。然而，這個，是某種徹底不同的東西。一開始，他僵住了，他的雙唇因為緊張、不舒服還有遲疑，而在他的牙齒上拉緊。但在我吸吮他的下唇，以足夠力道將其輕微帶入我的牙齒之間時，我輕柔地用我的手指環住他炙熱、搏動著的分身。

他在他喉嚨深處發出嗚咽聲，但我不願意放開他。我的嘴唇抵著他的動作，想要著更多，要求著更多。笨拙地，他回應起來，無法對於隨著我們飛快分享的飢渴熱吻，同時間我對他硬挺上的堅定套弄配合協調。

他發出了一個聲音，而我知道什麼將要發生──接著他到了。

我把他拉向我，然後我們將我們的頭擱置在彼此的肩膀上。

「幹，月影，」我低喃道。「要是我知道我錯過了這個，我老早就會把我『別搞上你朋友』的守則扔到一邊去了。」

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


第三章  
  
  


* * *

  
  
人類是我們所稱之宇宙其整體的一部分，受限於時間與空間的一部分。他試驗自身、他的想法與感受，如同自餘下分離開來的事物，一種他良知的選擇性錯覺。這項錯覺是種予以我們的監牢，束縛住我們至我們的個人慾望，與珍愛少數最是接近我們的人們。我們的任務，必是藉由拓寬我們的憐憫範圍，自此監牢中釋放我們自己，於整體自然界的美麗之中，擁抱所有生物與其全體 ── 亞伯特．愛因斯坦  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

我錯了嗎？我佔了他便宜了嗎？我從這狀態下佔了便宜了嗎？事情對我來說通常都很明確：對或錯，黑或白。但是這個……我沒打算要讓這個發生的。那是純粹的本能。然而，雷木思渴望著完結，而讓他像那樣留在那裡對我來說並不公平。

至少，這是那晚我在我在屋子踱步時告訴我自己的，一杯茶早已在我手中轉冷。

「那只是互相打個槍而已，」我喃喃著。 _那很棒，_ 我的腦袋立刻補充道。

我忍不住覺得也許我做了錯誤的事情。我腦海中一道幼稚的聲音，想要用一隻手指對著雷木思的方向說，「是他先開始的！」但是我──對我理智和自我有著全權掌控的那個──允許了讓那發生。我就和他一樣很享受每一點一滴，而且我對此無以否認。

我站在客廳的一扇窗戶前面，望著增脹的月亮升至樹梢之上。雷木思如此具有性感魅力──幾乎是這般具侵略性地──的事實，現在得以解釋清楚了。滿月對他造成極大的傷害，將他自性慾高漲到抑鬱，到公開地滿懷敵意，然後數個小時內，有時候是幾分鐘內，再重來一次。我很驚訝我都不記得，但是，當然地啦，我會有別的事情在我腦袋裡。

我把我半滿的茶拿回廚房去。在滿月過後，事情就會回到正常狀態了。或者盡其可能地正常，考量到我朋友有著狼的心智。我會管好我的手，然後專注到將雷木思變回他自己上。

我會死定了的，要是我對於不再碰觸他的想法沒有感到失望的話。

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
隔天早晨，當我去檢視雷木思了時候，他仍然在睡覺。我撤掉了在他房門上的警示咒語，然後下樓去開始弄早餐。  
  
培根和雞蛋的香味沒把他叫醒，所以我回到樓上他的房間。他縮成了一顆球，他的雙臂蓋過他的頭，就像是他正在試著別讓它炸開似的，然後我立即認出了這個症狀。這通常出現在滿月前一兩天，雷木思那些慘烈的頭痛，所以我抓了瓶止痛魔藥，還有我施了咒使其保持冰冷的毛巾。  
  
我在他那青綠色的房間床上坐了很長一段時間，以我的手指梳理過他的頭髮，想著更多關於前一晚所發生的事。我認定我應該要很高興他前一晚是很性奮，而不是很兇暴。那情況對我來說可不會很好。  
  
我留他去熟睡，然後躡手躡腳下樓。  
  
那天剩下的時候和隔天，雷木思不是在睡覺，就是坐在後院裡。極為細長的屋頂從房子後方傾斜而下，直到於地面兩公尺處截止。覆蓋住的區域被光滑、平坦的石頭鋪滿，以及佈置了小小的桌子和兩張椅子。我陪他坐著，倒了杯紅酒，還有大聲讀出一本，我知道他最近一直在閱讀著有關於魔法生物的書。他在桌上交叉起他的雙臂，然後把他的頭擱在了上面，在我唸書的時候，讓他的雙眼維持在我身上。這一開始教人驚慌失措，看到和感覺到那雙琥珀色雙眼停留在我身上，知道他正在聆聽著，卻無法理解任何一個字。然而，這似乎安撫了他，所以我讀著讀到我喉嚨都痛了為止。接著，我再多讀了一些，直到是將我們自己鎖進酒窖的時候。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
滿月後的早晨，阿拉斯特．穆敵僅僅在我幫了雷木思就床之後的十五分鐘，就現身在門口。  
  
「情況怎樣？」他冷淡地問道。  
  
我擺擺手示意他跟上我，回到廚房。「進展不錯。肯定比我原本預期的要好得多。」  
  
「這或許是因為狼現在掌握主權，而且不用那麼費力對抗人類那部份的他。」  
  
我聳聳肩，累到無法想得更多。「這就跟任何理由一樣合情合理，我猜。」  
  
他伸手探進他的口袋，然後拉出一個小小的黑色盒子，他放大了它。「波恩給你送了更多的那些記憶魔藥，然後有好幾種止痛魔藥跟治癒魔藥在這裡面，」他說著。「還有三種的鎮靜藥水。」  
  
我點了點頭表示我的謝意，然後把那箱子放進櫥櫃之一。「如果你可以弄點頭痛藥品──強效的那種──給我們，那會很好心。」  
  
他點點頭，接著深深地盯進我倒給他的咖啡。「他有任何改善嗎？」他終究開了口問。  
  
「我猜那全都取決於你怎麼叫『改善』。」我停了下打呵欠。「他記起來怎麼說話跟閱讀了沒？沒。可是他對我更加信任，還有他在模仿我的動作上越來越好。」我把我的馬克杯舉到我唇邊，接著重新斟酌了我的話。「事實上，他對這變得很拿手。」  
  
「你有意識到你能做的就只有這麼多，」穆敵說著。「在他的心智被狼給奪過去的時候，你沒辦法讓他說話或讀書的。」  
  
「你又怎麼知道了？你很有可能不認為我能夠讓他用叉子咧。」  
  
「布萊克，你得要實際想想這件事。」  
  
「你都還沒看到我們才幾天就辦到的事情耶。」  
  
「不，我沒有。可教一隻動物模仿你做的事情是一回事，這挺──」  
  
「雷木思不是隻動物！」我氣憤而響亮地駁斥著，我的憤怒開始朝著對某些更加黑暗的東西退讓。  
  
「就差不多意義上說，以他的心智來講，他是！」穆敵回吼道。「語言對他來說就是低吼和嚎叫。書本只是你握在你手中的東西罷了。」  
  
「他喜歡聽它們，」我在我能阻止我自己前叱了回去。  
  
「更像是，他喜歡你的聲音，」穆敵糾正我說。接著他嘆了口氣。「看好了，布萊克，我知道他是你的死黨之一，而且你正在竭力嘗試著把這做到最好，可你得要實際點。要是他沒有掌控回他的心智，你就要永遠把他當成一隻狼來對待。他永遠都不會說話。他永遠都不會閱讀。狼無法辦到這些。」  
  
「孩童也不會，可是我們可以教他們。」  
  
穆敵嘆了口氣說。「你在給你自己安排失望。」  
  
我倚著長桌，對於突然沖刷過我的領悟感到恐懼。「你不相信他會好轉。」  
  
「我只是認為你需要對他沒有的時候，有以防萬一的心理準備。」  
  
「他 _是_ 做得更好了，」我強調地說道。  
  
「他是在做你教他的事，但他不是在 _記起_ 事情，」穆敵指出說。「要是他永遠都記不起來你要怎麼辦？你要一直陪著他，直到你們其中一個死嗎？」  
  
我被這問題嚇到了。我沒有停下來考慮過我的責任感會帶我到哪裡，因為我總是假定了雷木思會好轉的。「我不知道，」我終究不甘不願地承認。  
  
正氣師把他的雙手緊扣到了一起。「你知道像這樣活著會要了他命的。」  
  
我選擇只對他語句的字面意義回應，然後看了看廚房週遭。「我不知道。這並不是個爛地方……」  
  
「他不會想要拿狼來成為你的負擔。」  
  
「他才不是負擔！」我暴怒地駁斥道。  
  
「一年後你會這麼說嗎？五年十年後你會這麼說嗎？」穆敵靜靜地說著。「照料他們所愛的心智失能人們的人，當他們得要長時間去做的時候，會厭倦還有受挫。」  
  
「你在打什麼企圖，穆敵？」我開口問，伴隨了點苦澀，幾乎是歇斯底里的輕笑。「你企圖讓我從他身邊走開？你企圖讓我想要放棄嗎？」  
  
「不是，」他悲傷地說著。「我只是在告訴你，你應該要好好考慮你的選項，萬一事情發生的話。」  
  
「我做了承諾──」我開口說著。  
  
「他不會期待你信守你做過的承諾，一個沒在通透了解下──」  
  
「別告訴我雷木思會或不會期待什麼！」我大吼出口，我的憤怒終於炸了開來。「你對他怎麼想的，或想了什麼才不知道個 _屁_ ！」  
  
「我是正確的，而且你知道。」  
  
穆敵的堅定聲明讓我閉上了一會兒眼睛。實情是，雷木思 _不會_ 想要像隻狼般活著。他不會想要加重我們的負擔，因為他已經都快不讓我們為他做任何事情了。他曾經有一次，靠只有比巴掌再多一點點的酒吧椒鹽脆餅過活了兩天，也不願意跟我們承認他家裡的冰箱已經沒有東西了。長期占用掉我的時間和注意力，會教他相當厭惡。  
  
「艾加．波恩做了更多的研究，」穆敵終究靜靜地說著。「要是路平沒在六個月內恢復他的記憶，他也就不會了。」  
  
我做了點快速的計算。「那是，到三月為止。」  
  
正氣師點點譨頭，接著深吸了一口氣。「四月到的時候，如果他沒有好轉──」他停頓了下，「我會處理好他的，如果你願意的話。」  
  
我整個身體冷了起來，然後我靠上最近的椅子。「處理好他──怎麼做？」  
  
穆敵僅僅是若有所思地盯著我看。  
  
「你不會要 _殺_ 他吧？」我低聲說道，震驚不已。  
  
「更像是，終結掉他的不幸，」穆敵勉強承認。  
  
「可是他才不悲慘，」我駁斥說。  
  
「要是他在他正確的心智下，他會的。」  
  
「你不能！」我驚呼道。我的胸口拉緊了，然後我沒辦法呼吸。  
  
年長的男人似乎注意到了我的痛楚。他起身朝我走了過來，用著一隻手把我帶進椅子去。有好幾分鐘，我就坐在那裡，試著鎮定下來和平緩我的呼吸。  
  
「我不會讓你那麼做的，」我顫聲說著。「你不能殺了雷木思。」  
  
他落座回我對面的椅子。「讓我就問你一個問題。你甚至不用回答。還不用。但是想想這個：如果四月到了，然後路平沒有恢復的機會，而鳳凰會需要你──波特和伊凡跟佩迪魯需要你，你會為了個毫無希望的份上，拒絕他們嗎？」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
「你才 _不是_ 毫無希望，」我稍後在我解開纏繞住雷木思手臂的繃帶時咕噥道。「穆敵是個天殺的白痴。」  
  
雷木思在我滿心煩躁，粗魯地戳到他時叫了一聲。  
  
「抱歉。」我在我把我的手指蘸進一罐治療藥膏的時候，道了歉。「可是光想到他想要對你做的事情，讓我噁心到胃底去了。」  
  
我在他上臂的傷口上塗了厚厚一層乳狀物質，暫停了下，把他好奇的鼻子推開。「別這樣。」  
  
他低鳴起來，然後我嘆了口氣。要是穆敵現在看到我們，這對雷木思的狀況一點幫助也沒有。  
  
「那更教我噁心是想到他認為我會同意他，」我低啞地說著。我小心翼翼地把繃帶纏回他的手臂，然後用一個黏貼咒固定住尾巴。「好啦，月影。都好了。不用謝我，」我在他盯著我的作品時補充道。  
  
然而，就在我準備要站起身時，雷木思的手衝出來抓住了我的上臂，阻止我起身。「月影──」  
  
琥珀色雙眼對上我的，然後我辨識出了自從我們一起淋浴那晚起，就在那裡的那道光芒。關於我們做了什麼的想法──還有他或許想要那再次發生──使得空氣急衝出我的肺，然後我感到我的腹部一陣攪動，開始沉得更低。  
  
「我們在月亮的另一側，」我對著他說。「你現在不應該感覺像這樣子的。」  
  
不過，我不知道對於想要抓住他，然後差一點就熱吻他的 _我的_ 理由是什麼。倒是，我很自我滿足於我的手指上掠他手臂，接著任它們梳過他耳朵上的頭髮。  
  
他的雙眼閉上了，而我聽見一聲滿足的嘆息。把他推倒到我在他上方猶豫不決地徘徊之處是件很容易的事。我該做嗎？我不該做嗎？我們已經做了一些我發誓過我絕對不會做的事情。  
  
「一不做、二不休，」我在我傾身向前，然後吻上他的唇時低喃著。  
  
我感到他的手輕觸過我大腿，然後安頓在了我的臀部上。我抑制住一個呻吟，想著那些手指到我皮膚之上。以一隻手撐住我自己，我讓另一隻手攻上他赤裸的肚子和他胸膛，接著下到他被繃帶包住的左臂。  
  
我把我自己拉離，但是這要做到很難。雷木思嗚咽起來，向我伸手過來，但是我把他的手推回放下。  
  
「我們不能，月影。」現在不能。「你需要你的休息，而且你需要完成復原。」  
  
他允許我給他掖好被子，就像他能理解我在告訴他什麼。很有可能的是，他或許感覺得會比我想的更糟。看他在我安撫他背部的時候，幾乎是立刻就陷入沉睡的樣子，我有個感覺會是後者。  
  
我坐著看他睡覺，幾乎看了一個小時。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
雷木思和我輕易地開始了日常生活。我們會在我大聲讀著報紙的時候吃早餐。月影依舊不懂那些字句，但是他很熱切專心在聽。這個我正在探訪的自始至終都是個未知領域。雷木思才是那個總在家閱讀報紙，簡述最有意思報導給我們的人。有時候，當他覺得特別聰明的時候，他會把兩個故事混合到了一起，好看看我們是否會注意到。有一回，他結合了一名正氣師突襲，還有魯休斯．馬份跟我表姐，水仙，的婚禮那個，是我最喜歡的故事之一。  
  
早餐過後，我會趁雷木思坐在前廳裡一扇窗戶邊，他最喜歡的位置時，做一點打掃整理。他會心滿意足地坐上一兩個小時，望著小鳥和野生動物。卡馬格，我了解到的，是處飼養馬匹和鬥牛用公牛的熱門地點。看見白馬和黑牛隆隆作響地奔過田野不會很罕見。  
  
我們吃了小份的午餐，而後，在天氣許可下，我們會出門探探險。我們四處走，探索著沼澤和森林。卡馬格是所有鳥兒的聖地，即便天氣變冷了起來，仍然有許多不同種類任我們觀賞和享受。聖地裡也有魔法生物和鳥類在此：在沼澤邊的鸛跟紅鶴們身側，滿是泥怪、報喪鴉跟金探鳥。雷木思總是很享受於有關魔法生物的學習；如果他完全處在他正常心智下的話，我們就會在尋找和馴服水妖了。  
  
傍晚的時候，我們會回家吃晚餐。在那之後，我們或許可以在我朗讀雷木思的書本之一時，來點紅酒或茶，直到我們該去沖澡的時間為止。  
  
那是我們一整天之中最困難的時間了。我會轉開水龍頭，而他會脫掉衣服，他同時會把他的雙眼放到我身上。我會等著，直到他爬進淋浴間，接著我會離開。然而，有些時候，他會捉住我的手腕以避免朝門走去。要是我堅定地說道，「不行，月影，」他會放我走。失望之情會在他雙眼裡閃動──然後深深捅入我的胃裡。  
  
不過是有幾個晚上，當我沒有辦法拒絕掉我手臂上拽我進入淋浴間的拉扯的時候。那些晚上，就是無法否認色慾在他雙眼裡閃耀的時候。那些晚上，我們的手會滑過我們濕漉漉的身體，然後我們的嘴會充滿性慾和需要，而撞到一起的時候。我們會在嚎叫和完整的無聲哭喊中高潮。  
  
感謝那些無拘無束的日子和羞澀的夜晚，我很快地就得承認，拒絕他是件不可能的事情──而我甚至毫無嘗試的意願。  
  
他正在我們法國的小型農舍裡，變得健壯起來。我開始成為了一個不錯的廚師──只要我讓我們的餐點維持簡單容易。法蘭雀思卡在新食譜上是很棒的來源。只花了一兩個星期，而後我就發現到雷木思在增加體重了。我在我們抵達的那個晚上還能數到他肋骨呢。現在他長胖了，所以他看起來不再那麼骨瘦如柴。我忍不住注意到，他的頭髮因為他花在陽光下的時間而如何閃亮起來，還有他的肌膚如何增添了更加健康的光澤。這令我想要更多去碰觸他，看看他是否就如同他看上去的樣子般溫暖。他是的。  
  
最大的改變，是某些未曾預料到的。我以前從來沒有察覺到，他的憂愁是有多常在他臉龐上顯露其存在。我從來都不知道，他一直以來都多麼清瘦和緊繃──即使從我們在學校的第一年起──直到我看見了他遊蕩過沼澤，臉蛋因為風吹和運動而紅潤。他總是看上去更老一些，疲憊不堪，就算他只有12歲的時候都是。現在他看起來比我還要年輕。他的皮膚沒緊拉過他的顴骨；他下巴的線條柔潤起來。他徹底地放鬆。他從憂慮、痛苦和戰爭中自由了。他同時也不用擔心要取得和維持住一份工作。  
  
他 _很快樂_ 。  
  
矛盾的是，這留給了我焦躁不安與失眠直至深夜。在他掙扎著要證明他自己每一吋都和一般人一樣具有人性，雷木思卻是不開心又緊張兮兮的。他害怕且痛恨他體內的狼妨礙他，從不能擁有一份工作、一個家，還有一個屬於他自己的家庭。現在他身上唯一留下來的東西是那隻狼，他一點也不在乎任何這些個事情。  
  
在直接見過這一切之後，我知道穆敵在他說到雷木思會痛恨活得像隻狼一樣是對的，但那不是因為他痛恨照顧他成了我們的負擔。他會痛恨的是，那隻狼能夠實現他從來都辦不到的事情。  
  
他會嫉妒──到了眼紅的程度，說真格的──那隻狼允許去感受，去做去執行人類雷木思從來不會允許的事情。他會被社會所逼迫，為了維持自我而關閉他自己的情緒化。他緊緊地約束抑制住他的情緒，直到我們全都擔心他會跟他們一起扼死他自己。  
  
但是現在……  
  
我看見那雙在我們奔跑過田野，還有跑過標記為沼澤邊界的滑溜溜壕溝之時，帶著快樂起舞的眼睛。人類雷木思會表達出他一部份的欣喜，認為那不得體，而且當我們朋友在家鄉都為了可怕的戰爭作戰時，快樂是錯誤的。  
  
我看見了無所拘束的笑容──絕不是那伴隨了他最自我厭惡評論的嘲諷醜笑──當我轉化成獸足，然後追著他穿過樹林時，這點亮了他的臉龐。  
  
在我把他撲倒到地面上後，我讓我的狗狗下巴擱在他胸膛上，趴在他身邊，同時他不帶溫柔地揉著我的耳朵和頸毛。我可以在他胸口感覺到他發出滿足的深深時，隨之的起起落落。  
  
我看見了雷木思，就像是從沒人看過的他一般──也許除了他被咬以前的雙親以外。  
  
我接受了一份，發現只能稱之為 _贈禮_ 的責任。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
雷電響徹天空，立即把我完全弄醒。還不到一分鐘之後，閃電點亮了臥室，而雷聲立刻隨之而來。  
  
在我有辦法猜想雷木思是否醒過來之前，他發出了嗥叫，那聲音將我拖出了我的床，在那回音逝去以前衝向他的房間。  
  
他正用背倚著牆壁坐著，瞪著窗戶看，但是在我進入房間時他臉上的表情告訴我，我搞錯他嗥叫的意思了。我以為他嚇壞了，不過下一道閃電展現給我看的是，他眼中的東西更像是雀躍不已。  
  
雷木思總是很喜歡暴風雨。在一個毫無防備的時刻，他對我坦承了，轟隆作響的雷聲與狂暴的閃電，就像是他內在的愉悅體現；他的內心，與他對於為什麼閃電閃過如此明亮而炙熱，還有雷電會如此隆隆巨響和駭人，理智所了解的是這般相去甚遠。  
  
他現在正沉醉其中，再次往後甩起他的頭，在下一道雷聲隆隆穿過天際的時候嗥叫著。 _這個_ 就是他在他每一次聽見暴風雨的時候想要做的──然後現在終於有了這麼做的自由。  
  
而他從沒這麼美麗過。  
  
我無法阻止我自己，要是我有一度想過的話。我在床舖上坐下，然後伸出手去觸碰他赤裸的肩膀，興許預期著一陣觸電。他的身體正震動著，隨著令我驚呼的搏動力量怦怦跳著。  
  
他的右手抬了起來覆蓋住我的，接著緩慢地滑上我的臂膀。我在他指背上升到我頸側的時候，閉上了我的雙眼。  
  
「幹，雷木思，」我在那些手指接著擦過我的下巴和顴骨，把寒顫送至我脊椎各處時低聲說道。  
  
他輕聲低吼，然後我感覺到床墊在他滑近我的時候動了下。接著他的嘴巴覆上了我的，而我在我的血管中感受到了閃電，疾馳過我的血液。  
  
我把他往後推，直到我躺在了他上頭，我們的臀部毫無規律地一起撞擊著、滑動著，絕望地找尋著慾熱跟摩擦跟愉悅。  
  
我的手指描繪過他的疤痕，接著我垂下我的雙唇追隨其後。他在我的硬挺下滑，然後遠離他的的時候煩躁地嗚咽起來，不過我想他會原諒我的，一旦我褪下他的睡衣釦子，接著把他的長度吸吮進我嘴裡。  
  
他呻吟起來──這幾週來我聽過他所發出最接近人類的聲音──然後我環住他的分身微笑，沿著底面拖拉著我的舌頭，接著裹住頂端。要是他有能力說話的話──而且口齒清晰地說──我知道他會咕噥著，「老天啊，獸足！」所以我又做了一次。這回，我扭動了我的舌頭進入狹縫之中，而他低吼得更加響亮起來。  
  
我推下我自己的內褲，在我繼續吸吮他的同時，開始拽向我自己的分身。他的手指吃力地糾纏在我頭髮裡，當我的頭快速地上上下下，試著在每一次吞入更多一點。  
  
突然間，我感到他的身軀抽搐起來，而我幾乎沒有時間準備好我自己接受充滿我嘴巴的鹹味，差點隨著衝勁和出量嗆到我。  
  
他僵住不動，接著我聽見他輕輕地嗚咽聲。  
  
我順著他的身體往上滑，接著用我的嘴巴壓向了他的。我知道他可以聞到、嚐到他自己，然後他又低吟起來。那聲音直衝向我仍硬著抽動的分身。  
  
我本來可以對他溫柔點，讓我自己爽的，但是我想要 _他_ ，而且盡我所能得到的多的他。我捉住他的手放到我分身上頭。他的雙眼啪地張開，接著他彎起他的手指，劇烈地抽動起來。  
  
我驚呼了一聲，接著對著他雙眼中無疑地掠食表情發顫。隨後他靠上前來舔舐我的耳殼，同時他手指刷過我雙腿間腫脹的血肉。  
  
「天啊，月影，你從哪學來像這樣挑逗的？」我在他的拇指刷過我囊袋時呻吟出口。  
  
他低吼著回應，他的舌頭舔過我的脖子。我不自覺地將我的臀部向前頂，使我的豎直滑穿他的指間，然後他停了下來。  
  
「哦，老天啊，月影，求你──」我倒抽了口氣，我的眼睛緊緊合起閉上。  
  
接著我感到他滾燙的氣息在我分身的頭部上。他以他的舌頭刷過那裡好幾趟，接下來使用起他的嘴巴，緩慢地依次吞下每一吋，直到他裹進了他所能乘載的。那是暫時性的，似乎向處處都是他的舌頭跟牙齒。這應該要是吃疼的，但是我太深陷其中而無法在意了。雷木思在幫我吹，吸到我高潮。雷木思兩個月前絕對不會想到過這樣的事情。見鬼，他 _現在_ 也沒能思考。這是純粹的本能跟需求跟慾望。  
  
我們不該做到這步的。我發過誓我絕對不會向雷木思要求這個。不過，他就在這，在我腿間，他嘴裡含住我的分身。他那帶有迷人纖長手指的雙手，正在碰觸著我，那些會令我的爽度攀得更高更高的地方，直到我大聲咒罵著，無法再承受起另一分鐘。  
  
他在他的喉嚨裡低吼，而那陣震動粉碎了我，在我到的時候呼喊著他的名字。正當片片碎碎回歸原處時，雷木思滑了上來，然後將他自己壓向我，霸道地把一隻手臂扔過我的胸膛。  
  
暴風雨永遠都會提醒我這一個夜晚：一個我對我自己承認，我將不再滿足於只是雷木思朋友的夜晚。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
「詹姆會殺了我的，你知道的，」我隔天早上對雷木思說道。  
  
他從他對企圖給他吐司抹上奶油中抬起頭來，而他的雙眉垂了下來，就像是他在思索著我的話。  
  
「他曾經警告過我離你遠點，」我告訴他道。「然後我才剛剛在逗弄你，因為發現你的疤痕很性感。記得嗎？他說我們的友情很珍貴到不值得為了一次快速的打砲犧牲掉。我向他發過誓我不會上你，或 _跟_ 你打砲。」  
  
我伸出手去拿走餐盤上最後一根香腸，把它放進他的盤子裡。「所以，問題來了：當你的記憶恢復時，你會記得所有這一切嗎？如果你會的話，你會怎麼說？」  
  
這問題令我清醒了整個晚上。  
  
「這段天殺美好的時間讓我感到內疚，月影，」我嘆了口氣說。「我應該要照顧好你的，幫你吹可不是任何人所想的正確照護方式。」  
  
我慢吞吞地吃掉了一片吐司，若有所思地，同時他在和果醬奮戰中。  
  
「五天後就是滿月了，」我下著評語說。「我能把這個怪到滿月上嗎？」  
  
他抬起頭來，然後我們的眼睛對上了。  
  
我感到有東西在我胃裡的深坑裡緩緩扭轉起來──但不是我的早餐。那是某種擴散到我全身的熔岩般東西：炙熱、熔解，而且流動著。  
  
我站起了身子，然後前傾越過桌子靠向他。他放下了果醬，疑惑地提起他的雙眉。  
  
我將他的下巴捧在我手裡，接著溫柔地把他的雙唇拉向我的，望著那雙金色眼睛在我們的親吻加深時閃閃發亮。我任我的眼皮闔上，所以我好專注在他於我之下的嘴唇感觸上，還有我手掌下他鬍茬粗糙的肌膚。  
  
「我想要你，月影，」我低聲說著。「怎麼這麼久之後我才如此想要你？這一點都說不通啊。」  
  
他沒有什麼要說的。反之，他開始用鼻子蹭了蹭、咬了咬我的脖子，將我的長袍推至一旁，他好能觸及我的胸膛。我抓住了他的手，然後從桌邊踏離開來，任我的雙眼替我說話。  
  
他如狼似地咧了嘴笑笑，然後跟我競跑上樓去他的臥室。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
我們的日常生活並沒有太多變化，除了我們要做事情的清單上，增加了頻繁的親吻和撫摸，還有偶爾的吹簫以外。  
  
穆敵在隔月的滿月後兩週做了另一次拜訪，確認雷木思的進展，還有帶給我們更多補給。他帶了封來自詹姆，滿是留言瑣事跟對於雷木思擔憂的信。  
  
他也帶了算是來自鄧不利多的任務給我。  
  
  
_親愛的天狼星，  
  
有些需要翻譯的文件落到了我手裡。詹姆說他記得在雷木思的私人圖書室裡，看過一些盧恩翻譯文本。你是否願意擔起這些翻譯，直到雷木思能夠接手這些工作的時候為止呢？我依稀記得你在盧恩文字上也做得很不錯。_  
  
  
當然啦，他記得我也做得不錯。任何在我們霍格華茲最後一年也在校的人都會記得。雷木思和我在那堂課程上為了最高分數而激烈的爭鬥，不過最後，我們一塊兒合作翻譯了我們的教授，史卡勒格里森，聲稱超勞巫測層級學生無法解密的一份文件。為了慶祝我們解譯了那玩意兒的喜悅，雷木思跟我改變了史萊哲林魔藥學作業的書寫，所以那是用威爾士盧恩文寫成的。由於史拉轟懶到無意轉譯那份課題，而且甚至更沒有找出將文字變回它們原有樣貌的逆轉咒語的意願，以至於銀綠色蛇蛇們得要重做他們的小論文。  
  
「這些鄧不利多提到的文件在哪？」我問穆敵，對那訊息用了 _吼吼燒_ 。  
  
穆敵從他口袋中抽出了一個火柴盒大小的小盒子。他魔杖的一個輕點將其變回完整尺寸，約莫八吋長、十呎寬又四尺高。他把它放到了桌上，開口說，「他說他們按它們需要被轉譯的順序編了號。」  
  
我點點頭，注意到有七張捲軸在盒子裡，每一綑都用緞帶綁緊了，然後謹慎地以綠色墨水編號。我開始解開黑色那捲，但是穆敵突然伸手過來把他的手拍上我的。嚇了一跳，我讓我的雙眼猛地對上他的。  
  
「在你開始著手以前，我們有幾件我們需要談談的事情。」  
  
緩慢地，我坐回我的椅子裡。我撥弄著我的魔杖，準備好我自己給他一擊，要是他提及一丁點雷木思可能不會好轉的可能性的話。  
  
「食死人們開始攻擊鳳凰會成員們的家，」他冷默地說著。「班吉．方維克在他們一週前凌晨三點現身，並把他房子燒成灰燼的時候差一點就沒逃過。」  
  
在我可以回應以前，他繼續說道，「波特在那封信裡不會告訴你──事實上，他根本就不想要我告訴你──不過他和伊凡幾個晚上前被攻擊了。他們脫身了好幾次，雖然波特在他大腿得到了個醜不拉嘰的燒傷。一週內兩起攻擊告訴我，這開始變成針對性的。」  
  
「你總是說這會發生的，」我指出道，我對他的話給予這麼多注意大概嚇到了他。  
  
「沒錯，」他慢慢地承認說。「雖然，我不認為他們會開始得這麼快。」  
  
我開始再次朝卷軸伸出手去，但是穆敵的下一個評論阻止了我手臂的動作。  
  
「他們派了獅子去問鄧不利多你去哪裡。」  
  
我猛地倒抽了口氣。我跟我弟弟超過一年沒有說過話了。我在我分類進葛來分多的一年級期間，給我父母製造了各式各樣的麻煩，但至少獅子仍然會跟我說話。隔年他分類進史萊哲林成了終結我們關係的第一步。來自我們學院和我們父母的壓力增加，直到我們彼此再也不交談或不信任對方。  
  
我一直都對此感到後悔，但是不知道該怎麼做。他沉醉在我父母賦予他身上的注意力裡，因為他追隨著他們的人生觀。在我和他最後幾次談話之一中，我指責了他紋上黑魔標記。他否認了──但是他會臉紅，而且拒絕對上我的眼睛。我知道從那之後，當時他或許還沒有被認作食死人，到他成為一份子也是時間的問題而已。我們最後以在霍格華茲的走廊上決鬥告結。我贏了，不過我沒有從中獲得任何滿足。無論多小的信任他或許曾經對我有過的，也都永久消失了。我們在那之後就再也沒說過話；相反地，我們對彼此扔擲侮辱。  
  
「他被告知他得要找出你在哪裡，『不計代價』，」穆敵接著說道。  
  
「該死，」我起身開始在房間的長邊踱著步。「為什麼他們要把他扯進這個？」  
  
「因為，作為一名在霍格華茲的學生，他是唯一一個夠接近去問鄧不利多的。你能想像如果你的父親突然出現在霍格華茲，然後探問你在哪嗎？」  
  
「他們為什麼要在乎？」我問著。「看在幹他的份上，這又不像他們要邀請我去週日晚餐什麼的。」  
  
「你的消失刺激到他們了。」  
  
我停下了走動，然後倚身靠上長桌。「為什麼？我什麼都不是啊，」我反駁道。  
  
穆敵聳了聳肩。「你應該要知道為什麼的。」  
  
「哦，見鬼，我沒聰明到搞懂那個好嗎，」我氣憤地說。  
  
「好吧，我告訴你。你是個布萊克。你知道大量有關你家族的秘密。我很懷疑你家族成員的任何一個，對你是我們的一員會很樂見。他們知道你能告訴我們什麼──而且他們不知道你還沒說過什麼。如果你在跟他們的對戰中沒被看見，他們就不知道你在哪，或是你可能正在對他們策劃著什麼樣的危害。」  
  
「你的缺席，換句話說，正讓他們緊張了。」  
  
我用我的雙臂環住我的胸膛。「他們肯定知道，我會把所有我能，或已經想到的秘密全都傾吐光光了。」  
  
「啊，可是那可能還有多一個秘密，再多一片你會突然想起來的資訊。」  
  
「所以，他們認為對我仍然能夠把機密傾吐出去有那麼重要？」  
  
「那個，我不確定，」穆敵一臉噁心透了地承認說。「不過我要──亂搞的鷹馬啊！」  
  
就是在這瞬間，雷木思突然潛進了廚房。他在他繞過桌子朝我前來的時候，帶著猜疑瞄了眼穆敵，確認好他盡可能地離那老人越遠越好。穆敵把他的目光維持在雷木思身上，他的驚愕對任何會看到的人都很清楚。  
  
「天殺見鬼的，布萊克，」穆敵低聲說著。「他是隻該死的狼！」  
  
「這個，對啦，可是你知道……」  
  
「不！看看他！」  
  
我看了，然後沒看懂任何不同於我過去兩個月所見的東西。  
  
「比起人他更像隻狼，」穆敵說著。「要不是我已經知道他是狼人，我只要看著他就會知道了。」  
  
雷木思現在站立在我旁邊，他的肩膀拱起，使得他傾身向前。他的雙膝有一點點彎曲，他的體重到了他雙腳腳趾上──每一吋的他，從他肩膀到他的指間，從他背部到他的腳趾，馬上讓我想到一隻準備要撲上任何挑釁的狼。  
  
我捉住他的上臂。「月影，不行，」我叱聲道。  
  
他沒有將他的雙眼自正氣師身上扯離。  
  
穆敵站起身子，而一道低吼在雷木思的胸膛裡迴響。  
  
「啊，見鬼，」我唉聲說。「穆敵，不要對抗他！」  
  
但那名正氣師沒在聽。或更像是，他繼續前進，雖然他的接近確實謹慎了起來，試著不要做出任何突然或意外性質，會嚇到雷木思的動作。狼人的低吼逐步增強，然後我低語道，「噓，月影！他不會傷害你的。」  
  
雷木思緊繃起來，幾乎快到顫抖的臨界點上，當那老人正面在他身前停下的時候。穆敵舉出他空空的雙手，手掌朝上，然後悄聲說，「好傢伙，路平。」  
  
又幾個來自我的低聲，安撫讓雷木思放鬆了他的姿勢，雖然沒放下他的警戒。炯亮的琥珀雙眼對上了淺藍，但接著穆敵從容地移開了視線。  
  
「他增胖了不少，」他輕聲說著，聽起來有著奇怪的敬畏。「他看上去比我見過的他好多了。」  
  
我抑止不住我說話時，在我聲調裡苦澀或志得意滿的跡象，「我知道。」  
  
雷木思偷偷靠近我，然後幾乎是霸道地把他的手放到了我手臂上。  
  
穆敵的銳利凝視穿透了我。他知道我的性向偏好還有，考量到他身為一名正氣師多久了，我知道他正以閃電般快速地，在把可能是或不是真相的事情放到了一起。我很吃驚他居然沒有將他的任何想法化成文字。反之，他回到他的椅子裡，然後開始告訴我最近鳳凰會與食死人之間的戰鬥。  
  
「…馬份在那，毫無疑問，還有那些雷斯壯們──仨兒全都在。我巴不得能趁我有機會時殺了雷斯壯老頭。那時我才剛結束訓練，我得要協助一起他有涉入的調查。我用我的魔杖正對著他的心臟。」他拿起他的魔杖，然後威脅地揮舞著它。「要是我那時早知道我現在所了解的，我就會把他炸成碎片，然後說他先對我挑起的。那就可以幫我們省下巴坦和道夫的麻煩了。」他悔恨地搖了搖頭，停下來喝掉他一開始抵達時我給他的咖啡。「我最好該回去了，」他說著，帶著重重的砰聲放下馬克杯。  
  
當正氣師站起身時，雷木思動了下，所以他稍稍站到了我前方。穆敵注意到了這細微的動作，並定格了，他好的那隻眼睛若有所思地瞇了起來。「送我到門口，好嗎，布萊克？」他輕聲問道。我不確定這是個提議還是命令，不過想到我怎麼樣還是該做的。穆敵可以變得夭壽嚇人，要是你不按他想要的去做的話。  
  
「讓開點，月影，」我咕噥說，擠過雷木思身邊。我經過時，輕輕捏了捏他的肩膀好以示保證。  
  
「我注意到你在房子裡沒設下任何監視，」穆敵在我們走向前門時開口說。  
  
「我以為你和鄧不利多說這地方不可能會被發現？」  
  
「沒什麼是不可能的。考慮到他們開始問到你，還有攻擊其餘的人，我要這地方被監護住。馬上。」  
  
「是的，長官！」我向他行禮。  
  
「你真是瘋了，布萊克，」他嫌棄地咕噥著。  
  
「在這只有雷木思陪伴可是很寂寞的生活呢，」我帶著足夠真誠說道，他的眉毛垂了下來。「難怪我瘋了。」  
  
他佇立在那裡注視了我好一會兒，他的眼睛瞥向了雷木思一兩次。接著他生硬地開口，「你看，我不打算說什麼，不過……」每一次我聽見這句話，就有討厭的東西隨之而來，所以我預備好我自己，不管正氣師要說的是什麼。雷木思肯定感受到我突然的緊繃了，因為他開始輕輕地低吼起來。  
  
「我不知道你們兩個在搞什麼，但我能猜得到，」穆敵說著。「這是很寂寞沒錯，而且你們倆都很年輕又，在這年紀，太過欲求不滿。有些人會看著他然後想，幹他幾乎是獸姦。要是這不困擾你，很好。不過我要是你的話，我就會停下來，然後想想 _雷木思_ 是否不會對此感到困擾。」  
  
他給了月影最後一眼然後，對我簡短地點了個頭後，離開了。  
  
穆敵的斷言，比我想要承認的還要更加讓我煩惱，但那無關緊要，因為他指控我在幹一隻動物。我認為這應該要讓我煩躁的，想著雷木思將會說些什麼，當他清醒過來的時候。然而，他原諒過了我的愚蠢，當我把賽佛勒斯．石內卜送下混拚柳的時候，所以我猜想雷木思會原諒我任何事情。除此之外，我有理由確定月影不會想要我的，要是雷木思也不想要我的話。  
  
不，最讓我煩躁的，是穆敵對於雷木思不但被移除了他的心智，而且他比起人更像隻野獸的論點。他有嗎？那天晚上，我花了好一會兒看著雷木思，伴隨穆敵謹慎的話語在我耳邊回響著。而我不喜歡我看見的事物。  
  
穆敵是 _對的_ 。那晚雷木思所做的所有事情，不是我訓練他做的，就是某種任何動物能夠辦到的行為舉止。用叉子吃東西？從馬克杯喝東西？沖澡？全都是教的。我可以訓練一隻猴子做同樣的事情。坐在窗台上，換成坐到我旁邊的沙發上？一隻貓都可以辦得到。乞求地凝視著我，了解我的情緒變得滿是激憤與傷悲？純粹、十足的狗。  
  
「我失去你了嗎，雷木思？」我問著，讓我的手越過他的頭部，接著害怕地打著顫想到，我像是在搓揉一隻狗一樣揉著他。「我是不是把事情弄得更糟了？」  
  
我那個晚上沒睡多少。我開始意識到，雷木思需要比我所能提供的還要更多協助，而我不知道，去哪裡求得我們兩者任何一方所需要的幫助。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  


第四章  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「為你所愛之人的幸福犧牲你的幸福，最是，最真實的一種愛。」── 佚名者  
  
「當你記起我，代表了你背負某些我是怎樣的人的東西伴著你，我在你是怎樣的人上，遺留了些許我是怎樣的人的痕跡的東西。代表了你能夠將我招回你心中，即便無盡的年歲與里程或許會佇立於我們之間。代表了若是我們再度相遇，你會知道我。代表了縱然我逝去之後，你仍舊能夠在你心中看見我的臉龐，聽見我的聲音，對著我說話。  
  
只要你記得我，我便不會徹底迷失。當我感到最是如同魂魄般，是你記著我此事，幫忙提醒了我，我確實存在……」── 菲德瑞克．布赫納  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

那晚與穆敵一起前來，鄧不利多寄的那個盒子靜置著，被遺忘了，就在廚房桌子上。當我翌日早晨進入廚房著手弄早餐時，我在心裡踹了自己一下，居然沒有偷瞄一下那些捲軸是什麼。因為我得要按特定順序來翻譯它們，我想我最好依預備順序瞥一眼它們，看看我是否可以搞懂它們是什麼東西。有一份看起來像是魔藥之類的配方。另一份感覺像是黑魔法被編進了羊皮紙裡的，讓我的手指在我把它捲回去很久後，都還覺得油膩膩的。其餘的則可能是任何東西。

在掃過它們全部的第一眼後，我對於我還記得多少感到吃驚。然而，當我開始更深入看的時候，我發現我忘掉了還挺不少的。所以，我去挖掘月影書架上的書，尋找盧恩文字。在我找的時候，雷木思望著我，他的頭朝側邊歪了歪。

「這些書裡哪一本有盧恩文翻譯啊，月影？」我問道，知道這是個反詰的問題，然後或多或少的，忽視著他的存在。

接下來，從我的眼角之外，我看到他的手動了，對較下層的一本書伸出手去。

我在他抽出一本書交給我的時候，屏住了我的呼吸。這有可能會是……？

我從他手中拿過那本書，然後緩緩地把它轉過來……是本關於歐洲大陸魔法生物的書。

他用他的手推了推我，然後又指了指那本書。我嘆了口氣。「感謝嘗試，月影。」我將那本書放到了我們旁邊扶手椅的椅背上，然後繼續我的搜尋。

再一次地，雷木思戳了戳我，接著朝那本書比了比。

「老天啊，月影。你從我們一年級開始，光那本就讀了五千次了，」我沒耐性地說著。「那是關於魔法生物的，不是盧恩文！你以為你會從你最喜歡的書裡知道你的盧恩文字，就算你的心智是──」

接著這道突來的咒罵擊中了我。在那些書架上的所有書本裡，雷木思挑出了向來都是他最愛的那本書。他的父親在他開始就讀霍格華茲以前買的。雷木思讀了好多次，連封皮都重弄了兩次。

「天殺穆敵在我需要做出論點的時候跑哪去了？」我低聲怒吼道，容許我自己感到一絲絲的希望。

找到我想要的書並沒有花上太久。由於我們在廚房小桌上吃東西，我決定在正式的餐桌上工作。在那裡我可以擺開我的工作，然後把它們留在那邊，無需擔心被中斷。

我解開了一點第一紙捲軸然後，瞥了最後一眼雷木思，他正坐在椅子裡用拇指撥弄著他最喜歡的書，我將我的羽毛筆沾了沾墨水開始書寫。

要是鄧不利多告知我每一捲捲軸的主題會容易得多。同時要是雷木思有威爾士語字典也會容易許多。如同從前，我得要稍稍跳過邏輯，填補遺漏的盧恩文來創造新字詞。我接著得要靠我記得的威爾士語，來猜測這些字句的意思。

我孜孜不倦地工作了兩小時後，我才發覺到我正在看的是什麼東西。這是份關於會破壞心智──以及如何反制的黑魔法咒語的文件。

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
那花了我三天的時間才弄完那整捲。我派了隻貓頭鷹去找克蕾兒．冗貝，問問她是否可以找到一本翻譯威爾士語的字典，而她人好到立刻寄了一本過來。翻譯是用法文寫的，但是比什麼都沒有好得多。到我終於完成了的時候，我的背痛死了，我的眼睛雙眼泛紅，還有我的手指都染滿墨水和抽筋了。不過，我同時也不知怎地很是雀躍──以及比一點點再多些的驚愕。  
  
雷木思的療法──唯一一項可以破除咒語造成的傷害？  
  
雷木思得 _想要_ 破除它。  
  
哦，這是過度簡化了，單總歸來說就是這樣。  
  
問題是：我要怎麼才能讓雷木思想要破除那堵人類與狼之間的牆？他現在比他以前在英國時都要快樂得多。他規律進食；他不用去擔心聘僱；他有著棒極了的吹簫，如果要我自己來說的話；而且他可以自由地在他高興的時候，去做他會覺得高興的事情，多多少少啦。如果他想要對著雷響嚎叫，他就可以。  
  
為什麼他會想要回來？  
  
我在我著手在其他捲軸時，琢磨著這問題的答案。在更多的一些搜索後，我在雷木思的書本中發現了挪威語跟德語字典。我也找到了一本是威爾士語的，雖然現在已經無所謂了，我從克蕾兒那拿到了一本，而且已經解譯了唯一一捲看似使用威爾士盧恩文寫的捲軸。  
  
其餘的捲軸包含了關於將一個人的靈魂分裂成好幾塊的資訊。在我指間留下了噁心油膩的那張羊皮紙，寫有將某人的整個靈魂加到另一個人身上的咒語。我對於為什麼黑巫師或許會喜歡這兩者之一的主意上想了好幾個理由，而每一個都讓我厭惡到打起寒顫。我在我的譯文上施了一道符咒，所以這幾張會維持空白的樣子，除了特定語句──『我希望史蓋拉京頌現可見我』──的使用外。我不知道誰會在我們的小屋前出現，而且我不想要冒任何險，會讓人認為我就是對這些黑魔法和恐怖事情有興趣的人。  
  
我埋頭苦做著這些捲軸好幾天──好幾週，其實。雷木思試了好幾次把我從我的任務中拉走，在他拉扯我的衣服時低低哀鳴著，嘗試讓我跟著他到前門，外出到沼澤地去。我試過讓他理解我有要弄這些翻譯給鄧不利多的義務，但是我知道他不懂。我異常理解到這諷刺，在其他任何時間下，他才是那個會在我於破釜酒吧裡試圖用奶油啤酒，或者在麻瓜酒吧裡用炸魚薯條引誘他抽身，卻趴在羊皮紙上的人。  
  
最後，閃耀的陽光和一個十二月初異常溫暖的日子，將我從那些捲軸，還有關於哪個人最好對此一無所知的譯文給剝離了。我幫雷木思和我自己打包了一份午餐，然後我們逃離了房子，去漫遊卡馬格。  
  
我們跟著一輛運草車騎著，直到我們抵達金探鳥保育區。我們在晃過沼澤地去看那邊的鳥兒前，吃著我們的午餐時，看著小小鳥兒在牠們的保護區裡高速繞圈圈。最後我們到了一個鄰近的小村子，在一間安靜的酒吧裡喝了點淡啤酒跟一塊派。一場臨時的鬥牛將我們引去了下個村子，不過我們沒有留下來，因為雷木思不太喜歡那裡的歡呼聲。  
  
如先前所述，我們出來的比我預期得要遠。我太晚才察覺到我們在日落前是無法回到小屋的。因為黑夜來襲的冷空氣開始發起抖來，我決定現影到我們小屋附近的一個點。  
  
我把雷木思拉向我，我的雙手放在了他髖骨上。「月影，你信任我嗎？」  
  
他將他的頭歪向一邊，他的雙臂在他臀部朝我的壓過來時，抬了起來環住我。我忍不住對他的熱切微笑起來。「晚點，月影。或也許不用那麼久，如果我們現影回家。」  
  
不可能知道他會做何反應。不可能有法子讓我可以警告他。我只能挪動抬起我的手臂，把他朝我抱得更緊，將他卡在了我的擁抱裡。「相信我，月影，」我在我轉動我們倆時重複道，想著我們的小屋，接著……以我的心智觸及那個地方。  
  
我們重重地確實降落在我想去的地方──一處恰好在我們小屋視野內的小小灌木林。但是雷木思，被現影術的感受嚇壞了，也對我們不在我們原本身處的地方感到吃驚，連滾帶爬離開我身邊，深深恐懼地哀鳴著。  
  
我試著讓他鎮定下來。我盡我所敢地對他緩慢伸手時，放輕了說話，但是他拍開我的雙手，而且看來從我身邊退縮得更遠去了。  
  
「老天啊，雷木思，來嘛，」我低語著。「是我啊。沒事的， _你會_ 沒事的……」我再次朝他伸出手去。  
  
他彈了起來，轉過身子，然後在我可以把魔杖拿出我口袋前跑了。  
  
我知道我在我追著他穿過田野時，咕噥掉了我字典裡的每個咒罵，接著我在我看見他消失進樹林裡時又創造了幾種。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
我至少花了兩個小時在找他。我試過追蹤咒語，但是我太過心煩意亂和激動，無法讓它們正確地運作。結果我最後半個小時落得在不斷繞圈，而後我才放棄。我對於他會跑去哪裡，或是怎麼找到他毫無頭緒。我只能希望他會，就像所有的犬科動物一樣，找到他回家的路。要是他明天早上沒有現身的話，我就要通知克蕾兒．冗貝──還有穆敵了。我對著這念頭煩躁地咆哮。  
  
我走回去小屋，又冷、又氣，而且嚇壞了。我的思維緊緊纏繞在雷木思會在哪裡，還有要是穆敵知道我弄丟了一頭野生的狼人會怎麼對我下手──就算他處在他的人類型態下。  
  
我會說我過度沉浸其中，因為這是為什麼我盲目地走進陷阱時，我所能給的唯一藉口。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
我在復甦咒語於我四肢的刺痛感，以及我表親的邪惡嘻嘻笑聲中醒來。我不著寸縷地坐在廚房椅子之一裡，我的雙手被綁到了我身後。我的雙腳則被綁在了椅腳上。廚房桌子和其他椅子都被徹底消除了，然後有那麼多空間可以讓貝拉玩的那個噁爛想法打中了我。我會承認，我不認為我會活著從這處境下脫身。  
  
「醒呀、醒呀，天狼星，」貝拉歡快地說著。「你不歡迎我們嗎？」  
  
「好個驚喜啊，貝拉，」我說道，試著盡我所能地隨性說話，雖然我的聲音蹭著我乾澀的喉嚨內壁而刺耳不已。「要是我知道你們要來，我就會更費點心來準備了。」  
  
「哦，天狼星」她說，她暗沉的雙眼，隨著某些像是逗樂了的噁心東西而閃閃發光。「你沒有寄給我你漂亮新家的邀請函呢。那真是非常失禮。」  
  
「是為了安寧，」我說道，試著聳聳肩。「要是我邀請妳了，我就得要邀請我母親然後，我們面對現實吧，貝拉，我們都知道她有多喜歡她自己聲音聽起來的樣子。」  
  
「你不認為你的親親慈愛母親，應該要知道她寶貝長子在哪嗎？」  
  
「拜託，貝拉，」一道粗啞的聲音從我身後傳來。「咱們把他殺掉不就完事了。」  
  
「在我們得到我們找來這裡的東西前不行，」她叱聲說道「現在閉嘴，道夫。」  
  
「妳幹嘛不告訴我為什麼你在這兒，貝拉，這樣我才能告訴妳妳需要知道的東西，然後妳就能踏上妳幸福快樂的路啦？」我說，給她盡我能扯出的大大笑臉。  
  
她舉起她的手，然後一紙捲軸從餐廳飛進了她張開的掌中。「這些捲軸是什麼？」她要求道，她戲佞的態度現在都消失了。  
  
「我不知道，」我流暢地說著謊。「我剛剛才拿到它們，而且我還沒有時間看一看。」  
  
「騙子！」她嘶聲說著。她將她的魔杖劃下我的手臂。其所到之處，都讓我手臂上的皮膚灼燒起來，造成水泡四起爆裂。我吃痛地深深吸氣。「你從哪裡得到這些的？」她發怒地低聲問道。  
  
「哦，每個地方呢。我想我甚至在道夫的屁股裡找到了一份，」我說。  
  
之後用螫人蠱打重我的人不是貝拉，因為她甚至連動都沒動一下，所以我知道那是道夫。我對這突如其來叫了一聲，然後越過我的肩膀瞪他。  
  
貝拉用她異常強壯的手指抓起我下巴，把我的臉轉過去看她。「你好好看著我，該死的叛徒！」她的指甲陷入我皮膚，我猛拉回我的頭好讓我自己擺脫掉它們。「你從哪得到這些的？」她又問了一次。  
  
「妓女。就我所知他們可以滿滿都是妓女性交慣例。」  
  
她使勁了她的全力甩我巴掌。  
  
我的頭狠狠地偏向側面，而且我聽見我脖子裡有東西發出了喀啦聲。  
  
貝拉尖聲大笑起來。「噢嗚嗚，可憐的小攋尿天狼星，」她低哼著說。「那很痛嗎？」  
  
這就輪到我大笑了，雖然這麼做痛死了。「你最強只有這樣啊，貝拉？」我問道。沒錯，我知道我正在激怒她，但是我對一點一滴被刑求可是毫無興趣。  
  
她殘忍地微笑起來。「哦，我不這麼想哦。」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
她的最強囊括了好幾種咒語，嘶聲著顯見的黑魔法。好幾道符咒深深切進我的身體，有時候它們沒深及骨頭不會停下。好幾個惡咒，滾燙到我的皮膚起了水泡，我的血液也都沸騰起來。另一道咒語將綁縛住我的那張椅子拆成了碎片，留下我躺在地板上的血灘裡。一旦我從束縛中掙脫，我的拷打者就歡欣地用著酷刑咒。根據他們的開懷大笑，我認定他們發現看到我在無止盡的極端痛苦下，在地板上翻滾扭動很有趣。  
  
過了一會兒，我幾乎沒法意識到貝拉跟道夫正在對著我鬼叫，更不知道我的回答是什麼。但是沒有比前門打開、隨之過來的腳步聲更嚇得了我了。我想要高聲大叫，「快跑，雷木思！」但是我喉嚨在貝拉魔杖的一個彈弄下，突然間收緊起來。  
  
道夫的弟弟，巴坦，走進了廚房，我則鬆了口氣閉上眼睛。  
  
「我一直聽見外面傳出怪聲，」巴坦抱怨道。  
  
「這呀，當然囉，你聽見怪聲，你個蠢蛋！」道夫怒吼著。「外面有野獸跟其他東西在啊！」  
  
鬆懈的感覺從我身上一下乾涸掉了；我堂姊的聲音在我耳裡問，「你在期待誰呀，天狼星？」  
  
「沒人，」我小聲說道，睜開我朦朧的雙眼瞪她。  
  
「我們知道有別人一直住在這，」道夫插嘴說。  
  
「路平一直是失蹤的，」貝拉若有所思地斷言。我感到她的指甲劃過我顴骨。「有任何你想告訴我的事情嗎？任何關於他去哪了的？」  
  
我企圖從她的碰觸下挪開我的臉，但做了無用功。「不知道，」我喘著氣說。  
  
「也許我的惡咒處理掉他了，是吧」道夫一臉幸災樂禍。  
  
就在這瞬間我看見了雷木思。他不知怎麼設法偷偷溜進了房子，想方設法地用他的方式朝廚房過來，小心翼翼地踩著每個步伐，靜悄悄地，盯住他的獵物。我移開了視線。無論雷木思要做什麼，我們都不可能從這之中脫身。他只是毫無武裝的一個人，要對抗兩名巫師和一名女巫，還全都具備可隨意使用的極端惡劣咒語。  
  
我從沒指望過突襲和狼人的力量。  
  
他往前衝去抓住了巴坦，把他推上牆壁，然後使勁地把雷斯壯的頭砸向牆面，以至於在黃色油漆上留下了一塊血跡。巴坦失去意識地倒向地板。在任何人有時間對他做了什麼有所反應以前，雷木思用他的雙手環住了道夫的喉嚨。  
  
「住手！」貝拉尖叫著，她的魔杖戳刺進我頭部側面。「住手，路平，不然我會殺了他！」  
  
雷木思越過他肩膀瞥了一眼，而我使勁全力大喊：「殺了他，月影！快動手！」  
  
貝拉似乎再三思考過她的威脅，然後對雷木思發射了一道咒語。那錯過幾英吋沒打中他。月影接著轉過道夫，好讓食死人夾在貝拉和他自己之間。他金色的眼瞳閃爍著憎恨。  
  
「做了他，雷木思，」我盡我所能地大聲說道。「殺了那個渾──」  
  
貝拉踹了下我的肋骨好讓我閉上嘴，然後大吼，「 _咒咒虐_ ！」  
  
道夫在他妻子的惡咒擊中他時，於雷木思的掌握中尖叫扭動起來。雷木思對痙攣的抽搐束手無策。他奮力地想抓緊道夫，儘管較為壯碩男人的劇烈扭動著、抽搐著。然而，在嘗試的扭動下，他被迫移動起來，以至於道夫再也不能為他阻隔起貝拉。  
  
我再次聽見了那句話，「 _咒咒虐_ ！」不過這一次，雷木思摔到了地板上，痛苦地咆哮著。  
  
「住手，貝拉！」我大叫。「住手！」  
  
整整下一分鐘，所能聽見的都是雷木思喘氣和道夫低低嗚咽的聲音。  
  
接下來貝拉低下身子，再次用她魔杖抵住我的喉嚨。「看來，親愛的堂弟，你介不介意告訴我你從哪裡拿到的捲軸呀？」  
  
我閉上了我的眼睛，想知道我是否可以使用 _招喚咒_ 招來我的魔杖，然後在貝拉察覺到發生了什麼事並對我投射惡咒以前，逃開她的掌控。  
  
「妳怎麼找到我的？」我開口問道。  
  
「你會很吃驚地發現，當你告訴別國的魔法部，你只是想要跟你最喜歡的堂弟取得聯繫，好告訴他他的親親母親病了，會是怎樣的好法子呢。」她大笑起來。  
  
雷木思挪了挪，掙扎著跪起身子，然後貝拉刺耳地說，「別動，路平！」  
  
他猶豫了下，怒瞪著她，但是繼續著動作。  
  
酷刑咒再次將他放倒到地板上，在煎熬中咆哮蠕動著。  
  
「幹你的，貝拉！」我大喊著。「這是你跟我之間的事！」  
  
「你知道嗎，天狼星，你說得太對了。」貝拉微微笑著，然後把她魔杖的尖端指向我胸口。痛苦擊穿我每個神經末梢，將每個清晰的思緒送出我腦袋。  
  
接著，突然間，在我的尖叫聲以外，我聽見了有人在大吼。  
  
貝拉朝後飛去，直到她撞進了她背後的那堵牆。有東西發出了噁心的嘎吱聲，然後她隨著一聲呻吟重重地倒向地面。  
  
「貝拉！」道夫大吼，掙扎著要坐起身子。  
  
「 _速速前_ ，魔杖，」我聽見雷木思說著。他的聲音伴隨了久未使用的嘶啞，他的話語有著遲疑，像是毫不確定要如何說話似的。  
  
我轉過我的頭看向雷木思。我其餘的部分正過度抽搐著，而無法遵從我簡單的內心指令好『轉過去』。  
  
「你做了什麼？」道夫大叫道，恐懼地瞪著雷木思。  
  
我的大腦似乎依舊無法按它正常的速度消化事情：花了好幾秒鐘的時間，才理清我看見聽見了什麼。「無杖魔法，」我終於設法用低啞的聲音說話。這只是回答了道夫問題的部份答案，但這就是我所知道的全部。  
  
雷木思的魔杖飛了進來，啪地恰好飛進他手裡。接下來他對道夫彈了下魔杖，低喃著，「 _繩繩禁_ 。」細細的繩索用它們自己捆住了食死人的手腳，然後一個口銜塞進了他嘴裡。  
  
「幹得好，」我評論道。我坐起身子，痛得齜牙列嘴。  
  
「別亂動，」雷木思告訴我說，在他越過我逕自走向貝拉時，輕輕地碰了下我的肩膀。  
  
很可惜地，她還活著。巴坦也是。雷木思將他們像他對道夫做的一樣綁了起來，接著收齊他們的魔杖。他把它們塞進一個抽屜裡，然後以一個他從一年級就知曉的挺難搞的咒語鎖了起來。他曾經很有效地用來保護他的點心堆跟，稍晚之後的奶油啤酒，好遠離我們。  
  
接下來雷木思朝我走來，他手指溫柔地摸索著佈滿了我身體的紅腫，和血淋淋的割傷。不過，沒有什麼是穆敵的治癒魔藥和軟膏不能修復的。雷木思翻遍了穆敵給我的箱子，花了相當於他四個月以前所需的兩倍時間長來閱讀標籤。他最後選了我滿月後用在他傷口上的軟膏。  
  
「你怎麼樣？」我在他開始把軟膏抹勻到我背上的時候，輕聲問道。  
  
「我不知道，」他整整一分鐘後才回應。我想這是他有多心緒繁亂的跡象，是我從他那得到的誠實回答。我原本預期著他會說他很好。  
  
雷木思的觸碰很輕很溫柔，而我在他塗抹過我肩膀，和下到我雙臂的時候滴滴呻吟起來。「我弄痛你了嗎？」他問。「我試著不要的。」  
  
「不，那感覺很好，」我猶豫地回答。「你做得很棒。」  
  
他動了動，所以他到了我面前來。他似乎看向了各處，除了我的雙眼。「天狼星──」他停頓注，像是他不確定要問什麼，接著快速地搖搖他的頭。「別在意。」  
  
「問我啊，月影。」  
  
最後，他湛藍的雙眼對上我的。「我們在哪裡？」這不比耳語大上多少，但是卻伴隨了刺痛我心的那樣乞求表情。  
  
我把我的雙手搭上他肩頭。「我們在法國。卡馬格，準確說的話。」  
  
他倒抽了一大口氣。我右手大拇指開始輕柔地摩娑著他的脖子側邊，試圖撫平我所看見他眼底爆發的震驚。  
  
在那時刻，巴坦開始移動，而雷木思從我身邊彈了開來。我幾乎是鬆了一口氣。我不知道雷木思對於我們之間的事情記得哪些，或者是否是他注意到了我剛剛是怎麼碰觸他的。這並不是找出答案的時刻。  
  
我的肌肉仍然因為貝拉所使的不赦咒而抽著筋。我可以聽見穆敵的聲音在我腦袋後方咕噥著，「起來走動走動甩掉它。給你的肌肉做點對酷刑咒發牢騷以外的事情做。」所以在雷木思的協助下，我站了起來，往長桌伸出手去尋找支撐。  
  
「我是不是記得有……酒窖？」在雷木思雙眉間的細紋告訴我他很困惑。  
  
我指向了牆邊的那扇地板門，然後看著他走過去，他的雙眼掠過廚房，像是他頭一次見到一樣。我想要問他，他感覺如何，還有他還記得什麼，但決定等等，直到我們處置好雷斯壯他們。  
  
他走下梯子，消失了幾分鐘。當他重新出現時，他的下巴咬緊了，而他手指緊握著他的魔杖。  
  
「我們把他們關在……下面那裡吧，」他說著，「然後設下監護。」他的聲音現在打著顫，像是他觸及了他忍受的臨界線，而且僅僅是迫於腎上腺素的刺激下在運作著。  
  
我點了點頭，接著使用了招喚咒找我的魔杖。雷斯壯他們夠好心到把它留在另一個房間，而不是將其折成兩半。他們真是短視，真的。幾分鐘內，昏擊又被綑起來的三個就進去了酒窖，我們用了每一項我們所知道的咒語對設下那裡監護。接下來我們在一關起地板門，就在其上設好監護。我們不想冒任何的險。  
  
我在我們從地板門邊走開時搖搖晃晃的，然後雷木思捉住了我的手臂，好避免我往前摔到了我臉上。我轉過頭去謝他，然後我們的雙眼定住了彼此。  
  
在我可以想到我要說什麼或做什麼以前，我就讓我的手輕撫上他臉頰低聲說，「我都忘了你的眼睛有多藍。」  
  
他猛烈地倒抽了口氣。「天狼星，我們有沒有──？」  
  
「你記得什麼？」我問道。  
  
游移不決地，他伸出手來放到我的之上。「我想──是的，」他悄聲說，讓句尾的嘶嘶聲響迴盪我們之間。  
  
我的心臟頓了下。這就是我所擔心的：我對於我們所做的會被察覺到，一切恐懼與擔憂的那個時刻。但是他看起來對我佔了他便宜這件事沒有生氣。他看起來沒有後悔。反之，他看起來──很是驚訝。  
  
「月影？」  
  
接著他緩緩地靠了過來，偏了偏他的頭，好讓我們的唇瓣可以完美地融到一起。  
  
親吻月影與親吻雷木思之間是有所差異的。一者是受天性所驅，以一種他永遠都沒辦法理解的方式盡力回報愛意。另一者則是試著探索，還有連結，跟找尋方式來表達未曾被說出口的事情。他的舌頭找到了進入我嘴巴的道路；我的手找到了它們探入他衣服之下的途徑。我聽見他輕輕地低鳴起來。  
  
我拉開夠長的距離好咕噥出口，「上樓。」  
  
他的目光瞥向地板門，然後我大笑起來。「他們會乖乖的。這又不會花上 _我_ 太多時間。」  
  
他左邊嘴角往上勾起，然後我猛烈地倒抽了口氣。從我上次看到他這麼做已經有好幾個月的時間了。這是如此地原生的『雷木思』，然而，我卻全都忘得徹徹底底。  
  
我們爬上了階梯然後，毫無遲疑的，他把我拉進他的房間。  
  
疲憊跟留連不去的疼痛，在我們的雙手掙扎著移除層層衣物時淡去，同時我們嘗試以熱吻吞噬掉另一人，使得我們倆都帶著渴望呻吟起來。這將我們帶領到這個點上的不只是性愛的生理慾望：我們 _需要_ 這個。我們需要證明我們是活著的，而且都處在我們自我心智下。我們需要證實我們就在我們想要的地方──與對方在一起。  
  
我開始褪下我的內褲──我已經踢掉了牛仔褲──但是雷木思藉由將他的手放到我的之上阻止了我。「讓我來，」他低語道。把他的雙眼定在了我身上，他放低他自己，跪了下去，然後他的雙手向下輕輕撫摸過我的腿。  
  
「你好美，」他喃喃自語著。「我一直都這麼認為。」  
  
「你從沒說過，」我微微地責備了他一下。  
  
他聳聳肩，接著描繪起我雙腿的內側，上到那欉我想要他觸碰的毛髮。「沒想過你會想要我，」他在他扯下我的內褲時坦承說，然後以一個相當俐落的動作，將我的分身吞沒進他嘴裡。  
  
「哦，天啊，雷木思……」不過，無論我正在對他我不會想要他的念頭呻吟──伴隨他炙熱的嘴巴和靈巧的手指和頗大的分身──或是我正在對純然的愉悅呻吟，我都無法確定。也許兩者皆是。  
  
我睜開我的雙眼──我沒有閉上它們的意圖──然後看見了那雙美麗的湛藍眼睛，依舊牢牢而熱切地緊盯住我。這就像是他在試著擔保說，這並不是我一直以來滾在一起的那匹狼一樣；這是雷木思：我的朋友、我的戰友、我的密友──而我最好清楚意識到差異所在。  
  
我享受了好一會兒他舌頭的玩弄，還有他呼吸的熱度，接著將他一把推開。「挺不住太久，」我氣喘吁吁說道。  
  
他一邊的唇瓣往上提了提，而我以我的拇指描繪著它。「你認為我就可以？」他上氣不接下氣地問。  
  
我們倒上了床，我們的手在對方身上起舞，而我們的嘴唇只分開了足夠低語我們還未說過，也或許永遠不會再說的話語。  
  
「……還以為我會失去你……」  
  
「……我被困住了。沒辦法跟你說話或告訴你……」  
  
「……害怕你會討厭我……」  
  
「……害怕貝拉會殺了你……」  
  
「……這麼地想要你……」  
  
「 _現在_ 就要你！」  
  
跟隨其後，雷木思，他靈巧的手指和低語的咒語就拓展、準備好了我，把我的雙腿推得更開，然後把他自己送入我體內。  
  
我因為侵入而哭叫出來，然後他停頓了很長一段時間，足以讓灼燒感退去。接著，在我們對著彼此低聲訴說著保證之時，他將他自己推進得更深、更深，直到他整個長度都嵌進了我之中。  
  
「我幹他的愛死你在我裡面了，」我朝他耳朵低吼，同時我們找到了將逐漸攀升的愉悅送下我身體的節奏，直到每一欉神經都因為先前吞沒我的另種火焰燃燒起來。  
  
他對於他耳上的氣息抖了抖，然後把他的臉埋進我的脖子。「愛死在你體內了。」  
  
他的手擠進我們之間，以和他臀部現在正在進行的同樣急劇動作，尋找著、套弄著我的分身。我闔上了我的雙眼，想要盡我所能地延長這個，但是了解到這是無望的事情。他的氣味、感受、味道到處都是，在我鼻子裡、我的嘴裡，而且我任其填滿我，團團圍住我，接著將我推過邊際，大聲哭喊出他的名字。  
  
他幾秒後伴隨一聲響亮的驚呼也到了，劇烈地抖著，接著倒在了我身上。  
  
我們靜靜地躺在那，我們的手臂和雙腿仍然都糾纏住彼此好幾分鐘。  
  
「不想動，」他終究低聲說道。  
  
「那就──不要，」我靜靜地說。  
  
「食死人在樓下，」他提醒我說。「我想要擺脫掉他們。」他嘆了口氣後坐起來，接著探詢地看向我。「可是能知道會很好：我們為什麼會在法國？」  
  
當我告訴他，鄧不利多希望我們在我們借住的房子裡會很安全，雷木思帶著興味哼了哼鼻子。當我告訴他，我們到這裡三個月了，然而，我感到一陣哆嗦折磨過他身體。我本來會告訴他更多的，但是他打斷了我，告訴我之後會有時間來說更多的答案；他只想要雷斯壯滾出房子。我自願前往法國魔法部，告知他們我們的俘虜，然後要求他們去聯繫阿拉斯特．穆敵。  
  
他用著顫抖的食指揉了揉他額頭。「魔法部知道我在這裡嗎？」他問道。  
  
我點點頭。「穆敵安排了一切。魔法部員工之一，克蕾兒．冗貝，來過幾次查看──一些東西。」  
  
他的雙眉沉思著垂了下來。「深色頭髮？」  
  
「那就是她。」  
  
他點了下頭。接下來他繼續他的步行，穿過了前廳，他的手指拖過每一件傢俱、書架、他喜歡的窗台……他在那裡停頓了下來。  
  
「你確定我不在的時候你會好好的，月影？」  
  
他搖搖他的頭，像是他正在理清它。「我沒事。你為什麼不繼續去忙呢？我們越快甩掉他們，我就感覺越好。」  
  
他聽起來不像沒事。他聽起來滿是困惑和憂愁，也許甚至有點嚇壞了。但是我離開了，我知道我越快走開，我就能越快返回他身邊。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
45分鐘之後，五名法國魔法部的職員就把雷斯壯們從地窖裡拖拉出去。穆敵和兩個正氣師夥伴站在一旁，看著整個過程。  
  
「真不敢相信你沒有設下幾種監護，布萊克，」穆敵低聲咕噥著。「我沒告訴過你嗎？」  
  
我聳了聳肩。我原本可以捏造幾個藉口的──或甚至是致歉──但是我更加擔心雷木思所說的事實，自從我回來，接著他撤退到前廳之後的三件事情。他說那是別擋著路了；我知道他正在避開跑進跑出這房子的陌生人。  
  
「天殺的叛徒！」不管是什麼她受創的傷口，貝拉已經被治癒了，而口銜也被移除。她沒說太多有趣的東西，而且重要的事情更沒說多少。「我會 _殺了_ 你的，天狼星！」  
  
穆敵轉向去問她又另一個問題，而她唯一的回應是侮辱。我趁這機會撤離去找月影。  
  
他正坐在窗台上，他的雙臂緊緊地環住他膝蓋，把他的雙腿拉向他胸口。他的臉埋藏在了他手臂的圈圈之中。  
  
「月影？」我將我的手放在他的肩膀上。他正抖個不停。「你還好嗎？」  
  
他抬起他的頭，然後我對於他有多蒼白縮了下。「獸足，我不能──」他停下，然後搖搖他的頭，很顯然試著不要哭出來。  
  
「你什麼都不用做，」我堅決地說著。「你為什麼不上樓去你的房間？我待會兒就會上去了。」  
  
「穆敵會想要問我──事情的。」  
  
阿拉斯特．穆敵質詢雷木思的念頭──因為那就是他會做的事──在雷木思才剛剛回歸他的心智時──使得我內心都痛了起來。「你上樓去吧，」我說，任由我的手指滑過月影耳朵上沙棕色的頭髮。「我來應付穆敵。」  
  
「可是──」  
  
「信任我，雷木思。我會照料好你的，」我輕柔地說。  
  
他注視了我一會兒，接著閉起他的雙眼，然後倚進我的掌心。  
  
我轉過身子，然後挪了挪我一邊的臀瓣，擱上他腳旁邊的窗台。接著我用我另一隻手臂環繞過他的肩膀，把他拉向我，閉起我的雙眼，好專注在我憂慮的月影身上。  
  
他的手指揪住我的衣服，然後他低喃著一些我聽不到的東西，不過，在我可以要求他再說一次以前，穆敵進入了房間。  
  
「路平，我是──」  
  
我在我打斷他時都沒睜開我的雙眼。「不要現在，阿拉斯特。」  
  
我聽見他動了，所以他會在我的視線以內，要是我抬眼看的話。  
  
「我需要知道──」  
  
我接下來確實睜開了我的眼睛。「我已經告訴過你三次發生什麼事了。如果你想要更多，你就要等到明天早上。我們很累了，全身痠痛，我們──受夠了。我們需要點時間。」  
  
我的手臂收緊了環繞住雷木思發著顫的身軀，而穆敵的眼睛死死地盯著我。那裡有絲知曉的神情，而且那不完全表示贊同。依舊，他緩緩地點了點頭。「明天，就是。你小夥子們上樓去稍睡會兒。」他強調了最後的字眼。「我會處理好這個。」他越過他的肩膀，用拇指朝廚房猛地比了比，我們依然可以聽見貝拉在那裡尖叫著髒話。  
  
我對他微笑表示我的謝意，然後他轉過身子留我們獨處。  
  
「我們走吧，月影，」我說著，滑下窗台，然後讓我的雙手滑落他手臂，拉扯著他的雙手。「上床。」  
  
他將他的手指纏繞住我的，然後任我拉他上樓去他房間。我們沒脫掉衣服就倒在了床上。床鋪比我的要小了點，但是這很愜意、舒適，對我們而言又很熟悉，用來窩在一起相當完美。我把被子拉過我們倆個，接著讓我自己壓向他。他蜷進我懷裡，然後我們立刻沉入夢鄉。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
當我們隔天早上起晚了，我等著一切都將變成尷尬的那瞬間，但是沒有。反之，我們看著彼此微笑──然後朝彼此伸出手去。  
  
手指循著肌肉與疤痕；手掌跟隨著身軀的輪廓。牙齒咬住了柔軟的肌膚，而舌頭撫慰過銳利處。最終，雷木思將他的長腿環住我，把我更深、更深地拉進他自己。我們沒有說太多話──呻吟聲和「那裡！幹，好棒！」的哭喊，告知了所有我們需要知道的事情。  
  
我們之後躺在了那裡，在被子底下環抱在一塊兒，好長一段時間就只是凝視著彼此。我沒辦法停下看著他的湛藍雙眼。它們總是如此富有表達還有，現在有了心滿意足， _幸福_ ，都是因為 _我_ 。  
  
不過，我得要將我們領回現實之中。「穆敵吃了一驚，」我說，「為我沒有因為他對你做了什麼而殺了道夫。」  
  
雷木思從纏繞中脫出他自己，然後噗通倒向他的背。他什麼話都沒說。  
  
「你知道那道咒語是什麼嗎？」我開口問，突然感到很是好奇。  
  
他用他的手指揉了揉他雙眼。我突然知道了他究竟在做什麼；我先前見過這個。那是為了答案在拖延時間，或捏造一個謊言的手段。  
  
「你知道？」我施加壓力。  
  
「那又有什麼關係，天狼星？」他帶著一個重重的嘆息問道。  
  
我坐起身子，被子落到了我的腰間。「你早就知道那會有什麼效果，然後你還把我推到一邊去，替我接下。」  
  
他坐了起來，對我背過身子去。  
  
「你為什麼會那麼做？」我的聲音幾近聽不見，為他所做的而喘不過氣來。為了我。  
  
「我還以為那相當清楚明白了，」他靜靜地說道，轉身給了我他的半個微笑。  
  
我從不知道他愛我愛得有那麼深。他本來可能會死的，或瘋掉，或停留卡在了狼的心裡，直到穆敵將他「結束他的悲慘」──而我都不會知道這個真相。我可能會感到納悶，但是我永遠都不會知道了。  
  
「哦，天啊，月影，」我低喃著。「我才不值得。我完全不值得你失掉你的心智，或是你的生命。」  
  
他緩緩地轉過身面對我，將我的下顎捧在他手心裡。接著，直直望進我雙眼，他說，「我願意再做一次。」除了其最原始又最純粹的真實以外，從他的字句和他的聲調之中，再無其他。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


第五章  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「接受並非服從；是處境實況的確認，接著決定你將對此做些什麼。」──凱瑟琳．凱西．瑞爾登  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

穆敵在過中午沒多久後回來──在月影跟我解決掉我們的早餐後不到一個小時內。克蕾兒．冗貝跟他一起來。很不幸地，艾加．波恩和他們一起現了身。

克蕾兒以一個在一邊臉頰上，然後另一邊也一個的親吻跟我打了招呼。「天狼星先生！你經歷了一些不愉快的事情吧，我能體會。」

我咯咯笑起。「那可比不愉快要糟多囉。」

「我勢必要為魔法部再次之中的部份致歉。」她的雙眼瞪大著，滿是自責。

「沒人會知道佛地魔已經滲入法國魔法部，像他辦得到的，」穆敵冷硬地說道。他的聲調告訴我們，他認為法國一直都是沒質疑過此的白痴。

「接下來幾週會有許多調查，」克蕾兒以一種斬釘截鐵，令我意識到她知道穆敵正在暗示著什麼的方式說話。

在她身後，穆敵翻了翻白眼。「路平在哪？」他問道，改變著話題。

我比向廚房。「他正在泡茶。他說三個月都沒有提高我煮一壺好茶的手藝，所以我就要他去煮了。」

我沒告訴他們，雷木思正躲了起來。他還沒有對我承認太多，但是我夠了解他，清楚這就是他的目的。仍然，我領了他們回到廚房，我在那過度熱烈地向雷木思宣布我們有訪客了。他靜靜地跟穆敵和波恩打招呼，接著尷尬地轉向克蕾兒。

「很榮幸再見到你，月影先生，」她在她給他傳統法式招呼時微笑著。他看起來很驚訝她知道他的暱稱，然後給了我好奇的一瞥。

然而，在我能解釋以前，穆敵說話了，「我們來處理掉這個吧。我想要回去做雷斯壯他們的偵詢。」

「給他們過量的吐真劑，然後問她是不是在跟佛地魔睡，」我提議道。

穆敵洪亮地吠出大笑聲。「我或許會就那麼做。」

「問她是否道夫也正在跟佛地魔睡吧，」雷木思咕噥說。我以為這小聲到只有我聽得見，但是穆敵又大笑了起來，還在雷木思的肩膀拍了拍。雷木思很不典型地從那粗暴的接觸縮了下。我好奇是否狼依舊在接近雷木思意志表面處躡手躡腳，而且他還記得穆敵，又或者昨晚的事件仍然使得他容易受驚。

用過茶與蛋糕之後，雷木思訴說了他對於前晚發生了什麼事情的觀點。他不記得太多。直到他聽見我在酷刑咒之下尖叫，人類意志才隨著迫力和閃電般的速度打醒。那很快，他說。他突然間意識到貝拉正站在我上方，而道夫倒在了他旁邊。那只是穆敵給予我們的眾多訓練時數幫了雷木思反應過來，使用驅除咒把貝拉從我身上推開。

「同那迅速程度，你就回到了你的人類心智？」艾加．波恩問道。

雷木思猶豫了下，接著點點頭。

「你不記得那之前的任何事情？」

「不完全，不。」月影藉由啜了口茶水而停頓了會兒。「在那之前的所有事情就是模糊一片。」

「你記不記得被雷斯壯的咒語擊中？」

雷木思沉穩地對上波恩銳利的目光，然後說了謊。「不。」

波恩往前傾身，他的雙眼因為好奇而發著光。「你知道那是什麼咒語嗎？」

「我不記得被那打中了，」雷木思淡定地說著。「要是我知道那是什麼，我又怎麼記得住？」

「可是你記得截至那以前的所有事情，對吧？」穆敵問著。「布萊克，你們兩個對他記得和不記得什麼談論得夠多嗎？」

「別擔心，路平，如果你不記得在你過往發生過的事情，」波恩在我可以回答前說道，「那注定會成為空缺的。這就是那道咒語的效用：摧毀你的記憶，一點一滴。你像隻狼一樣生活了三個月的事實，或許會使其更糟。」

我看見雷木思的眉毛垂了下去，感覺到他的身體緊繃起來。

「你記不記得你雙親的名字？」波恩問。當雷木思正確地回答時，即便慢了點，波恩立刻對他發出下一個問題。「你記不記得你在哪裡就學？」

雷木思給了他一道困惑的注視，但回答了，「霍格華茲。」

「你記不記得你朋友們的名字？」

我向前靠去，擋住波恩視野裡的雷木思。「這有必要嗎？」

「最好現在找出來他忘掉了什麼。只有這樣他才能著手重新學習。你想要他任憑魔法部或食死人擺佈，因為他無法記起重要的事物嗎？」

「不要緊的，」雷木思咕噥道，將一隻手輕放到我手臂上。

我不甘願地坐回去，讓波恩繼續。

「你朋友們的名字，路平？」

「詹姆、彼得、天狼星，還有莉莉。」

穆敵開口說道。「你的雙親現在住哪？」

雷木思的雙眼突然在他於思考中忘卻自我時閃躲起來。

「月影？」我督促他。

「我不……」他停了下來，然後看向我。「石造的屋子，對嗎？」

他不記得這件事嚇到我了。就我所知，或許有些事情他不會記得了，我從未想過他會忘了基本如他的雙親──和他──在過去住了五六年的地方。

我企圖維持我的語氣輕鬆，所以他才不會知道我有多焦慮不安。「不對，那是前一個房子。這個是白灰泥跟黑樑柱蓋的。記得嗎？」

他的雙眉微微低了下去，然後他低噥道，「不，不完全……」

「那你在倫敦的公寓呢？」穆敵問著。「你記得那在哪嗎？」

這是雷木思拖延的經典手法，啜一小口的茶，接著做一個輕率的發言。「那肯定不是在──」那裡有著幾秒鐘的遲疑，「──騎士橋。」

「 _我_ 都負擔不起騎士橋了，」我嘲諷著，希望讓他的話看起來像是個玩笑，而不是個實際上是的赤裸裸迴避。

穆敵全都看透了。「住址，路平，」他命令道。

雷木思閉上他的雙眼嘆氣說。「我不知道。」

還有更多的問題，有些雷木思可以回答，少數幾個他沒辦法。我可以感覺得到，他的憂慮在他意識到特定資訊碎片從他記憶裡徹底消失了之時，成長著。我在桌下伸出手去，擱置在他的腿上，希望可以安撫他。我想要停下詢問──我確實試了幾次──但是穆敵和波恩倆都駁回了我，告訴我雷木思得要察覺到他不知道的東西。

我猜這是對的。穆敵並不是那種故意對某人造就尷尬或痛苦的人，除非他們是黑巫師，或者他們耍了他一把，而他也只是一報還一報。他總是站在雷木思那邊，要是有任何人質疑我朋友的忠誠的話。

依舊，這沒讓我感覺好一點，對於了解到隨著每一個『我不知道』，或每一次對名字或特定字詞的支吾不定，雷木思正越來越彎起背脊，越來越縮進他椅子，看起來愈加挫敗。

問題在穆敵和波恩領著雷木思過過他應該要知道的咒語，應該要很熟悉的人們，還有他去過的地方之後，慢慢減少。大多的審訊著重在鳳凰會：誰在裡面，雷木思於進攻或防守可以做到什麼，然後他是否可以自己一人承擔起任務。我們沒法子知曉，一個簡單的問題，正要造成我們任何人原本預計的還要更多毀滅。

「鄧不利多的護法是什麼？」穆敵問及，聽上去幾乎是無聊了，就像是他已經認定雷木思會知道一樣。

一陣靜默，然後我飛快地瞥了眼雷木思。他看起來嚇壞了。

「路平？」穆敵帶著熱切興味盯著他瞧。

「我…我不知道。」

「你知道 _你的_ 嗎？」波恩尖銳地問。

雷木思手中的杯子，突然因為他收緊拳頭的壓力而碎裂一地。

「該死，月影！」我驚呼道，拔出我的魔杖以協助抑止傷害。

穆敵動作更快，使那些液體消失，還有雷木思手上的割傷在幾乎要開始流血前也消失了。

「我猜想這表示了，你不記得你自己的護法型態，」波恩幾近惡意地說道。

雷木思艱困地吞了吞口水。「不，我不記得。」他的坦承聽起來像是從他的心被撕下來的：痛苦又帶著恐懼搏動著。

我閉上我的雙眼，深深吸氣。

「老天啊，」我的朋友突然間低語起來。「要是我連那個都不記得，還有什麼其他你們沒人知道的東西我忘掉了？」

我們全都凍結在原地盯著他看。無庸置疑地，恐慌穿過了他的話語。

我看見克蕾兒．冗貝的表情從驚恐到憐憫，變得柔軟起來。我把我的手放上雷木思肩膀，知曉憐憫正是他在這整個情況下，他所沒有辦法忍受的事情。然而，她卻是那個打破這個僵持沉默的人，藉由說出，「我想我可以多來點那美味的茶，月影先生。」

我感激地對她微笑。至少她打碎了這片緊張氣氛。

「在這整起事件裡只有一件試試我沒搞懂的。」穆敵咬了口蛋糕，若有所思地咀嚼著。「你們倆跑哪去了，布萊克，你走進滿屋子的食死人，而路平沒跟你在一起？」

我嘆了口氣，因為我知道這個問題早晚都會被問及的。我快速解釋了我們的遊訪，還有現影術。當我說到月影從我身邊逃開，我歉疚地看向雷木思，任我的手滑下他的腿，輕輕的捏了捏。

「等等，」穆敵說道，坐直了身子，把他的杯子碰地一聲下放到桌上。「你讓他跑了？」

「我沒有 _讓_ 他，」我駁斥著。「他只是對我來說跑太快了。我──」

「你讓一頭野生的狼人跑了？」穆敵表明得更加清楚，他的聲音銳利起來。

「我沒有讓──」

「看在梅林的份上，布萊克！你有沒有意識到可能會發生什麼事，要是──」

「可是什麼事都沒有，」我反駁說。「而且他才不是野生的！他是──」

霎時間，無論我要說的是什麼都不重要了。有道木頭擦過磁磚的聲音，同時間雷木思突然起身衝出了房間。我聽見他在階梯上的腳步聲，接著靜默降臨到我們所有人身上。我愣住了，突然意識到這段對話──這段全都關於他的──是怎麼在他 _周圍_ 進行著，把他塞進一個被動、外人的角色之中。我們一直把他當作他像是依舊受到狼的掌控之下，無法為他自己發聲。

「哦，天殺要死了，」穆敵嘟噥道。

「天殺的幹砸了，更像是，」我在我站起身時狠嗤。我現在感覺對我自己，就跟我對穆敵和波恩一樣煩躁。「給我們點時間，行嗎？」

我緩慢地走去雷木思青綠色的房間。我想要給他時間理清他的想法，如果可能的話。

他將他的手肘靠在窗邊。一隻手在揉蹭著他的後頸；另一隻則是一陣一陣地拉扯著他毛衣的線頭。他在我走向他，並用我的雙臂環繞住他的時候，沒有動一下。每束他體內的肌肉都是緊繃的，每一條都是尖銳而有稜角的。我發現我自己哀悼著皮膚都被緊繃地拉過他顴骨的事實，使得他看上去比他實際年紀要老上了十歲。

「他們現在永遠都不會跳過那隻狼看我了，對吧？」雷木思低語。

「當然，他們會的，」我以比我感受到還多的肯定說著。「他們到目前為止都做到了。」

「不。」他微微地搖了搖頭。「這是不同的。他們知道我是狼人是一回事。這是徹底不同的，因為他們看見過了。他們見過了……我。」他的聲音在最後一個字上粉碎。

我將我的前額倚上他後頸。「那只是一部份的你而已。那不是全部的你，」我輕柔地說著。我親了親他頸背柔軟的肌膚，然後收緊我在他身上的擁抱。「那部份就像喝茶、嘲諷、閱讀，還有具說服力地撒謊一樣。題外話，為什麼你對波恩說的關於知不知道那咒語是什麼上說了謊？」

他握緊了他的雙手，然後把他的額頭擱在了他們之上。這看上去幾乎就像是他正在禱告。

「月影？」

「他盯著我看，就像我是籠子裡的野獸。我是──」他掙扎著正確的字眼，「──一項即將要進行的實驗。」雷木思打起顫來。

我的呼吸卡在了我喉嚨裡。「不，才不是──」

「不要騙我，」雷木思自緊咬的牙間粗啞地說著。他拉開他的雙手，只為了將一邊的拳頭搥進牆壁。「你看到他了，天狼星！」他扭過身子看我，他的雙眼閃著痛楚與憤怒。

「幹他的，」我說，強迫我自己隨性地說話，希望這可以撫平他。「或更棒的，別了。上我就好了。全部我在乎的只有你能夠把他直接扔進地獄裡去。」這聲調，我很清楚，響著虛偽。然而，感受上說來，倒是非常誠實。

「沒那麼簡單，」雷木思反駁道，焦慮地用他的手指梳過他頭髮。

「那很有可能可以啊，」我反斥說，意識到雷木思絕對不會被哄出這當下的心理狀態。他需要原因和邏輯──還有耐心。「你被那道咒語擊中後總部只有七個人知道。你知道詹姆、莉莉還有彼得不會對你有問題的。鄧不利多也不會。穆敵會搞定的──他都見過成千上萬被施展惡咒和被下咒，讓人表現得不像他們自己了的人了。那就剩下波恩。而要是他無法撒手，好吧，誰在乎啊？他只是一個人，月影。他什麼都不是。」

他什麼都沒說，但是我敢說還有什麼更多的在那。「來嘛，月影。跟我說說話，」我哀求著。「在你的腦袋瓜裡正在運作的，是什麼？」

他沉默了很長很長一段時間，長到我都不認為他會回答我了。最後，他開口了。「那你呢，天狼星？你看見了什麼，當你看著我的時候？」  
「  
我看見了你，」我緩慢地回應道。

「哪一部分的我？」他輕聲問著。「是狼還是人？」

我感到一陣的煩躁。「哦，幹，雷木思，我們就別跟彼此玩這遊戲了。」

「不。」雷木思使勁地一字一句說著。「這才不是遊戲。或者這不應該是。可是我們之間是怎麼開始的？」

我回想起我們在小屋第一晚的第一場淋浴。「那就是……發生了，月影。我們在這的第一晚，我們一起淋浴，然後──」

他打斷我。「沖澡？一起？」

「你不願意進去淋浴間！該死的固執，你就是，打死不退……我得要哄你──」

「所以，一個我們一塊兒沖澡的晚上，然後下個晚上我們就搞上了？」

「不！不對，完全不對！」我反駁著。「我們實際上沒有，你知道，直到昨晚都沒有第一次！只是互享打槍和幾個吹簫……」我的話漸漸沒了，看見雷木思臉上那陰沉、憤怒的表情。

「我們給對方打了三個月的槍？」他問，驚詫在他聲調裡顯而易見。「從到這裡的第一晚開始？」

我沒辦法收回，我也沒辦法說謊。「對，可是那不是──」

「那不是 _什麼_ ，天狼星？你在倫敦從來沒有看過我第二次，然後到達這裡的24小時內，我們就在沖澡的時候一起打槍了？」

「去他的，雷木思，這又不是像我算計好的！我可沒有對你沒在你正常心智下高興得亂跳，因為我終於可以鑽進你褲子裡！」

「那就告訴我這算什麼，天狼星。你以前可沒想要上我。你跟你不搞你朋友的該死蠢守則……可是我們到了這裡，然後我們成了……戀人？天啊，天狼星！你有對打炮那麼絕望到你會去上了狼人？你是不是只是在占我便宜？你追求的是獸交還是強姦，天狼星，因為我現在有一點搞不懂了！」

「這才不是那樣子！別把這個弄成別的不是的東西！」我大吼大叫，終於發起了脾氣，因為我已經喪失了掌控住對話、處境……還有雷木思。「我承認我總是說我不會搞我的朋友。可是我在我們到了這裡之後才開始了解你──」

「你開始了解的是那頭 _狼_ ！」雷木思回嗆了回來。

「不是！比那還要多！比那更多的是 _你_ ！」我深深地吸氣，試著把我自己帶回克制之下。在他可以從我身邊退開前，我捉住了他的雙臂後握緊。「給我一個解釋的機會，月影。拜託。」

雷木思使勁地呼吸著，他的肌肉因為緊繃而如石頭般堅硬。

「聽我說，」我乞求著。「我放棄了我在倫敦的生活，來到這裡陪你，還有維持你的安全。我來這裡幫你好轉。你該得到一個解釋，而我該得到解釋的機會。」

他對我背過身子去，我看見他的手捲成了拳頭。這在他短促地點頭前，幾乎是永無止盡的時刻。

我們在他的床鋪上坐下來，然後我在他可以阻止我前抓起了他的雙手。「當我們來到這裡的時候，我沒有意圖跟你牽扯不清。我只是來這裡幫你好轉。接著呢，在第一晚之後……沒錯，我很享受我們做的事情。老天啊，月影，我們是年輕氣盛的小夥子。你能期待什麼？不過──」我連忙補充，見著他正在吸氣著要開口，「──我們在這的時候，有別的事情發生了。我看見了你，月影，像沒有人曾經看到過的。」我的聲音柔軟了下來。「我看見了你很快樂。」

「我一直都──」

我搖搖我的頭。「不。你從來都沒有。不像這樣。可是，那不是狼。那是你。沒有獸毛或是利牙或是爪子──或甚至尾巴。也許你沒辦法向我說話，而且你沒有像你現在過度思考事情，可是那是你。」我停頓了下，知道我想要說什麼，但不是怎麼說。「我沒有在占你便宜──你才不會讓我那麼做。要是你從沒想要我，你就會把我推開。而且我沒有在跟狼亂搞。雷木思，我是跟你在一起，不對，我是在 _愛著_ 你，因為我所了解的你，我們過去所共享的東西──然後我希望未來跟你一起分享的東西。」

「天狼星──」他看起來支離破碎，但這是好過生氣的進展。我現在有個機會說服他，如果他能就讓我說的話。

「我對我自己發了誓，月影，」我說著，放膽伸出手去，以我的指尖劃過他下顎。「這是我對你起的誓，我會看著你好轉。那是個你曾經是什麼樣子，還有你會再次成為的樣子的誓言。」

「天狼星，」雷木思反駁道，他的聲音發著抖，「你在我們在倫敦的時候從不在乎，如果──」

「你說得對。我沒有。可是我在這裡見過完全另一面的你。」我深深地吸了口氣，為了一段我從未對任何人做過的坦白穩定住我自己。「我已經愛上你了，雷木思。我知道這聽起來很瘋狂。可是我 _了解_ 你。我了解你的所有事情。我見到過你在我們跑過沼澤壕溝時候的微笑。我見到過你於獸足癱在你身上時心滿意足的樣子。」我緊張地笑笑。「天啊，這聽起來要變得超級娘了，可是，我見到過你在陽光下十足紅潤燦爛的樣子。我見到過你像是從來沒有人看過的，月影。而且我因為這樣而愛你。」

他仍然看起來躊躇不定，但是他的無言以對讓我認為，他依舊可以被說服的。問題在於，我沒有其他的可以說了。我只能想到一件事可做：我緩緩地向前傾去，將我的唇壓上他的。在我感覺到他的雙唇於我的之下分開前只有一下下，然後他在無奈的屈服中嘆息。

當我們的親吻加深時，我感到他手指在我衣服的前方蜷縮成一團。我壓抑不住我拉大的微笑：他不是要放開我。我用我的舌頭滑過他的下唇，聽見他輕柔地低吼。不過，他倒是拉開了身子，一會兒過後，以幾乎藏不住的希冀看著我。

「天狼星，這行不通的。」

我微微笑著，將瀏海撥離他的雙眼。「你個蠢蛋，早就已經可以了。」

我們知道我們得要回到樓下去，所以我們跟對方說好了，晚一點會來場更長一些的談話。不過，在階梯的底端，我阻止不了我自己。我把他轉了過來後親他。這次，他的唇瓣與我的一塊兒移動，取走相當於得到的。親吻之中包含了承諾。包含了期盼。

一道清喉嚨的聲音傳來，然後我們倆都快速地抬起頭看到克蕾兒．冗貝站在那裡。

「 _不好意思，麻煩，_ 」她以法語說著。「我必須回去了，所以我將要說再見了。」

我溫和地微笑起來，但沒有鬆開我對雷木思掌握。「能再見到妳真好。」

「榮幸該是我的，我向你肯定，」她說。突然間，她的雙唇彎起，一道淘氣的閃光在她雙眼裡顯現。「雖然，天狼星先生，我讓我自己見笑了一次。要是你像這樣做事，你會混淆我，害我又犯下相同的錯誤的。」

「沒有誤會，」我告訴她，收緊了我在雷木思身上的緊握。我感覺到他的肌肉緊繃起來，就像是他正準備要從我身邊拉開身子一樣。「我想我犯下的唯一錯誤，就是沒在一開始就相信妳。」

她大笑起來。「我很高興聽到這。非常容易就遺忘一些人生中最好的事物──你們怎麼說的？──在我們鼻子裡的？」

我感到雷木思對她的失態放鬆了最最輕微的些許。「在我們鼻子下的，」我和善的說著糾正。「不過不管是哪個，妳都對極了。」

她點點頭。「也許，要是你們兩個待得久一點，你們就可以找天晚上跟我在亞爾碰面，來頓晚餐。」

我看了眼雷木思。他給我一個戒慎的眼神，但幾乎是隨性地提了提一邊的肩膀。「那會是我們的榮幸，」我說，對她咧了嘴笑笑。

「我很期待再次見到月影先生美麗的湛藍雙眼哦，」她眨了眨一邊眼睛說。

當她走了之後，我指出說，「她不把你當隻狼看待，而且你還在我們第一次遇見她的時候對她吼叫。」

「天啊，天狼星！」雷木思帶著厭惡說道，將他自己從我身邊抽離。

「她也從一開始就以為我們是情侶，」我說著。「她可以看穿那隻狼，然後看見 _你_ ──還有她可以看穿所有事情和看見 _我們_ 。」

他嘆了口氣。「我不知道，天狼星。我知道，我想我知道你在說什麼，可是這……很難。」

「這嘛，當然，是很難。」我輕笑起來。「你不在你的腦袋裡三個月，然後你回歸原處，發現我留了你滿身口水。哪個人不會覺得這很難了？」

他確實對此微笑了。

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
我們沒有馬上回家。我捏造了個藉口說，雷木思跟我應該要在返回英國前完成捲軸的翻譯，在那裡我們會被詹姆、彼得和鳳凰會任務干擾。那似乎是個說得通的藉口。那肯定足夠讓穆敵輕易接受了。  
  
然而，現實情況是，我想要在面對倫敦、我們的朋友、我們的情況──以及我們的敵人以前，多給月影一點時間在情緒上與精神上來痊癒。  
  
雷木思迴避了我所有關於他對過去三個月裡記得什麼，或是感覺如何的問題。有好幾次，他會在句中停下好幾秒鐘的時間，好想起一個特定的字句。我得要一次又一次地提醒他咒語的字句。他要我告訴他，關於他忘掉了的事實或故事──或認為他忘掉了的。當我對事情的視角跟他的對上時，解脫會在他雙眼裡沉澱下來，然後他會緩緩地吐著氣，就像是他整段詳述中都一直屏住了他的氣息般。  
  
我們開始在後院裡練習決鬥，活動活動我們的魔法肌肉。第一天相當難過，因為我有過半的咒語都溜過了他脆弱而不穩定的防禦。他在樓下跺著步直至深夜，雙肩拱到了他耳朵，他的手深深地插進了他前面的口袋。我陪著他坐了一會兒，但是他無視掉我愈加的瞎聊，然後對我更加探究的問題給予單一音節回應。我想要捉住她，拉他到沙發上陪我坐下，這樣我才好抱住他。我想安撫他全都會沒事的。不過，實情是，只有他可以說服得了他自己。我在沙發上睡著了，在他於硬木財地板上輕柔腳步的聲響沉睡過去。  
  
隔天，他在決鬥上有所進步。再隔天，甚至有著更多的改善。我們開始練習的六天之後，他確實解除了我的武裝，還擊昏了我。  
  
我們倆都大笑不已，直到我們都氣喘吁吁，還有我們的胃都痛了起來。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
是夜，當我坐在餐廳裡，解密著卷軸之一時，雷木思走了進來，然後在我身旁的椅子裡落了座。  
  
「你終於準備好要嘗試這個了嗎？」我問著，舉起德語盧恩文的翻譯。我想要對他伸出手去，但沒有。我逼我自己滿足於隨意的碰觸或揉捏，直到時候到來，試著給予雷木思時間適應我們關係的可能性。  
  
他匆匆瞥了眼卷軸跟羊皮紙的方向，但搖了搖他的頭。「不，還沒有。我只是──」他停住了，然後我看見他的雙眼掠向我的嘴唇。  
  
我放下了書本跟我一直握著的羽毛筆，然後轉過身子，所以我們的膝蓋現在碰到了一起。  
  
我所知道的下一件事情，是雷木思有隻手滑到了我腦袋後方，把我往前拉進一個需索的熱吻中。我當下覺得還好我是坐著的；我不認為我的膝蓋對這等驚嚇能接受良好。  
  
在我心底毫無疑問地，他調整好了他自己，來接受已經在我們之間發生的事情。不過，我需要聽見他說出口，因為我知道他的話會告訴我，他未來是否確實要與我投入這段關係了。  
  
「你確定？」我設法在他的唇瓣開始溜向我的下巴，接著我的脖子時猛吸了口氣。  
  
他定住了，接著坐了回去，遠到他可以看見我的眼睛。「你想要談論這個？」他帶了點不可置信地問。「 _現在_ ？」  
  
「月影，你指控我強上了你，還有跟隻動物睡到了一起，在我兩者都沒做的時候。你不能怪我好奇你的意圖吧。」  
  
他瞪了我好長一陣子，害我都開始擔心我讓他又再次過慮了。  
  
「我的 _意圖_ ？」他最終重複了遍。他左邊的嘴角提起，形成歪斜的微笑。「我該去見你的父母親，然後請求許可來追你？還是等到鹿角到這裡進行角逐？」  
  
「渾蛋，」我嘟噥著。他的微笑沒有淡去，所以我陰鬱地繼續說，「當你指責我實際上一點也不在乎你的時候痛得要死耶。我不想要我們之間有任何像那樣的其他誤會。」  
  
他在他開口時看進了我的雙眼，「我知道我傷了你，而且我很抱歉。可是，天狼星，你得要理解──」他頓了下，像是他不確定他是否該繼續與否。  
  
「是？」我督促道。  
  
「我從我能記得開始就已經愛上你了。考量到我現在的心智狀態，那可說明了不少。」他短促地笑笑，他的目光從我的溜走，像是他害怕他可能會在我眼中看見的東西。「一直都是你，天狼星──可是你那條不搞你朋友的蠢斃了的守則……」  
  
「你知道的，」我慢慢地說著。「我對那或許弄錯了。」  
  
「你或許想要確認好，」雷木思警告著我，「特別要是我應該要昭告我的 _意圖_ 。」他加重了最後的字詞，而我有這感覺，他正在試著不要爆出大笑。  
  
「也許你應該要先告訴我你的意圖。」我捉住他的雙手，讓我們的手指糾纏在一起。「還有想個好一點的。」  
  
「頤指氣使的渾蛋。」  
  
「你才是大喊的那一個耶，『快點！用力點！』，要是我記得沒錯的話。」  
  
「那那些話，『幹，雷木思，讓我射！』就不代表任何意義了？」  
  
我們對彼此咧了咧嘴笑。  
  
是的，我知道這是個嚴肅的時刻。我知道無論雷木思要說什麼──還有我隨後的回應──會永久地改變我們。要是我們決定我們的關係要有未來，這將會些許地改變我們的連結，以及其他我們和我們朋友間的。我們將不再會是天狼星還有雷木思。我們會變成天狼星跟雷木思，就像詹姆還有莉莉是詹姆跟莉莉。而要是事情出錯了，就會有發脾氣和相互指責……  
  
「你準備好認真對待這個了？」他問著。他總是知道我在想什麼感覺有些嚇人。  
  
「你還沒有說任何值得認真對待的，」我逗他說。  
  
「那點關於我遠到從我能記得開始就已經愛上你了的不算？」  
  
我放開了一隻手去觸摸他的臉頰，任我的拇指愛撫他的下顎線條。「那或許可算得上是確切的事實。的確很有啟發性。」  
  
他轉過他的頭親吻我掌心，接著溫柔地拉下我的手。「我已經想要你好久好久，久到我都覺得這像是不可能發生的事了，」他低語，再次迴避著我的眼睛。「然後你想要知道我的意圖？」他搖搖他的頭，但是我可以看見他鼻樑上方的縐褶，意味著他正專心致力於他的答案。  
  
一會兒後，他收緊了他對我雙手的掌握，看進我的眼裡。「我意圖要試著讓你開心，」他簡短地說著。「我意圖要共享我們作為朋友所擁有的歡笑與悲痛，不過加深它，使其變得更加別具意義。」他雙眼周圍的皮膚彎了起來，警示我他打算要說他發現很有意思的東西。「另一方面，我意圖要對你做的還有說的蠢事，做出挖苦的評語。我不認為我能制止我自己那麼做，即使我們確實有著美妙的性愛。」  
  
「你意圖要跟我有美妙的性愛？」我質疑道。「要是你想的話，你或許要重新考慮考慮挖苦評語的部份哦。」  
  
他的笑容在他傾身向前對著我的耳朵低喃時，無疑轉成了邪惡。「你認為你可以拒絕我，就算我恰好在逗弄你關於你說的某些蠢事？」  
  
他滾燙的氣息或許觸及了我耳朵，但其後的強烈與熱情沖下我脊柱，透及我身體裡的每一處神經。我如預料地打起顫來。「雷木思──」  
  
他輕輕地大笑著。「我不認為你有那麼容易，獸足。」  
  
「只因為我知道你真的有多棒，」我說，振作起我自己，好給他一抹色色的笑。  
  
他微笑的嘴唇抵上了我的。我們的笑容，很快就在我們的親吻開始加深加溫時消失。我們的雙手開始游走，我們拉扯著對方的衣物，以求將對方拉得更近。  
  
雷木思突然滑下椅子，在我雙腿間跪著。我在他的手上移到我的大腿，直到他的拇指輕刷過我抽動的硬塊時呻吟出口。  
  
「幹！」我驚呼出口。  
  
「這是我對你的另一項意圖，」他低吼著說，恰好在他彎身咬住我丹寧布下的大腿。  
  
我魔杖的幾個揮舞從我們身上卸除掉我們的衣服；另一個清空了捲軸與羊皮紙所在的桌子區域。一隻在我背中部堅定的手推弄著，接著在雷木思傾身到我之上時越過桌子。輕柔的親吻沿著我的脊柱而下，同時修長的手指在我體內動作著，抓撓著，衝刺著，為了必然到來的侵入準備著我。  
  
雷木思用他另一隻手臂環住我的腰，在他的分身緩慢深入我時，緊緊地固定住我。他以極其緩慢的速度動著，使得我嗚咽起來，為了我要他完全納入我體內的需求而近乎啜泣。他的另一隻手致力於我的豎直，看似比以往經歷過的都要來得堅硬。  
  
終於，他粗大的分身徹底收進我的鞘裡，然後他開始進他所能地戳刺深入。思想與話語中止了存在。只有感受：難以置信的、盡數包圍的，還有比我曾經體驗過的任何東西，都要來得更多的激情熱切。情熱沖刷過我的身軀，而雷木思在我脖子後方粗糙又失去規律的氣息，使得我在灼熱的欲望中呻吟。  
  
在幾次恰到好處的衝刺後，我的身體渴求起釋放。我無聲、乞求地哭喊出來。  
  
嘶啞地，雷木思在我的耳裡低語，「為了我射，天狼星，為 _我_ 射。」  
  
這就是我高潮在我體內深處引爆所需的，從我身上奪取著我餘下的氣力。我沒了骨頭似地趴向前去，但是雷木思捉起環住我的胸膛，把我拉回去靠著他。他的牙齒在他最後一次近乎殘忍地戳刺進我時，深陷進我的脖子裡。他咆哮出聲，使我從那洪亮下縮開身子，但是他手臂的鐵壁堅硬不屈。它們在他種子一波波輸進我、填滿我的時候，堅定地把我定在原處。  
  
我感覺到他的雙腿沒了力，他顫抖饜足的肌肉再也無法支撐我們兩個更久。他把我跟他一起拉下到地板上，然後蜷繞住我，他的雙臂佔有性地環抱著我。  
  
「這實在不怎麼舒服，」我嘟囔著。  
  
他哼哼著同意。  
  
「你覺得我們能爬上樓去嗎？」我問道。  
  
他的低沉輕笑透過他的胸膛傳來。「你先起來，」他說，他的話語隨著疲倦而含糊不清。  
  
「好吧，」我說。然而，我疲軟的肌肉不願意回應我腦袋裡的命令。  
  
「我們還不起身嗎？」雷木思問道，將他的雙唇壓向我的肩膀。  
  
「我不這麼認為，」我昏昏欲睡地回應。  
  
「你的魔杖要比床舖近多了，」我的愛人指出。  
  
那只花了一下子招喚兩個枕頭和一些溫暖的厚毯子，好讓我們蜷縮進去。我們沒幾分鐘就睡著了，心滿意足的。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
我們決定在聖誕節前四天回去。那是在滿月的一週之後，而且雷木思可以自他承受的少量傷害中完全恢復。他就如同他向來的樣子般，在情緒上和精神上都準備好了，他說，也很渴望趕緊回去見他母親跟我們的朋友。  
  
不過，在我們離開的前一晚，我發現他坐在窗戶邊，深慮地朝外注視著黑暗。  
  
「你真像隻該死的貓咪，」我說，朝他走去，然後遞給他一個馬克杯的熱可可。「我將會需要替你把我的窗檯弄寬才行。」  
  
他微笑著表示他對飲料的謝意，然後用他修長的手指環住馬克杯，但是把他的臉轉回去窗戶。  
  
「有什麼不對嗎，親愛的？」暱稱在我跟他說話的時候，看似這樣容易從我雙唇中跑出來實在很怪。  
  
「你確定你想要我搬去你那裡嗎？」  
  
「為什麼我不要？」我問著，灰心詫異於他提起這個，雖然我奮力讓這聽起來只不過是吃驚罷了。我們已經就這個話題討論過十五次，然後每回我想說我們談妥了，他的自我疑慮卻又會再次聳立起它的醜陋大頭。  
  
「這不會很容易的。」  
  
「而且這會變得好很多很多，如果我有個夠大到讓兩個人住的公寓，而你正在掙扎於勉強維持生計，好保留一片屋簷在你頭上的話，」我把這說得儘可能像是嘲諷一般。  
  
他苦澀地笑笑，然後淺啜了一口可可。「我沒辦法貢獻太多。」  
  
「那是你說的。我只想要能隨時我喜歡就可以上你就好，」我說道，咧了嘴笑著。  
  
「所以，你在要求我看在方便的份上跟你住到一起？」  
  
「當然啦。我以為我們一週前就已經認可過這個了。」  
  
他倒是對這輕笑了起來，而我可以看見他的心情開始轉向。  
  
「你為什麼一直在問我這個？」我問道。我將我的手放上他臂膀。「你那麼懷疑我嗎？你懷疑我對你的感覺？」  
  
「不是，」他開口說，但有足量的猶豫在他聲調裡，我感受得到懷疑的首株萌芽。「可是一旦我們回去，然後每個人都知道了我們──在一起……」  
  
「要是他們無法搞不通，那他們能閃邊去，」我冷酷地說。  
  
他喝了大口一點的可可。「就算是詹姆？」  
  
「特別如果是詹姆，」我闡言到。  
  
他嘆了口氣。「我無法跟詹姆相比較的，天狼星。我很清楚。」  
  
我的下巴在我能制止前掉了下去。這就新了。「我不是在要求你這麼做啊。他是我的死黨，我一直想要的兄弟。 _你_ 是徹底不同的別種東西。」  
  
「你認為他對我們沒問題嗎？」  
  
我偷笑起來。「他大概會說也該是時候了。」  
  
「那其他的？」  
  
「月影，他們已經知道當提到上床的時候，我從來都沒特定性別偏好，他們也從不知道怎麼定義你。他們只是會假定我們在這兒把我們的大腦都幹掉了，而且這實在太棒，棒到我們回家都要繼續下去。」我微笑起來。「你擔心過度了。」  
  
「是我的缺點之一，」他承認道。  
  
「那就，別想啦。」  
  
「要是我可以的話，我──」  
  
「要是你可以不要擔心過度，你就不是你了。」我微笑著，接著將馬克杯拉出他的雙手。「來吧。」  
  
「我們要去哪裡？」他問，已經在起身了。  
  
「把你的大腦搞到滾出去，所以你就會停止思考啦，」我告訴他說。  
  
這還滿有效的，老實講。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
我們用港口鑰去了多佛，接著去了魔法部。詹姆、莉莉還有彼得都在那裡迎接我們，然後護送我們回鳳凰會總部。  
  
結果就像那樣，他們猜到了我們在共度的時間，會將我們領到成為戀人的關鍵點上，所以沒什麼好訝異的。他們看似認為我們對彼此來說或許會很棒。詹姆並沒有說也該是時候了。莉莉跟彼得倒有。  
  
我們待的時間只夠放下我翻譯的捲軸，還有告訴鄧不利多關於我們的住所安排。他對我們的宣佈大大地微笑著。「看到兩個人在意料外的處境下找到愛情真好，」他說。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
我們花了接下來幾天的時間，讓雷木思安頓下來。我們不用清空他的公寓，因為詹姆已經做了。他認定了一旦我們返回時，雷木思可以找個更好的公寓。所以鹿角告訴了房東雷木思搬出去了。我們在詹姆交給定格雷木思一箱滿是娃娃大小的家具時大笑不已。  
  
只有三件家具是雷木思決定要使用的：兩個書架和一張一度屬於他路平祖父的書桌。其餘的被放回了箱子裡，然後塞進了客房的衣櫥角落裡去。他的廚具成了廚房不錯的增添，考量到我只有少少的量。直到我們在法國的生活以前，我對於提供飲食的想法就是去買某幾種外帶。然而，雷木思會煮，而我將會佔據這份便宜。  
  
在聖誕夜前夕的早晨，我宣布說，「我們今天要去血拼，月影。」  
  
「血拼？」他緩緩地放下他的茶杯，呆呆地注視著我。  
  
「慣例要在聖誕節給聖誕禮物啊，」我說道。  
  
他的眉毛微微垂了下來。「天狼星，我好幾個月沒工作了。我不──」  
  
「別又來了。」我警告式地指著他。  
  
「可是──」  
  
「月影，我們得去買禮物給同樣的人。你能來挑選禮物，然後我會給它們付錢。很讚的夥伴關係吧。我會讓你負責包裝的，要是這讓你感覺好一點的話。」  
  
他盯著我看，然後我看見了他的下巴肌肉執拗地拉緊著。  
  
「哦，見鬼啦，雷木思。聽好了。你離開了一陣子。你會找到新工作，然後你能在你一拿到你的支票的時候就交給我。可以了吧？」我敢說我還沒說中打動他的魔法字眼；我看見了在湛藍雙眼中吹襲著的風暴。「幹，雷木思。別這樣。別像這個樣子。如果是我沒有找到工作的話，你會是頭一個提供我一個地方住，也是第一個你會把我們名字寫到你買的聖誕節禮物的。」  
  
這讓他縮了下，我知道我逮到他了。「來嘛，月影。你不能告訴我你要讓我去給莉莉買圍裙，還有一組銀製茶具吧。」  
  
他嘆了口氣，用一隻手梳過他頭髮。「天狼星──」  
  
「我們要給詹姆什麼？」我問著。「還有彼得？」  
  
他一臉空白地注視我，接著咕噥道，「我討厭這個。」  
  
「也許你是，」我說，「可是這很有道理啊。」我給了他一個咧嘴大笑。  
  
他搖搖他的頭，然後在開口說話前啜了一小口茶水。「給詹姆任何魁地奇相關又有親筆簽名的東西吧。」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
然而，當我們去進行我們的聖誕節血拼時，我看見了第一個或許我們過早回來的徵兆。我可以感覺到雷木思的緊繃增加，還有在我們殺出聖誕節購物人潮時，他的沉默加重了。  
  
「你還好嗎？」我開口問道。  
  
「人好多，」他靜靜地回答。  
  
我在我可以制止我自己以前大笑起來。「可是那就是你喜歡的啊。」  
  
他看上去一臉困惑。「什麼？」  
  
「你總是說你喜歡人群，因為在這堆人裡面你不是狼人──你只是許許多多人裡的一個。」  
  
「我不記得了。」他說得相當小聲，我幾乎都快沒聽見了。  
  
我試著送他回家幾次，但是他一直堅持著他會習慣這種貼近、噪音，還有氣味的。我們結束了我們的購物，但是我們回到家的時候，他抖得清晰可見，而我的心也都為他感到疼痛起來。  
  
我們一回到公寓的時刻，他就癱上了沙發，他雙手覆蓋住他的臉。我在他身旁落座，然後把他緊緊地拉近我胸口，直到他停下顫抖。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
我們聖誕節大多都花在陪月影的媽媽。讓她遠離對月影缺席的恐慌，鄧不利多告訴她，雷木思一直都在法國從事一些研究探索。根據路平太太的說法，鄧不利多大約每兩週左右會來拜訪一下，送上一份關於她兒子正在從事，以及他如何過日子的報告。那全都是捏造的故事，不過它達到了它的使命。她問了問雷木思有關他的工作，但是他告訴她，那是機密，而且他受限於簽約之下不得洩露任何資訊。她稍稍揶揄了他一下，說他都不告訴他自己母親有關他的秘密，不過，十分感謝地，撒手不管了。  
  
隨著對路平太太說會盡快回來的承諾，我們在日落的時候離開，前往詹姆和莉莉的公寓。彼得已經到那裡了，然後我們有段美好的時光，拆禮物、喝酒，還有毫不留情地尋彼此開心。不過，一個小時後，法蘭克和艾麗斯．隆巴頓現身了。那就像是隆巴頓他們打開了閘門：那之後沒多久，普瑞們，每個都帶著一個長腿金髮女孩作陪，碰地突然出現。接下來，更多人──單獨或成對的──聚集到了詹姆和莉莉的公寓裡，直到那裡變成移動想不撞到某人都要不可能了為止。巨量的靜默咒是唯一鄰居們沒有抱怨的原因，我敢肯定。  
  
是過了一陣子之後，我才察覺到雷木思他，告訴過我他要去廁所，卻都還沒有回來。我開始搜尋起公寓，嚇壞了三對正在搞的情侶──一對在詹姆跟莉莉的床上，一對在客房，然後另一對在浴缸裡；揮手打發掉六七個看起來想聊天的人；還有推開三名熱情過剩，她們眼裡夾帶著慾望的女孩子。  
  
莉莉正站在後門旁，一張憂慮的表情掛在她臉上。  
  
「嘿，莉莉，妳有沒有──？」  
  
「他在外面，」她靜靜地說道。  
  
我開始繞過她走，但是她輕輕地碰了碰我的臂膀。「天狼星──」  
  
她的聲調比她表情更警告著我，所以我不發一語地等待她繼續說下去。  
  
「他很痛苦，」她輕聲說著。「他絕對不會承認，可是──」她停了下來，搖搖她的頭。「跟他談談，天狼星，然後聽聽他沒說出口的部份。」  
  
她捏了捏我的臂膀，然後走開了。  
  
雷木思駝了背坐著，當我坐下的時候沒抬起頭看。  
  
「月影？你為什麼在這外頭？」  
  
「哦。」他稍稍坐直了點。「裡面有點熱，我就出來這裡呼吸點冷空氣。」  
  
「是有點擠，」我承認道。我握住他的手，發現那很冰冷，而且在微微打著顫。  
  
就像是他意識到我感覺到了什麼，他抽離了他的手，用力地在他大腿上摩擦起來。「我的手很冰，」他不必要地說著。「我想我出來這邊太久了。」  
  
猛然的領悟刷過我。「是人群，對吧？跟昨天一樣。」  
  
他的雙肩塌了下去。  
  
我嘆了口氣，然後用我的手臂環住他肩膀。「那注定是難以忍受的，月影。我們在鳥不生蛋的地方獨自待了那麼久，然後回到這裡，回到聖誕節的人潮……我敢說我們本來可以挑個好時間的，嗯？」  
  
「對啦，對啦。當然啦，」他說得有點太快了些。  
  
我親親他頭部的側邊。「會好轉的。我保證。」  
  
「我不認為這還能變得更糟，」他咕噥。  
  
我沒對他的評論表達回應，因為我知道他會從我的聲音裡聽見擔憂。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
在下個月，他證明我們倆都錯了。  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  


第六章  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「軀體的勇氣是動物的本能；道德的勇氣則是更高更精確的勇氣。」──溫岱爾．菲力普斯  
  
「一個人人生的接納，與屈服順從毫無關聯；這並不代表自掙扎中逃離。恰恰相反地，這代表了於其來臨時接受它，連同所有遺傳、磨難、心理牽絆和不公正的障礙。」──保羅．杜尼耶醫生  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

無論多少天過去了，雷木思就是沒辦法忍受身處在人群之中。走過人滿為患的街道，令他神經兮兮又脾氣暴躁。鳳凰會會議對他來說變得很困難，要是有多於十個人在房裡的話。他會議從頭到尾都會坐立難安，不是不停地抖腳，就是在擺弄紙張、他的魔杖，還有隨便其他任何恰好在伸手可及範圍內的東西。他閃避掉所有會需要他跟蹤食死人穿過倫敦的鳳凰會任務。按穆敵給他的鋒利眼神來看，雷木思的逃避已經被注意到了。穆敵會帶著抿緊的嘴唇注視得他不舒服好一會兒，接著指示他去圖書館和小商店找資料跟有用的物品。

月影在從被認定神神秘祕的人們身上取得資訊上，非常快速地展現了技能。鄧不利多和穆敵雙方似乎都對他的成就刮目相看。我倒沒有過於吃驚：雷木思通常的溫和外表總能讓人們信任他。他現在只是將其用在了鳳凰會的優勢上，而不只是為了劫盜。藉由他搜集得來的秘密，他自早先雙唇緊閉的人們所揪出的資訊，我知道雷木思正在竭盡他的所能，像是只要如此，他就得以證實他自己，在鳳凰會所做的事情之中他感到接受得了的部份，他是有用處的。

然而，那一天還是來臨了，當穆敵需要鳳凰會在王十字火車站外邊埋伏，觀察他了解對於黑魔法有所涉獵的兩兄弟。傳言說他們將會與佛地魔碰面，而且很有可能會給他某些對他一統所需上會有所助益的物件。

「幾個正氣師會過來，可是他們不像我一樣認真看待傳言。」穆敵直白地表明。「我想要你們能有多少人去那裡就去多少人，接過魔法部的鬆散。我們可不容許這些王八蛋抓到他！」

我瞥了眼雷木思。他稍稍刷白了臉，但他看起來沒有十分不快。我希望這表示他已經準備好面對車站裡可能會有的人群。穆敵倒是指派了他去車站外巡邏，我希望這得以幫助他避免感受到幽閉恐懼。不幸的是，我無法多加關注他：我被指派去盯著兩個相鄰的月台。

那並不像是其他人所以為的那樣枯燥乏味。我時不時要對攀上攀下火車的人發射咒語，檢測會掩蔽人身分，或是使用幻滅咒徹底藏起其他人的咒語。我本來在望著人群，搜尋著穆敵在我們到這裡以前，給我們看過的照片中所有的特徵：銳利鮮明的顴骨；瘦長的鼻子；深棕色眼睛。

依舊，我得承認我對全部都感到緊張兮兮。穆敵警告過我們，很有可能會有食死人護送那對兄弟去見佛地魔。我對此毫不懷疑，特別是當我認為我在兩個月台外，看見了一名擁有只可能屬於魯休斯的閃亮金色長髮男子之時。馬琳．麥金農，位在月台任一轉彎處，提到過她認為她在附近瞧見了伊凡．羅西兒。

警告對方維持警戒──或『保持警覺！』，如同穆敵會說的──我們分頭錯開。然而，少於二十分鐘以內，我感到地表搖晃起來。一道鬼魅般的銀色形影掠過空氣，對我繞了兩圈才以穆敵無法錯認的吼聲說道：「正前方出入口，布萊克！」

我一抵達出入口的時候，就能越過火車和擴音器聲響，聽見恐懼與驚慌的尖叫。人群湧過每一道門，在他們匆忙向內逃竄下掉落了行李、手提包和公事包。一陣爆破再度撼動了建物，而尖叫聲也再次響徹天際，甚至比之前要更驚恐。只花了幾秒鐘時間，就意識到推擠過暴動群眾出去將會耗盡我的全力。我得要仰賴一些符咒的使用，把人群推開，才好讓我自己有空間移動。一旦我到了外頭，我深吸了口氣環顧四週，判斷著情況。

我是對的：佛地魔早猜到我們會過來，企圖攔截那對兄弟。他指示了他的食死人，去做他們所需的任何事情，好讓馬份和羅西兒可以將那兩個男人從火車站中消影，又不被我們所知。我看見的是他們的調虎離山。僅僅十二名食死人殺開道路朝著建築物前去，所有劈啪作響的咒語，射向不夠走運到逃出去，以及擋到他們路的人們，麻瓜向各處奔逃，在痛苦與驚懼中尖叫著。少數在那的幾名巫師立起了保護咒，然後自打鬥中閃躲開來。幾個無畏的靈魂，正在協助一些更加無助的麻瓜們。

還沒有任何一個食死人留意到我的現身。飛快地，我閃進了右側一個混凝土障礙的後方，我可以在思索我的處境時躲藏在那一會兒。一個特別突兀的黑色袍子身影，正在對通往車站內部較為時尚的頂篷支柱拋擲著爆破咒。我快速起身，朝他扔了一記昏擊咒，接著以流暢的移動縮了回來。

我等著咒語轟向我的藏身處，或是邪惡光束飛嘯過我的頭。什麼都沒發生，我沿著牆壁往下挪動了一兩尺，接著越過頂端偷看。我沒看見我試著擊昏的那個食死人；我希望這意味著他被擊中，然後有人把他拖走了。我對另一名鄰近的食死人投了另一道昏擊咒，在他倒下時滿意地微笑。

不幸的是，這獲得了另一位食死人的注意。我認為從他戴的面罩和他的腔調看來，有可能是安東寧．杜魯哈。我們開始互扔咒語，有那麼一下子，我除了我們的決鬥外什麼都沒意識到。

突然間，一抹身形從一輛停著的汽車後方衝了出來，將自己扔向我的敵手。他們變成翻滾、爭鬥著的黑色織物，跟熟到不能再熟的棕色皮革的一團。

「雷木思！」我大叫著。「見鬼的快離開這裡！」

他沒在聽。反之，他在食死人身上起了身，一隻膝蓋把戴面具的男人釘在地上。他在他用他魔杖尖端抵著那名食死人的喉嚨時，像狼似地低吼出聲。

我翻過牆壁跑向他，在我狂奔的同時發射保護咒語。一兩個咒語擊中了我的隱形護盾，形成一串串的銀綠色火花。

雷木思沒抬起來頭來。反之，他吐出了一道有時候被稱作微閃的惡咒咒文。那名食死人在雷木思的腳下斷斷續續地抽搐。而面具，則在他的發作下，從那名男人的頭上脫落，對我證實了我是對的──那是杜魯哈。

「你見鬼的在搞什麼？」我抓了狂似地大叫，感覺到電的脈衝從咒語和倒下男人的身上一陣陣傳出。

雷木思在他收起那道咒語的同時，將他更多的體重倚上了他膝蓋；那個食死人喘著氣呼吸。雷木思的牙齒在咆哮中暴露出來，每一束肌肉都繃得緊緊的，使得他的形體看起來更加銳利──也更野性──與平時相較之下。

「幹，雷木思！快住手！」我下著令。我伸手出去抓住他肩膀上的皮衣。

他把他自己從我的緊握中抽開，他轉過他的頭狠狠斥道，「我就快殺了那混帳了！」在我心中對他是認真的這件事毫無懷疑。

我可以在他湛藍雙眼瞧見金色閃爍其中，而我的心臟頓了一下。我霎時間意識到，糟透了的處境已經變得極度危險──而雷木思，在這當下，是難以捉摸的。「你沒有殺了道夫或貝拉，而且他們該付出的代價更多！」我駁斥道，緊緊抓住略過我心頭第一縷幾乎不合邏輯的想法。

「你知道他應得的！」雷木思堅持地說，將他的雙眼調轉回食死人身上。他用他的魔杖更加深刺入那男人的喉嚨。食死人發出奇怪的咯咯聲。

恐懼以寒顫的型態沖刷下我脊椎。杜魯哈是個邪惡的殺人兇手──傳言所說──而且不論雷木思想對他做什麼都，很有可能確實是他應得的。但是我的朋友，恰好是 _狼人_ 的這位，思路正不清晰。他沒有記起來殺了這男的，會給他帶來他自我的死亡。「把他綑起來，然後讓正氣師帶走他！」我堅定地說著。「該死的，月影！要是你殺了他，魔法部不會憐憫你一分一豪的！」

「幹他的食死人王八蛋也沒有憐憫！」雷木思咬牙切齒地說。

就這一次，邏輯在他身上一點作用也沒有。他在這狀態下不會講道理的。我得要想出點其他的東西。

「月影，要是他們宰了你，那會要了我命的，」我低語道，不在乎受困於雷木思長腿下頭的食死人怎麼想。「而且他們 _會_ 殺了你的。好好想想！」

雷木思彈了一下，再次抬起他的雙眼對上我的。飛快地，他眨了眨眼睛。「天狼星──」

「我現在不能失去你了！求你，雷木思！別這麼做！想想你正在做什麼！」我朦朦朧朧地意識到，我幾乎是在絕望中嘟囔了。然而，我的恐慌終於開始滲進了他的認知中。我可以看見狂怒散去；困惑與擔憂，還有憤恨，閃過他的雙眼及他的臉龐。我加壓這個機會。「如果你死了，」我最後輕柔地說著，「我會隨你去死，因為我不會讓他們不費吹灰之力帶走你。」

他倒抽了一口顫抖，深到足以使我以為，他從我開始說話後就沒有過了。他的雙肩垂下，然後我望著那金燦退去，直到那裡僅僅剩下天籃。「 _繩繩禁_ ，」他嘟噥道。他在繩子自行環繞住杜魯哈的四肢跟軀幹時，搖搖晃晃地站起身來。

「幹得漂亮。」一道粗啞的聲音在我身後說著。依舊在滿是腎上腺素與擔憂下，我旋身過去，防禦性地舉起我的魔杖，即便那道聲音很好辨認。阿拉斯特．穆敵的魔法眼睛正鼓譟地瘋狂旋轉著。「除憶師在路上了，」他告訴我們。「會花上要命多的時間，而且我不要你們倆在這。回總部去──我的意思是直接回去──然後待在那兒。我會處理好 _那個_ 的。」他比了比杜魯哈。

我點點頭，然後同意地督囔。我一把抓起雷木思，在我轉身時把他拉向我，然後在我腦海中描繪出我們的目的地。片刻後，我們就在總部後方的巷子裡了。

雷木思立刻把他自己從我身邊推開，跌跌撞撞地站好。他的呼吸短促，一層薄汗自他蒼白的肌膚上冒出。

「月影？」

「天啊，天狼星！我本來要把他殺了的！」他低泣著，拒絕對上我的目光。他的雙臂緊緊懷住他胸口，倚著他身後的磚牆，來回搖晃著，像在證實他苦惱的存在。

「不，你沒有，」我輕聲回道。

「有，我就有！」月影的煩躁滲進了他的聲音，滲進了我們之間緊繃的空氣。

走廊遠端的一聲碰嚇了我們一大跳，然後我抓起雷木思的手臂。「我們進去談。」

他沒有跟我爭辯。然而，當我們一進入建築物之初，餐廳裡的吱吱喳喳聲令我們停頓了下。我們看了看彼此，從對方眼裡辨認出獨處的需求。安靜而默契十足地，我們爬上樓，並進入了右手邊第一間房間。

「我本來會殺了他的，」雷木思再次堅持道。

「我不會讓你那麼做的，月影，」我安撫他說。

「你沒看到嗎？」我的情人問著，他的驚恐又再度抬升。「我沒有辦法控制我自己，天狼星！我都準備要殺掉他了！我原本會的，要是你沒有在那裡的話。」

我半推半拉地帶他上床，不太溫柔的將他坐了下來。我落座在他身旁，捉起了他的手，緊緊握在我的雙手之間。

「要是狼沒有離開怎麼辦？」他低喃道，他的雙眼盈滿了擔憂與恐懼。

我嘆了口氣。「月影，狼永遠都不會徹底消失的。那是一部份的你啊。對啦，也許牠是比平常更接近表面了些，可是你仍然能夠掌控牠。要是你沒有掌握控制，你本來是會不假思索就直接殺了他的。」

他滿是疑慮地望著我。

我不知道還能告訴他什麼。他還沒準備好相信我，而且──這想法令我感到全身發寒──有一小部分的我想知道我是否錯了。有好幾次，話語無法表達出正遭逢的感受。我需要他理解這個，無論接下來將會發生什麼，我仍然會待在這。「過來，月影。」我們環抱住彼此坐著，直到穆敵派出他的護法來找我們。

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
鄧不利多和穆敵在小小的廚房裡見我們。兩個男人在校找開口問問題前，都嚴肅地盯著我們看，「你好嗎，雷木思？」  
  
我的伴侶困難地吞了吞口水。「我好多了。」  
  
「發生什麼事了，路平？」穆敵問道。我從來沒聽過他如此溫柔的說話。  
  
男子預料外的聲調讓雷木思雙肩羞恥地拱了起來。「我本來在外面，就像你命令的──」  
  
「不。那個食死人怎樣了？」  
  
雷木思垂下他的目光，看向他鞋子。  
  
穆敵和鄧不利多交換了目光，看似有著無言的對談。穆敵突然點了點頭，然後對著我們的方向擺首。  
  
校長在他轉過來面對我們的時候，安慰地微笑。「雷木思，我說你從回來後還沒有適應得非常良好是對的嗎？」  
  
月影在輕聲開口前躊躇不已，「是。」  
  
「我們注意到了你一直在迴避著人群，」鄧不利多靜靜地說。  
  
雷木思微微聳了聳肩。坦白或許對靈魂是好事，但是對他沒有任何益處：他很蒼白，而且他在他雙手顫抖不已的時候，把他的手塞進了他口袋。  
  
校長溫柔地將他的手擱在雷木思肩頭。「對你而言很艱辛，雷木思，我們注意到了。你在你的恢復過程中踏出了卓越的進步，可是我想知道，你是否有過足夠的時間？」  
  
我在雷木思的臉上看見警戒閃過，而我想我們正納悶著相同的事情：鄧不利多是要將他自鳳凰會除名嗎？我感到一個腫塊在我喉頭冒出。鳳凰會是在雷木思的人生中，不斷地賦予他目標的存在，讓他感覺像個──人。至少他是這麼說的。不管我怎麼認定他的用字都沒有意義；信息再明顯不過：月影愛著鳳凰會──人們，還有其所代表與達到的。他沒有什麼不願意為其任何成員所做的，而他要是再也不能身為其中一份子的話，他將會崩潰的。他企圖後退，遠離鄧不利多，逃避聽見我們都懷疑就要來臨的字句。然而，那名老者收緊了他在我朋友身上的掌握。「一切都會好好的，雷木思。抱持耐心與信念。」  
  
「你會一些天殺優秀的防禦咒語，」穆敵不太有耐心地說著，即使直覺知道什麼正在困擾著雷木思。「我們不會放你走的。」  
  
月影的雙眼瞪大了。「你們不會？」  
  
「門都沒有。再說你的防禦工作，在過去幾個月內，你證實了對於搜索跟取得資訊上的熟練技巧。」鄧不利多的微笑回歸了，看上去意外地洋洋得意。「在挖掘天份的時間上對我們來說再好不過。」  
  
雷木思歪了歪他的頭，給那年長者一道警慎的目光。「怎麼說，先生？」  
  
「以防萬一你還沒有從我寄給天狼星的捲軸中看出來，我一直接收到佛地魔奉獻了大把時間、力氣及金錢所挖掘靈魂的秘密，還有不朽之上的資訊。然而，我知道有許多途徑我們需要追蹤的。有些了解事情片片段段的人們，一旦我們集齊了碎片，會告訴我們恰恰是湯姆瑞斗已經達成的，還有我們要如何阻止他。或至少是我所希望的。」  
  
「所以？」雷木思審慎地催促道。  
  
「我想要你和天狼星考慮一下，接手從事這個的主要責任。我需要一些可信賴的、聰穎的人，還有，直覺準確的。在你們倆之間，我想你正恰好會是我們所需要的人選。」  
  
雷木思看向我，很長時間以來的第一次，我在他雙眼中看見了希望的躍動。  
  
「有一點小小的──問題，」鄧不利多的謹慎幾乎澆滅雷木思──還有我的──竄升的興趣。「些許你將要研究的的東西會很危險。我或許需要你做的盧恩翻譯，有可能會無趣到讓你哭出來。我或許會需要將你送到其他國家，或是危險的境地。」  
  
我知道我的好奇心被激了起來，我試圖不要把這男人抓起來甩一甩，好弄清楚他的重點究竟是什麼。  
  
「不過，我確實知道的，你會需要時間以及空間專注在研究之上，」校長繼續說著。「你會需要能夠不被輕易追蹤的來來去去。」  
  
「也就是說，」穆敵開了口，「你得要回去躲藏起來。」  
  
「我們會要求你為了我們更遠大任務，維持你自身的空閒彈性，」鄧不利多補充道。  
  
「我們會去哪裡？」我問，幾乎無法呼吸。  
  
「有一座小屋在法國……我相信你們或許對那裡很熟悉。」  
  
花了數秒鐘才完全理解這個。  
  
「那不會位在亞爾南邊幾英哩處吧，對吧？」我問著，企圖聽起來輕浮隨意，但是慘烈地失敗了。那聽起來像是我快為了要一個肯定回答而哀求了。  
  
「說老實話，是的，」鄧不利多回答說，他的藍色雙眼閃著光芒。  
  
我轉頭看向雷木思。他看起來幾乎是嚇壞了。「月影？」  
  
「這不可能的，」他小小聲地說。「這不可能那麼簡單的，對嗎？」  
  
「人生中最簡單的事情，通常都是最好的，」校長帶著會心一笑說著。「你並不需要立刻就下決定，就我所知道的，有很多的事情要考慮周詳。你們為什麼不回家好好討論呢？或許你明天早上可以帶著你的回答，到三根掃帚跟我碰面？」  
  
我們不需要討論那麼久。我認為問題都在十分鐘內就定好了。月影依然脆弱的心靈，還有我對他的擔憂，讓這成了顯而易見的決定。  
  
  
  



	7. 尾聲

  
  
  


尾聲  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「生命中只有一種幸福──愛與被愛。」── 喬治．桑  
  
  


* * *

 

 

「快啊，月影！我想要在它出現前到那！」

一陣靜靜的輕笑聲。「你對你自己的霍格華茲郵件都沒這麼興奮，對吧？」

「有，我有，」我回喊著，翻過另一頁我正在細讀的目錄。「但那只因為我知道我就要離開那座陵墓。」

再一次，他輕輕地笑了起來。一會兒後，他走進了我們的青綠色臥室，在我面前停了下來。「你不會是認真的。」

我抬頭看向我的不法、探究和人生的伴兒，然後咧嘴笑了起來。「你不能期待我讓他們送哈利去霍格華茲，卻沒有來點紀念吧。」

「獸足，他不會被容許在他一年級的時候擁有掃帚的。」

我嘆了口氣，然後讓我的雙肩灰心地垮了下去。他就是能輕易看得見我計劃裡的小漏洞。「是啦，我知道。」

「所以，你為什麼不給他點什麼你知道他能用得上的東西？」月影的雙眼眼角彎了起來，就如同它們在他對某些東西徹底感到興味的時候一樣──或當他在算計著什麼的時候一樣。

我坐直了身軀，然後闔上了滿是競速掃帚的型錄。「你想到什麼了，月影？」

他穿越房間走到衣櫥旁，然後伸手探入深處拿取一個棕色的袋子。

我看了一眼側面的名字後笑了。「完美透頂！」

他的賊笑肯定邪惡極了。「當然。」

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
「那些到底是什麼東西？」詹姆問著，來回翻轉著紙包的小東西，查看每一個側面。  
  
雷木思跟我望了望對方，接著看向莉莉。她反感地嘆了口氣。「很好，」她嗤聲說著。「守著你們男生的小祕密吧。不過要是哈利因為這任何一樣垃圾受罰的話，我會回報的。」  
  
我聳聳肩。「老天啊，莉莉。就像是佛地魔將會回歸的想法還不夠我煩一樣！」  
  
她邪惡地微笑著離開了房間，留下我們三人把那袋子整個翻過來，然後開始像是興奮的孩子們似地，挖找傾倒到桌上的物品。  
  
「這是法國版的屎炸彈，」我說，舉起一樣東西。  
  
雷木思指向另一個。「那個能製造出一小間房間量的漏油。」  
  
「這一個可以製造一朵雲煙。」  
  
「當你把這個打破的時候，你會聽見鈴聲和笛聲，還有汽笛跟所有其他種類的噪音。用來引開注意很好用。」  
  
「這一個會追蹤別人的足跡。」  
  
「然後這一個──」  
  
「我們還在校的時候，他們怎麼可以沒有這些爛貨？」詹姆質問道，他的雙眼都閃爍著好奇。  
  
「他們可能有吧，」雷木思聳聳肩說。「可是這些東西是法國貨。」  
  
「法國人是狡詐小渾球，」我補充上。「來陰的。」  
  
詹姆大笑起來。「你們倆還真是適得其所。」  
  
雷木思輕笑了下，而我假裝受驚了問，「什麼？你以為我們去那只是因為我們喜歡那裡的食物嗎？」  
  
詹姆伸手過來戳戳我的肚子。「我能看見你喜歡那裡的食物。」  
  
「嘿！」我駁斥道，順了順下我腹部肌肉依舊平坦外的衣服。  
  
「我一直告訴他他再也不能一次吃掉整個蛋糕的，」雷木思狀似沮喪地嘆氣著。「他就是聽不進去。」  
  
幾個更多的捉弄酸語，不知怎麼便導向成了我和詹姆兩人之間在地板上的狂熱摔角比賽，同時間雷木思撈起了我們帶來給哈利的東西，然後把它們放回了袋子裡。  
  
「老天啊，天狼星，你重得跟隻天殺的河馬一樣！」詹姆在我把他定在地板上時喘道。  
  
我在他脊柱上彈跳了下，然後他驚聲發出一道哀鳴。  
  
哈利突然衝進了房間。「雷木思！天狼星！你看！我收到我的信了！」  
  
「恭喜啦，小鹿仔！」我大吼說，連滾帶爬站起身子，然後咧嘴笑得像個傻瓜。哈利扮了個鬼臉，而雷木思翻了翻白眼。「幹嘛？」  
  
「天狼星，一個要上霍格華茲的男孩，是不會像他還是四歲時一樣喜歡『小鹿仔』這名字的，」雷木思平靜地說著。  
  
「那，好吧。小鹿角怎麼樣？」  
  
「天狼星！」哈利哀怨道。  
  
「迷你鹿鹿？」  
  
呻吟聲來自所有人對此的意見。  
  
「至少我不是說『鹿仔子』，」我指明說。「小班兒？」  
  
「哈利就可以了，」問題中的男孩堅定地表示。「你帶給我什麼？」  
  
雷木思和我至少每兩週就會拜訪波特一次，但我們總是會帶些東西給哈利。他可比單單我們最好朋友，詹姆跟莉莉，的兒子還要更多。他是鼓舞我們最終擊潰佛地魔的那個存在。  
  
「是什麼讓你覺得我們帶了東西給你？」  
  
「你們總是會帶東西給我們的。」小男孩無恥地咧了嘴笑。  
  
雷木思將那袋子舉向了哈利。「只要記得我才是那名挑選這些東西的人就好。你教父原本看上了那些你今年沒有辦法攜帶的掃帚。」  
  
「不過呢，明年，」我允諾道。  
  
正當哈利瞪大了眼看過那些物品，還有雷木思拿給他的說明手冊──同時也是如何將這些物品使用至其最大效果的訣竅──時，詹姆把我拉到了一旁去。  
  
「莉莉要我告訴你，我們不能在對石內卜做出任何批評。」  
  
我抓住我的心臟部位。「她不會說真的吧！」  
  
「她說該是時候過往恩仇過去了，還有對事情表現成熟點──對啦、對啦，我知道，」他趕緊補充說，見著了我知道出現在我臉上的恐懼表情。我注意到他自己聽起來也對此等情況很是厭惡。「可是他確實警示了鄧不利多，關於佛地魔瞄準上哈利的事，而且他確實也幫了忙設下那個陷阱。」  
  
「只不過因為他最後幫了忙甩掉佛地魔又干我屁事，」我嘟囔著，但即使是我都可以說我並不真的是有心的。石內卜藉由投向鄧不利多和背叛了黑魔王，達成了異常勇敢又很不史萊哲林的事情。「只不過因為他想要掙脫佛地兒的皮栓──」  
  
「沒錯，可是他確實為了莉莉，而置他的生命於危險之地，而我得要對此表示敬意，」詹姆布干不願地說著。「或至少莉莉這麼告訴我的。不過，她同時也指出了，哈利接下來得要忍受上石內卜七年的時間，所以要是他背負了我低級沒品的態度和成見，去上他  
的課的話，這可能會給他帶來不好的後果。」  
  
我瞪著我除了名字外壓根是我兄弟的人看。「她那麼說了？」  
  
「你以為我會哦？我本來想要給哈利屎炸彈和一瓶洗髮精，然後告訴他一有機會就把這兩樣東西都留在石內卜的辦公室裡！」  
  
「不管怎樣，讓他當教授真是天殺蠢的主意，」我憤恨地說著。接著我靈光一閃。「如果他們會僱用食死人，你認不認為他們甚至會聘用狼人去教黑魔法防禦術？你知道月影總是很想要到霍格華茲教書的。」  
  
詹姆瞥了雷木思一眼，他正在寫東西給哈利。寫些──惡作劇的指點，放置我們帶來的那些物件的指示，或只是一些可以用的有趣髒話──我不清楚。考量到雷木思有多邪惡，我怕到不敢問。「那，你們兩個找分靈體的事完成了？」詹姆問著。  
  
我在回答前猶豫了下。「我不知道我們是不是弄其所有分靈體了。在佛地魔回來前沒法子搞清楚── _要是_ 他回來的話。」  
我們回去法國一年後，雷木思和我才能夠確認佛地魔找到了永生的可能意義。鄧不利多一直在蒐集著湯姆．瑞斗的記憶──那名成了黑魔王的男人──以找到他盔甲下的漏洞，好一次性永久摧毀他。一段來自我們魔藥學教授，赫瑞司．史拉轟，的記憶，給了我們線索，但那很明顯地遭到過竄改。  
  
月影和我招集了莉莉來幫我們。她向來都是他的最愛，由於她在烹煮魔藥上的技巧，而且曾經身為史拉俱樂部的一員。她去了史拉轟的房子，哀求他給她那段記憶──真正的那段。莉莉用盡了一切她所能想到的懇求他，讓史拉轟想起她一直都很尊敬她最愛的魔藥學教授；告訴他勝過佛地魔會有多美好，以及他在扮演如此關鍵性角色上會感到多麼愉悅；告訴他關於哈利的事，還有他像什麼樣子；接著就快要用她是怎麼為了讓她兒子在一片平和的世界中長大，而奮戰的事情，重擊了可憐的史拉轟。  
  
最終，史拉轟給了她那段記憶：一段史拉轟和湯姆．瑞斗有過的，關於分靈體的交談。那是一個非常困難，又非常邪惡的黑魔法之一，以黑巫師的靈魂碎片填充盛裝物，這樣他就會在那些碎片存在下，維持活著的狀態。這幾乎叫人讚嘆，發覺到佛地魔創造了不只一個，而是好幾個。我們列出了佛地魔或許會使用的可能物件清單，然後追捕它們。我們進入了一處我們原先從不敢踏入的地方：雷斯壯家族在古靈閣的金庫，然後回到我孩童時期在古里某街的家，確認了第二個。  
  
我們短時間內都沒有再聽聞過任何其他的分靈體，而我們持續不懈搜索出那些可能有人知道的。我開始猜想──不，我開始希望著──我們已經找出了它們所有。但願，當佛地魔回歸的時候──要是他回來的話──我們可以一口氣永遠地摧毀掉他。  
  
雷木思讓哈利離開，好把那袋麻煩小東東藏好到他行李箱中，然後轉向面對我們。他僵住了下，接著緩緩地把頭傾向一側。「你們兩個看起來像是你們正在打著什麼主意，」他懷疑地說道。  
  
「誰，我們嗎？」詹姆比了比他自己又比向我。「不是我們。絕對不是。」  
  
我給了我情人最無辜的微笑。「我就如同初降落雪般無辜的。」  
  
雷木思假裝要吐了，接著拍了拍詹姆的肩膀。「你家老大就要上霍格華茲囉，鹿角。你覺得老了嗎？」  
「  
你才應該感到更老吧。你的生日比我的早耶。」詹姆用一根手指戳了戳雷木思的頭髮。「這啥？是灰白的嗎？」  
  
雷木思把他的手拍掉。「閉嘴啦，你這蠢蛋。」  
  
「究竟為什麼每次我進入房間的時候，都有人在揍別人啊？」莉莉問道，惱火著。「說真的，你們這票就跟小孩子一個樣！」  
  
「貝比來囉！」我柔聲說著，對著莉莉擁在懷中的那一團伸出手去。  
  
「在你抱著他的時候不准有咒罵、摔角，或噁心巴拉的行為，」莉莉警告著。  
  
「妳每次都這麼說，」我抱怨道。  
  
「那是因為我愚蠢地希望你這次會聽話。」  
  
「他對哈利做過，然後哈利最後也好好的，」雷木思指出，哦十分有幫助地。  
  
「別幫他說話！」莉莉大叫。「再說一次到底為什麼我們會將你命名為彼得的教父的？」  
  
鳳凰會在戰爭的年月中失去了好幾名優秀女巫和巫師，但這些任何一個折損的傷痛都不如失去彼得般痛苦。在石內卜帶著佛地魔正試圖要殺害哈利的資訊來找鄧不利多之後，鄧不利多建議波特們立即將他們自己掩藏於忠實咒之下。我在他們要求我成為他們守密人時就馬上同意了。  
  
彼得擔憂食死人會來追殺我。他指出食死人會知道我跟詹姆比任何人都要來得親密，而且我太醒目了。他提議詹姆跟莉莉選用別人作為他們的守密人。他甚至自告奮勇。我很感激他對我安全的疑慮，但是我認為我遠離英國如此之久會表現得像是某種煙霧彈。我用彼得他自己會被當作守密人才是更有可能的事情反駁著，考量到他在我不在的時候，花費了更多的時間跟詹姆在一起。  
  
最終，彼得同意了食死人對於他所牽涉的臆測，代表了他也應該要為了他自身的安全躲藏起來。雷木思和我提出他可以到法國來跟我們待在一塊兒，但是他告訴我們他會在英國四處出沒一陣子。他的預期是食死人會認為他正在試圖藏身，因為他才是守密人，而且他可以把他們的注意力從我身上引開。我們告訴他要多加小心。他在向我們保證的時候，微笑著表示他會的。  
  
豈知，約莫三天左右以內，彼得就在黑池被食死人殺害。他唯一留下來能被辨認的殘骸，是一隻手指。  
  
當哈利的弟弟誕生之時，是件相當令人無比欣悅的事情，因為詹姆和莉莉為了擁有另一個孩子而嘗試了那麼用力、那麼久。毫無疑問地在他們心中，他們會以我們殞落的朋友為寶寶命名。  
  
雷木思伸手探入他的運動夾克，拉出了一個小小的填充玩具，在彼得榛子色雙眼前擺盪。  
  
「惡作劇玩具給哈利，填充玩具給彼得──解咒這週對你還真好啊，」詹姆說道，提及了雷木思經常在處理的獨立事務。  
  
月影斜斜地微笑說。「那嘛，還沒宰了我囉。」  
  
「哦！」我用我的手掌輕拍了我的額頭。「講到死……你有沒有你知道的那個那個？」  
  
雷木思翻了翻白眼。「這對那東西還真是美妙的介紹啊。」小小聲地咕噥著那個『死』字，他伸手探入他另一邊的夾克口袋，取出一個象牙白羊皮紙信封。  
  
「那，這又是什麼？」詹姆問道，掙扎著要把它打開。  
  
「讀看看啊。」我在詹姆讀起那封信的時候，走過去站到了我情人身邊。鹿角的雙眼在他把信件遞給莉莉看時，閃爍著難以言喻的興奮。  
  
莉莉無聲地張合她的嘴唇描述那些文字，而我感覺就像是我在跟她一起讀著。「親愛的月影先生：我們學校正好有一份職缺……魔法防禦……霍格華茲校長……舉薦了您將是符合我們需求的人選……」  
  
「雷木思，」莉莉屏住了氣息說著，「波巴洞？真的嗎？」  
  
月影微微笑著。「除非這封信是妳丈夫跟我伴侶煞費苦心設計的惡劣惡作劇，我倒是傾向於認為這是真的。」  
  
莉莉發出了一聲挺不淑女的尖叫，把她自己扔進了雷木思懷裡，差點就把他撞翻了。彼得被她響亮又歡雀的熱情表現嚇了一跳，開始放聲大哭。  
  
「莉莉妳是什麼母親啊妳，這樣嚇妳兒子的？」我質問道，但是我無法把微笑從我的臉上抹去。  
  
她無視了我，雙臂環抱起雷木思，然後把他拖進了廚房，很有可能是要開瓶紅酒來慶祝。她已經在對他發射一輪又一輪的問題了：「你什麼時候收到信的？你已經接受了嗎？你什麼時候會開始？」  
  
詹姆跟我帶著興味的笑容看向對方。  
  
「老天，看見他終於得到他想得要死的事物實在太好了，」詹姆說。  
  
我讓我的臉朝下傾向彼得的，不想要詹姆看見突然間在我雙眼湧現的驕傲淚水。我肩上詹姆手突然的重量告訴我，反正他都瞧見它們了。「這是他應得的。」我的聲音微微地發顫。  
  
「他是，」詹姆同意道。  
  
「誰會想到過去一趟法國，結果會變成我們做過最夭壽棒的事情？」這是徹底的誇飾，不過詹姆不管怎樣還是給了回應。  
  
「我承認我以為你本來是在犯下最大的錯誤。」他微微笑起。「說實在的，天狼星，我不認為你負得起這等責任。」  
  
我看向彼得。「哼。聽聽看他。他不認為我夠負責到照料你的月影叔叔呢。你父親真是個渾球。」  
  
「我本來是，」他不甚甘願地承認道。「可是我從那之後就改變我的想法啦。」他像是他不確定他是否該繼續他的想法似地咬住他嘴唇。「你們對彼此來說很合拍，獸足。我很高興你們有了彼此。」  
  
他從來沒說過這個。假設，他毫無疑問且僅只幾個少少的戲弄評語就接受了我們，但聽見他把它說出口對我來說意義非凡。「你這麼說只是因為你不想要我成天都待在這裡，」我悶悶地說道。  
  
「那倒是真的。」接著他的咧嘴笑大大地拉過他的臉，然後他傾身過來揉亂了我的頭髮。  
  
我大聲地抗議著，在舉起我另一隻手把被弄亂的髮絲刷回原處時，穩了穩懷中的彼得。  
  
「笨狗，」鹿角戲弄道。  
  
「蠢鹿。」  
  
「你們兩個可不可以挪動你們天殺的尊臀過來這裡？」  
  
「雷木思．約翰．路平！注意你的言辭！」  
  
「抱歉，莉莉！」  
  
「然後你還想用那張嘴去教導孩子們？」莉莉在我走進廚房的時候問著雷木思。  
  
「沒錯，而且他會做得棒呆了，」我自信滿滿地說。我傾身過去，將我的唇壓到他的上頭，證明他的嘴巴在其他事物上也同樣在行。  
  
在我們舉杯祝賀雷木思和他的新工作時，我忍不住盯著看，注意著他有多麼幸福快樂。沒錯，他在他頭髮裡有了幾絲甚至五年前都不在那的灰白。在他眼角的小小皺紋現在是更加顯著了點。但是他臉上那副放鬆、心滿意足的表情，很接近我在十三年前所見過的，在奔跑過卡馬格沼澤有過的。我可以透過我心脈中的搏動，感覺到我對他的想要和需要，正如同其自始至終地強烈。  
  
就像是他知道我正在想什麼似的，他看向了我，然後在靜默的致意中舉起他杯子，但是我搖了搖我的頭。我沒資格擁有此等謝意；成就全是他自己的。他努力不懈以取回他的記憶和他的人性。他勤奮致力證明了他自己。他學會了無條件地接受我的愛。  
  
而我明白了在湛藍──非澄金的──雙眼中，最得以被瞧見的幸福與愛意。  
  
  
  


THE END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
